Tsukuyomi
by Azure-Link
Summary: He was abandom, forgetten, and replaced by the one he trusted. Now he's out and he's going to take back what he lost one way or the other. Warning! Yaoi involved don't read if you don't like the stuff, seriously.
1. Red Moon

Tsukuyomi

**Welcome to fic ( insert your name here). I do hope you enjoy reading this because....heck do I know. Enjoy the first chapter people.**

( _Red Moon_)

" Look at the little baby! He's crying! What a wimp." A boy, along with three others, laughed at a weeping boy, younger no less, on the ground cover in bruises. " Less finish this quick, my mom expect me at home soon." spoke the same boy before he began to approach the smaller one on the ground, smirking with superiority.

" N-No.....please....s-stay b-back!" pleaded the one on the ground.

" Sorry. Never was the one to listen to weirdos!" said another one of the kids approaching.

" N-No!!......Leave m-me alone!" cry the smaller one ' _Why won't they leave me alone. Some one help me!_' he cried in his mind.

' **Are they bothering you? Don't cry, I'll make them sorry**.' he heard in his mind. Before everything went black.

Hours later the small child suddenly found himself in his room in the comfort of his warm bed. His bruises that he received from the bigger kids were all patch up. He looked around his room and notice it was already dark.

He yawn from his spot " What happened?" he said as he let out another yawn, closing his eyes because of it.

' **I brought you here of course.**'

The boys eyes snapped open and look frantically around the room for the one who spoke, but found no one. His room was empty.

" W-Who said that?" he shutter from fright.

" **I did."** a figure suddenly appear right besides the boys bed, seemingly out of nowhere.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" the young boy screamed and fell out of the other side of the bed. He slowly raised his head to peek at the figure and saw the other sticking his fingers in his ears. He notice that it was another boy about his size and, if he wasn't seeing things, could be seen through him, as if translucent.

" **Ouch! That was too loud.**" the boy wined as he treated his ears with his finger, or trying.

" Sorry." the boy said quietly. He quickly got up and turn on the lights so he could get a better view of this mysterious boy who appeared out of nowhere, and see if he really was translucent or it was his tiredness getting to him. But once the light was on it was confirmed that he was translucent " Um......excuse me." the other boy turned to look at him " Sorry to ask but.....are you a ghost?"

The other boy looked at him oddly before he turned to look at himself and notice what he meant " **Oh! Maybe this will help you see me clearly.**" he glided around the room until he reach a large mirror sitting on the edge of the room and literally went into it. " **Ok, you can come look now!**" the voice seemed fainter but it could still be heard.

The other boy moved quickly to where the other boy was before he vanish. Once he got in the mirror he was able to see the other boy more clearly. For one his body was solid, and he notice that this boy looked a lot like him. He could even call him his twin, even their voices were similar, with the exception that he had black hair, red ruby eyes, a black cloak covering him, and a black flame seemingly coming from his forehead. This caught the boys attention " Hey!! Your hairs on fire! Doesn't it hurt you?"

The boy in the mirror touched the black flames with his hand " **Hm...apparently not.**" he then turned to the young kid " **But are you ok? Those bullies really did number on you. Do you feel any better? I tried my best to heal you.**"

" Well they still hurt a little, but not as much as before. Thank you.....um.....what was your name again?"

" **I haven't told you yet.**" the boy in the mirror said while he sweat drop.

The boy blush in embarrassment " Oh.....sorry."

" **Well....um....my name is....Tsukuyomi. Weird, I know. But I like it. What's yours?**" he smiled in a friendly matter toward the other boy.

The boy giggled " My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! But my mom call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said with a huge smile on his face. But then looked confused " Where did you came from Tsu-kun and why do you look like me?"

" **Tsu-kun?**" the raven boy raised a brow.

Tsuna looked embarrassed " Yeah well.....your name is too long....so I...shorted it? Because we're friends?" he said uncertainty with hopeful eyes.

" **Of course we are silly! I'm a part of you, that's why I look like you....sort of. And I live inside you as well. You see I came to be because of you! So thanks!**" Tsukuyomi said with a smile.

Tsuna giggled again " Yay! Oh....wait, what happened to those meanies? "

" **Now, now. It's time for you to get some sleep.**" Tsukoyomi yawned, clearly tired as well " **The gods know I do.**" he said as he closed his eyes, thou his flame still seemed to be burning with the black flame.

" But...." ' _What if your gone when I wake up? I can't loose my first friend!!'_ he thought as his eyes began to water.

Tsukuyomi open one of his eyes "** Hey don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm part of you......sort of, remember? I'll be here with you when you wake up, just call me and if I'm awake I'll answer.**"

Tsuna looked more reassured and ran back his small bed " Okay!" he yawned " Good night Tsu-kun." he murmur before he fell asleep.

Tsukuyomi smiled from under his cloak, still with his eyes closed " **Good night....precious Tsuna.**"

-_The Next Day_-

" Thank for the breakfast mommy! I'm going to play with a friend in the backyard!" the little brunet jumped from the table and ran outside.

" Ok sweety be careful thou!" she said while she washes the dishes.

' _In other news a group of children were found in the......_'

Tsuna's mother heard the news and paid close attention.

' _….....three kids were found heavily wounded with some arms and legs broken. They claim it was done by a kid with brown hair, younger than them, with red eyes, and , if possible, with a black flame coming from his forehead. Expert indicate that the victims of the attack were beaten so badly that they hallucinated their attacker. Sources also indicate that the three little boys are in the hospital right on this moment being treated for their serious condition. Their attacker hasn't been found yet. More news later on......._'

" Oh my. Those poor kids, whoever did that must have some serious problems."

Outside Tsuna ran around laughing the entire time as if someone was chasing him and playing with him. Unbeknown to her, someone was.

_-Three years later_-

" Psychic? Why do I have to go see a psychic?" A now eight year old Tsuna asked from the back from the car.

" Psychiatrist, sweety. You see, mommy is having trouble with your friend....Tsukuyomi. So I''m taking you to see this person to help you."

" Help me? With what?" Tsuna asked innocently.

" Tsu-kun...." she took a deep breath "......Tsukuyomi is not real. And this person is gonna help you realize this so he can go away."

Tsuna's eyes got the size of a plate " W-What? Mommy! How could you say such a thing!! He is real...he is!!" his eyes began to water.

Tsuna suddenly spaced out and found himself in a field close to a crystal lake. A full red moon could be seen perfectly lighting the place with its light. The stars also shone, there were also trees with white leafs, said leafs were flying everywhere do to the soft wind that blew in the place. The place look mystical for short, and this was Tsuna and Tsukuyomi secret place.

He looked around and spotted his twin resting on one of the trees close to the crystal clear lake. Tsuna ran to him. " Tsu-kun!" he screamed as tears ran from his eyes.

Tsukuyomi stood up and walk toward the direction Tsuna was coming " What is it Tsuna-kun? I can feel you getting sad and angry all the way here. What's wrong?"

Tsuna hugged the other boy and began to sob on his cloak. Both boys had grown from the last three years. Both were the same height, and such with the obvious differences of course, with the exception that Tsuna's eyes were big and round, and innocent, while Tsukuyomi's eyes were always half open most of the time and their corners were sharper. The raven hugged the sobbing brunet and rubbed his back to calm him down.

Tsuna's sobs began to lessen " M-Mommy...is taking me to a psychic (sniff)...... to get rid of you." he began to cry once more.

" A psychiatrist?! What does she think I am? An imaginary friend or something like that? Fine, she and others can't see me, but still!!" the other boy said incredulously.

Tsuna nodded " I....(sniff) …..don't want to lose you!....Y-Your my whole world!....I can't...be alone again." he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Tsukuyomi gave the other a gentle smile " Don't worry Tsuna-kun. As long as you believe in me nothing will happen to me. Right, precious Tsuna?" he said while he tickle the brunet said making him giggle.

" Ok....I guess you're right Tsu-kun." he said as a big smile appeared on his face.

The raven close his hand for a moment. Tsuna stared at the others hand, a black spark seemed to be coming from it. Moments later Tsukuyomi open his hand and a black looking marble tied to a chain appeared in it. " Here, take this back with you." he said as he tied it around the other boy's neck. " Think of it as a gift." he grinned.

Tsuna's eye's sparkled " Wow, Tsu-kun! It's beautiful! I'll keep it for ever!"

" You better or I'm going to lecture you for the rest of your life." he said while Tsuna giggled " Well you better go. Your mother is gonna be worry if you stay to long....and I feel the car slowing down."

Tsuna sighed sadly " Good bye then."

" No. I'll see you later. For sure." he reassured the brunet and Tsuna seemed pleased with it and left the place.

He was once again in the car and notice his mother parking on a empty space. Tsuna was nervous but notice a chain with a black marble at the tip. He smiled softly, the door to his seat open.

" Ready Tsu-kun?" his mother asked.

" That's his name not mine." he mumble before he grabbed her arm and let her lead him to the dreadful place.

( _Later_ )

Tsukuyomi was resting on one of the many trees that surrounded the world he created, with Tsuna's permission of course, wondering how Tsuna was holding up against the man or woman trying to convince Tsuna that he isn't real. Suddenly his world began to collapse. " What the.....What is going on?!" suddenly he began to hear a conversation.

" So.....(sniff).....he isn't real?.....I made him because.....I was lonely?" he heard a crying voice.

" Yes Tsuna. You see you were bully so much and were left alone so often you created Tsukuyomi as a way to ease your pain. Everything you thought you did with someone was all you all along, no one else. The actions that you said Tsukuyomi beat up the school bully because he hurt you was really you who did that. I'm sorry to say Tsuna but......." the other voice, older by the sound, took a deep breath ".....Tsukuyomi is not real. He's real to you because that how you see it. I'm sorry."

He heard sobbing from the younger boy. " It.....(sniff).....isn't fair!" he wailed.

" No! Tsuna-kun! Don't listen to him! I am real!" he shouted in vain. His and Tsuna's world was beginning to fall apart. Pieces began to break, like a mirror being broken. " Please.....Tsuna....Don't do this to me. To us." the raven said softly.

" I'm sorry sweety. But it was for the best. You need real friends that you can hang with. This wasn't healthy for you." Tsuna's mother tried to comfort the weeping boy.

Soon the whole place was gone and only darkness was left. Before long the raven notice he was trapped in what it looked like a sphere. He struggle to get free and reach Tsuna to assured the boy that he was there, the fire in his forehead intensified in the process, but his struggle did nothing and soon he became tired. He folded his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them curling himself into a ball. His eyes felt heavy and the flame became normal once more.

" Tsuna-kun.....why?" was all he said before he fell into a deep slumber.

**Well what do you think? Like it, hope you do. You can review if you like, but don't flame ( never like it). I'll update as soon as I can. See ya!**


	2. Out

Tsukuyomi

**Well, well, well. It seem to be at a good start, four reviews already and a few story alerts. I must say its a new record. I thank the people who have review my humble story. I must ask thou, you see for those who read my first chap I don't know what to make with the fic. Should I make it a friendship fic or something like that? Well if you like yo can give me your opinion, the story is still on the developing stage. Well please forgive my grammar horrors you may find because, heck, I can't wright English that well. Please enjoy .**

( _Out_ )

It was been over a week since Tsuna and the gang had return from the future after they successfully defeated the Millfiore boss, Byakuran. Once home they realize that only hours had past in their own time, much to their surprise. Each and everyone of them went to their respective homes to see their love ones. Tsuna ran toward his home to see his mother and residents of his house to greet them. While running the Vongola ring moved back and forth, and in another pair of chain was a black orb attached that glitter do to the sun's rays. A new day, a new adventure.

Tsuna was slumbering peacefully when suddenly he felt a disturbance in his dream, as if some one was calling him. He tried to focus on that sound in particular, at first he couldn't understand it but as it kept calling it kept getting clearer.

"...na......suna........Tsuna."

The brunet, with some difficulty, opened one of his eyes. Only to see orange looking ones back at him.

" Hey Tsuna! Get your lazy ass off the bed already! Mama already has breakfast ready."

Tsuna groan " Dammit Tsunayoshi......It's too early!" he whined.

Tsunayoshi was Tsuna's other self, his hyper dying will mode self to be exact. This little accident happen do to one of Giannini, from his time of course, messed up, once again, on one of his inventions resulting in the separation of these two. Tsunayoshi was able to use the soft and intense flames, he also appears to have a calm de-minor but in reality he was easy to anger, which result in many burnt objects around the house. Tsuna, on the other hand, was left with the negative energy, in other words the frozen flames. He could still fly and such, but had to work with it for he still was new in using the frozen flames to do such things. The two got along just fine, with some occasions were Tsunayoshi's temper got the better of him and Tsuna had to either intervene or simply step aside and let the other teen blow some steam. The hyper dying will Tsuna was called Tsunayoshi, while the other Tsuna to avoid confusion. Plus one could tell them apart easily because Tsunayoshi had the dying will flame coming from his forehead and , of course, the orange eyes.

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes and stared with an annoyed look at his twin " Get up. Gods you sleep like a bear in the winter." he turned around and left.

Tsuna groggily got up and took a look at the window. His eyes later landed on the table below were his half of the Vongola ring of the sky lay, Tsunayoshi had the other half. He looked at it for a while before he grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled it up to his face to see the black orb that hang from it. The brunet didn't know why, but he never has taken off the necklace for some reason. Not even when he was showering.

_Flashback _

_Tsuna laid in the bed exhausted from another one of Reborn's insane training sessions. Said tutor walk in the room holding the Vongola ring of the sky attached to a chain. _

" _Here Tsuna. I attached the ring to this chain so you can always have it near you, and by that I mean you don't lose it......Hm?" the Alcobareno just notice the other chain around the brunet that was hidden underneath his shirt. The little mafia jumped on Tsuna, knocking his air supply in the process, and yanked out the thing. He notice the black orb hanging at the very tip. " Dame Tsuna, where did you get this?" he said as he kept staring at it._

_Tsuna rose from his position, making reborn jump back " I don't know really. It's been around my neck for as long as I can remember."_

" _So you don't know from where it came or who gave it to you?" Reborn raised a brow._

_Tsuna scratch the back of his head sheepishly" Hehe.....no."_

" _Then throw it away."_

"_WHAT?!!! No way!!"_

" _It's practically useless, so why keep it if you don't know anything about it?" Reborn titled his head in curiosity._

_Tsuna took the orb in his hand and stared at it " I can't explain it Reborn.....but this thing here means a lot to me. Sure I don't know who or were I got it from, but from whoever it was....it's all I have to know he or she was there." _

_Reborn simply stare at Tsuna monotonously " Very well dame Tsuna, you can keep it. But you'll be wearing two necklaces from now on." suddenly a dark aura surrounded the entire room, Tsuna tremble at the killing intent " Because if you dare complain or loose the Vongola ring I will make sure that life is filled with misery and woe." as suddenly at it had appeared it vanish " Ciaossu." he then walk out of the room leaving a very sweaty Tsuna behind._

_End of Flashback _

Tsuna sighed at the memory, he still didn't know anything about the mysterious object. Pushing the rising questions aside he got out of the bed and made his way toward bathroom. Once he finish his business he headed straight for the kitchen. When he open the door he was greeted by all of his guardians sitting around the table with the other members of the hose.

" EEEEEEEEEHHHH?! What are you guys doing here?"

" Hey Tsuna......your mother invited us to have breakfast at your house. Hahaha." Yamamoto said cheerly before being pushed away by Gokudera.

" Back off baseball idiot!! Can't you see the glorious Tenth needs space to breath!!"

" Hayato.....stop being such a child and let Yamamoto out of your foot." Bianchi appeared from the door Tsuna just entered.

" A-Anich-hi." was all he said before his stomach cramp kicks in. Bianchi let out a breath before putting some goggles on for her brother's sake.

" Sawada! Thank You for inviting us to this EXTREME breakfast your having." " Yeah" "Uhum!" replied Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru. Lambo and I-pin were running around the kitchen while Fuuta tried to catch them.

" But when did you all....?" his question was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

" Shut up and sit already herbivore before I bite you to death." Hibari spoke from his spot in the table.

" Hibari?! Since when did you...?" once again Tsuna was interrupted.

" Sit."

No less than a second after the command Tsuna was already at the table next to Tsunayoshi, who looked bored out of his mind, and.....

" Kufufufu......Don't tell me you're Hibari's dog now, Tsuna-kun." spoke the infamous Mukuro.

Indeed Mukuro, as in present in his real body. Soon after the whole future fiasco Tsuna, with the help of the Vongola ninth and Reborn, was able to strike a deal with the prison Mukuro was being held. Of course anything the illusionist did would be on their shoulder, and later Tsuna would have to face Reborn's wrath. But so far he hasn't done anything serious.

" What?! No I'm not!!" Tsuna shouted.

" Oh. So does that mean that you belong to me?...Kufufufu....I can't blame you thou. I mean a perfect being, who lives such a sinful life such as myself, is hard to resist..." he began to wrap an arm around Tsuna, making the teen sweat bullets " ….and further more.....GAH!!" Mukuro screamed in pain before he fell backwards. Chrome, who was next to him, was holding a taser in her hand and smiled at him apologetically. " C-Chrom-me......w-why?"

" Well Mukuro-sama, you told me that when you get.....um....out of character, to zap the living day lights out of you. But don't worry I had it on low. Sorry." she received a simple 'oh' for her explanation.

" Well now that everyone is here, get ready! Breakfast will be served soon!" Tsunas mother, other wise know as Nana, said merrily before returning to the kitchen.

The whole group was chanting in a friendly matter, or as friendly as it could get with the short temper Gokudera, the perverted Mukuro trying to win the 'innocent' vongola boss while being zapped, and an annoyed Hibari. Suddenly Reborn enter the mayhem looking pleased. Tsuna's curiosity got the better of him, even thou knowing that if his trainer was happy it usually involved him being shoot in the head. " Hey Reborn, why are you so happy?"

Reborn looked up " Well Tsuna if you must know, Giannini developed a new bullet that can draw or unlock out one's full potential. So I'm gonna try it on you later on, after the breakfast feast maybe." he said while taking out his gun with the newly developed bullet inside.

" Oh joy." Tsuna said sarcastically, Tsunayoshi smirked at him.

Lambo kept running around the kitchen like a child on sugar rush, maybe he was " Nyahahaha! You'll never catch me! Im....." he tripped on the flat surface, flying toward Reborn.

By some unknown reason the Alcobareno wasn't focus at the time until it was too late. Lambo hit the back side of Reborn making him trip and accidentally fired the customized bullet toward Tsuna.

Said brunet saw the bullet heading straight toward his forehead and tried to move out of the way. Instead of hitting Tsuna's head the bullet hit the black orb hanging around his neck " Oh no!" Tsuna yelled in panic. He could almost feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes at the thought of loosing the object.

Instead of breaking on contact the orb began to emit a black light blinding everyone for a short period. It detached from Tsuna's neck and floated toward one of the corners of the room. Reborn stared in awe as he saw a form suddenly appeared around the object. Soon the light faded and everyone could see once more. What they saw made their jaws reach the ground, it was simply not possible. There at the corner of the room stood a teen boy, probably 15 to 16 years old. The shocking part was that he looked just like Tsuna and Tsunayoshi but his hair was black and a cloak cover his entire body. A black flame was burning from the teen's forehead , this made Reborn frown.

The raven stood there with his eyes closed, soon after he began to stir and groan softly as he tried to open his eyes. Slowly his eyes began to open revealing ruby red eyes, the teen stared around the room taking notes on the people staring at him. Tsuna couldn't shake the feeling that this person here was someone special to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The raven teen eyes landed on Tsuna. His stare suddenly turned into a glare so icy that everyone in the room felt the whole temperature dropped. The thought that this person was glaring at him made him flinch.

"YOU!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna jumped from the amount of poison in the raven's tone. Tsunayoshi was on high alert, this person was sending him a terrible vibe. The raven then took a deep breath and smirked at the brunet " Well, well. It has been such a long time, hasn't it Sawada Tsunayoshi.?"

Tsuna could feel something strangely familiar about this person " Um......Who are you?.....and ..How do you know my name?"

The raven's eyes narrow for a moment before they went into a bored look " Why Tsuna-kun I'm hurt. And I thought that I had a special place in your heart." he chuckled " After all I was you whole world, precious Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes got wide as memories began to surface inside his mind.

_Tsuna looked embarrassed " Yeah well.....your name is too long....so I...shorted it? Because we're friends?" he said uncertainty with hopeful eyes._

" _**Of course we are silly! I'm a part of you, that's why I look like you....sort of. And I live inside you as well. You see I came to be because of you! So thanks!**_

" _But...." ' What if your gone when I wake up? I can't loose my first friend!!' he thought as his eyes began to water._

" _**Hey don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm part of you......sort of, remember? I'll be here with you when you wake up, just call me and if I'm awake I'll answer.**__"_

_Tsuna nodded " I....(sniff) …..don't want to lose you!....Y-Your my whole world!....I can't...be alone again." he sniffed and rubbed his eyes._

" _**Don't worry Tsuna-kun. As long as you believe in me nothing will happen to me. Right, precious Tsuna?**__"_

" _**Here, take this back with you**__." he said as he tied it around the other boy's neck. " __**Think of it as a gift.**__" he grinned._

_Tsuna's eye's sparkled " Wow! It's beautiful! I'll keep it for ever!"_

"_**But are you ok? Those bullies really did number on you. Do you feel any better? I tried my best to heal you.**__"_

" _Well they still hurt a little, but not as much as before. Thank you.....um.....what was your name again?"_

" _**I haven't told you yet.**__" the boy in the mirror said while he sweat drop._

_The boy blush in embarrassment " Oh.....sorry."_

" _**Well....um....my name is...."**_

The brunet could barely breath as the name pop up inside his head like a ton of bricks. He felt a wave of emotions rising from with in him as he spoke the raven's name. Tears were began to fall from his eyes ".....Tsukuyomi."

The raven chuckled " In the flesh."

**Well this is my second chap. I was thinking on making the chapters a little longer. In time I'll tell. Well review for those who like it. Well see ya later.**


	3. Guardians vs Tsukuyomi

Tsukuyomi

**I must say I'm very impress with the progress of this fic. Usually it would take me longer but I'm actually moving at a reasonable pace. I receive many reviews, some wanting to be a friendship hurt/comfort, and even yaoi. Well this will be the last time I ask my reviewer what they want it to be. If you pick yaoi tell me which pairing do you want and I'll try my best writing it ( because this would be my first fic I write this sort of thing, Idon't mind really, I'm a very open minded guy).Well, this will be a fighting scene, a long one. Well not that long. Please enjoy and tell me in your reviews what you think I should do. Once again please forgive my grammatical errors you may find.**

(_ Guardians vs Tsukuyomi_)

Tsuna could hardly believe that this boy right in front of him was none other than his childhood friend. Tears were dripping out of the brunets eyes as he began to take small steps toward the raven haired teen.

" Is it really you, Tsu-kun? I thought you weren't real. That all the things we did together was just something I made up." he said a he kept on coming closer toward the teen " I-I'm glad....no, I'm happy to see you here! I...." he was cut off when Tsunayoshi stood right in front of him, along with Reborn " Huh? Guys? What are you....?"

" If you weren't having an emotional breakdown right now you would have notice the killing intent directed at you." Tsunayoshi cut him off. Reborn nodded in agreement. Soon all of his guardians surrounded him.

" Huh?" Tsuna suddenly felt a powerful feeling, and not a good one. It was a feeling of anger, betrayal, and disappointment coming from the raven.

Tsukuyomi chuckled darkly " Indeed Tsuna. What your little clone here said is true. A few more steps and you would have been dead." he smirked at the shock face of Tsuna.

" B-But.....why? Why do you hate me? I-I thought....." Tsuna began but was cut off by the other teen.

" Please! What did you expect? That after you abandon me and left me in darkness alone for ten years that I would welcome you with open arms?" the teen gritted his teeth. Black fire appeared from his gloved hand and began to take form of a staff, but at the end it formed a curved looking blade. One the fire vanished it was revealed to be a scythe. The staff part was colored black, the tip looked like a sharp silver cross and on one of the sides was the sharp long blade. The blade was crimson read with a black marking. Black fire once again surrounded the blade of the scythe, all the guardians took out there weapons, while those who didn't stepped aside " Get real! No, I'm going to welcome you with open arms once I cut you to pieces."

" This isn't good. A brawl in the house would surely cause some injuries." Reborn said to the group.

Tsukuyomi smirked " The baby is right you know. I'm sure Tsuna's _mother_ wouldn't like to see her dinning room destroyed." his smirk grew " Let's take this out side."

Outside an explosion destroyed one of Tsuna's walls of the house sending the entire guardians flying toward the streets. The raven came out the house walking calmly toward where the bunch landed. Ryohei was the first to get up " Alright you, I'm going to beat you up with my fist to the EXTREME!!"

" Well come then and I'll kill you to the extreme!" he mocked.

The boxer growled before he launch toward the teen, fist ready. He threw a punch heading straight toward the teens face only to be block by the staff part of the scythe. Tsukuyomi pushed him away and swung his scythe horizontally, aiming to cut the head off. Ryohei quickly ducked to avoid the swing and jumped backward to gain some distance and try again. He focus his energy into his fist and began to rapidly throw punches at his foe.

" How amusing. But I'm getting kind of bored already." Tsukuyomi said as he avoided the Gatling gun-like punches with ease.

Ryohei, however kept focus and led him straight into a corner wall ' _Alright! He is falling for it. Once I see an opening I'll hit him with a fist he'll never forget to the Extreme!_' he thought. He kept his barrage going until he got him corner with no way to dodge. Gathering all his strength " You're finish! To the Extreme!" he let his fist fly.

Tsukuyomi smirked. The fist made contact with the wall, completely shattering it to pieces. However he was in shock for the target of his fist happened to be standing on said fist, what shock him was that he didn't feel the others weight. " W-What? How is it that you don't weight anything?"

" Because I have complete control over my body and mind, so technically I can make it as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain. By the way you forgot to say ' To the Extreme!'" as he said this he kick his silver hair opponent right in the chest sending him flying into the opposite wall, smashing him throw the wall as it too crumble, pieces fell on top of the now unconscious teen.

" Ryohei!" Tsuna shouted at his fallen sun guardian.

Tsukuyomi turned toward the group " Well now who's next before I get to Tsuna?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded at each other. The tall teen draw his sword, a blue looking aura surrounded the blade " I will be you're next opponent."

" Oh. Water attribute is it? That could be bad for me if you manage to cut me. The water attribute can put my whole body numb, but like I said ' IF' you manage to cut me." Tsukuyomi rose his scythe into a stance.

Yamamoto ran at full speed toward the raven and swung his sword vertically. Tsukuyomi blocked and the two began to exchange blows after blows. He pushed the taller teen back before he too swung his weapon vertically. Yamamoto jump back, barely missing the attack. The scythe hit the ground and literally sliced through it, creating a crack that expanded through the ground. " Wow. That could've been bad." he said wiping the sweat out of his head.

" Such a shame. Thou, you do need a hair cut." the raven smirked.

" Hahaha. You're funny you know." Yamamoto laughed.

" You know, those fake laugh of yours aren't doing anyone a favor. One of this days you'll get yourself kill because of them."

Yamamoto's face turned serious " But.....one of us have to smile for the others when no one else can. It helps in a way."

Tsukuyomi narrow his eyes " I don't like you or your way of thinking. Go die!" he launched a barrage of black fireballs toward the teen.

Yamamoto was startle for a moment before he position his sword. The attack hit dead on and Tsukuyomi smirked, but later turned to surprise when he saw the taller teen still standing. Water was spiraling around his body in for of a sphere " Defensive Seventh form: Shibukiame ( Spraying Rain)."

The raven smirked " Well, Well. This is a surprise. So you use the Shigure Souen Style? Interesting, thou you didn't escaped unharmed."

At that Yamamoto clutched his side. There were burned marks in some parts of his body. Tsuna began to worry " Yamamoto, are you ok?!."

" Don't worry Tsuna I'm fine." he grinned and turned toward the raven " Hahaha. I must say I'm impressed you are the first one to ever get through my style. You're pretty strong." he then launch again " But that doesn't mean I'll give up!"

Tsukuyomi awaited patiently for the other to strike. Once Yamamoto was in range he struck, Tsukuyomi didn't move an inch and his face was neutral, the blade wasn't in the hand that struck. Yamamoto had just past it to his other hand " Offensive Fifth form: Samidare ( Early summer rain)."

The raven smirked and swung his weapon until the very tip of the scythe collided and stopped the incoming blade. Yamamoto's body became still " Ugh....my.....body....this is..."

" Amazing, no? I just put a little more force and send a shockwave through your body. Making it it go numb and practically useless." he raised his weapon and strike.

Yamamoto already knew what to do, he punched the arm with blade. He could move properly once again and block the attack. " Oh! You punched yourself to counter the first shockwave with another one with the same strength. This means you had experience this before."

" Hahaha. Yeah, and you know what else? You're done for. " he jumped back away.

" Done for? Are you delusional or something?"

" Nope. Look up."

The raven raised his head upward to the sky and saw multiple dynamites-like rockets heading his way. The were so many that it would make it almost impossible to dodge. Gokudera was in the air just behind the multiple missiles " For you. Don't mess with the Vongola!" he shouted.

Yamamoto took a stance ' _Alright if he tries to dodge the attack I'll be ready to deliver a finishing blow or try to push him back in range of the explosions. Either way he is done for._' he had his eye glued to the shorter teen.

To the swordsman surprise he didn't move or tried to dodge, instead he jump straight toward the dynamite filled sky. Tsukuyomi held his scythe tightly and swung the blade once in reach making every dynamite detonate making the sky ablaze.

Gokudera was stunned " What? Did....Did he just killed himself?" he said as he looked down at the raging inferno underneath him.

" No." a voice said.

Gokudera look up. Tsukuyomi was only a few centimeters above him. He moved his scythe upward at the wide eye bomber " For you." he swung the blade down. Out of nowhere Yamamoto got in between the stunned teen and the blade and block the attack. But the force of the strike was too strong and because they were in the air both teens were send crashing to the ground. Yamamoto and Gokudera both knocked out. The raven landed gracefully a few feet away from the fallen guardians. " Well that was a waste of my time I won't be getting back. Three down four to go."

" That's as far as you'll go herbivore."

The raven looked ahead and was greeted by another raven holding tonfas on each hand. " Now you face me. I'm not as weak as these herbivores. Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari said as he raised both his tonfas.

Tsukuyomi smirked " Doesn't matter really. You'll fall like the rest." Their conversation was interrupted by a kid in a cow costume " Hm? What is this?" he raised a brow.

" Nyahahaha! Lambo-san will defeat you and become a hero." he took out a rocket launcher from his afro-like hair.

Hibari sighed while Tsukuyomi sweat drop " He pulled out a weapon like that from his hair?! What a weird little brat he is." he said.

" I'm not weird and I'm not a brat!! I'm a the greatest hitman ever! Die!!" he launch the rocket toward the raven.

Said raven simply caught the missile with his pulgar and index finger of his left hand. He then turned the missile back toward the owner. The missile hit Lambo and carried him into the distance "Gotta...Stay....Calmed!!" shouted the little boy before the missile exploded in the distance.

" I take back everything I said about the rest of the guardians. THIS was truly a waste of my time." he then turned to Hibari. But said teen was already on him swinging his spiked tonfas at him. Tsukuyomi blocked the first and dodge the next " Don't like wasting time I see." He delivered swing toward the prefect but the other merely blocked with one tonfa and stroked with the other. Hibari tried a to knocked the other by tripping him, Tsukuyomi simply somersaulted above while swinging his blade making him look like a very sharp wheel. Hibari had to drop to the ground in order to escaped the blade, but the cloak he carried as a cape was shredded. The two continue until both jumped away from the other.

" I see."

" See what?" Tsukuyomi asked.

" I see your fighting pattern. Now it is useless to beat me. Your death shall be immanent." he rushed forward.

The raven awaited until Hibari was in range and swung his scythe horizontally. Hibari saw this and ducked while still approaching. " You're finished."

Tsukuyomi smirked as he halted the movement of the scythe midway and swung the lower part upward. Hibari's eyes widen as the staff hit him dead on. Hibari's body flew in the air until it his a wall, his body slumped down but he got up. His knees were trembling and the hold on his tonfas loosen, his vision also became blurry from the force of the impact " I'm.... not...... done....yet."

" I beg to differ."

Hibari looked up only to be hit at the back of his head by Tsukuyomi's shoes. Hibari hit the ground head first as he lay unconscious on the ground, blood coming from the newly wound on his forehead.

The raven grabbed his fallen foe by the hair with his left hand " Never assume you're opponents pattern. It can change during the battle making you loose the fight. Herbivore." he the dropped the body back on the ground.

He then took a look at Tsuna and Tsunayoshi. Tsuna had a fearful look and Tsunayoshi simply looked pissed " You're up, precious Tsuna." he moved forward but his surrounding started to change and warp. He took a step back and looked at his surroundings, he was now in a field full of flowers. They're were many types of flowers and petals flew in the air along with the wind, the sky also turned from day to night and the moon shone from the center of it. " Great. An Illusion, just what I needed."

"Kufufu.....You're a very powerful boy. However, this is as far as you'll go. For I am the strongest and most devious, as well as one hot son of a gun, guardian in Tsuna's teem." a voice said.

" Well aren't you full of yourself." the raven rolled his eyes. The ground began to shake before pillars of fire surrounded by lotuses circled around the scythe wielder. " Big deal. Their just illusions their ain't real." he continue to move forward. A pillar of fire erupted right in front of him. He felt the heat coming from it and backed away. " It....It is real."

" You are correct. For you see these are real illusions, usually it would drain most of my strength and wouldn't last long, but since there are two illusionist it doesn't bother us to much." Mukuro replied.

Tsukuyomi jump from side to side avoiding every pillar of flames, he was beginning to get annoyed by the constants attacks. He stood in one place and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" Oh? Are you giving up already? Such a shame, we were just starting to have fun with you."

" Keep dreaming. Your little illusion word is about to crumble." the raven open his eyes, his black pupil turned red and around it was a black pinwheel. His eyes looked like they were spinning. Mukuro's world literary cracked before it broke like a mirror and it was replace with another. The moon and the sky turned red, the place was surrounded by dead trees and a blood red lake was at the center. Mukuro and Chrome stood at the edge of the lake, looking around in astonishment.

" How is it possible?! He broke through our illusion like it was nothing!" Chrome said in fear. Mukuro gritted his teeth they were in his turf now.

Tsukuyomi appeared above them with a smirk " Now, I welcome you to my world. Here I can bend time, twist space, distorted reality, and yata yata yata." he moved his hand in a circular motion to make his point. " And my favorite part is that we can play for 72 hours straight." vines came from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly to the two illusionists, lifting them a little above ground.

Tsukuyomi glided toward Chrome, Mukuro began to trash " Do whatever you want with me, but leave her alone! She is not worth your time."

Tsukuyomi smirked " My, my. Trying to protect your friend here? How noble of you. You know I could simply dispelled the illusionary organs and let her die."

Chrome looked the raven with a face that screamed fear, Mukuro was stunned " How did you know about those?!"

The raven chuckled and pointed to his eyes " When my eyes changes into this form there is no way you can hide anything from them. Illusions become clear and I can copy any technique that I see. But also I can create powerful illusions making your's look like child's play." he smirked " Now about this girl, no I won't do anything to her. I'll make her watch her precious Mukuro-sama be torture for 72 hours." he walk toward were Mukuro was hanging and slowly began to insert the blade of the scythe into his body.

" GAAAAAAAAGHH!!"

" Mukuro-sama!!" Chrome yelled.

Tsukuyomi twisted and turned the blade, ever so slowly making the pain last, drawing blood. In a blink of an eyes he was once again hanging from the vines and any sign from the injury was gone. Mukuro panted " What?" Chrome was just as confused.

Suddenly there were two raven in front of him " Like I said, anything in this world I control" the one of the left spoke " Which mean I can inflict a much pain as I want and have your body as good as new only to pass through the process again and again. And the best part is that even thou your body will look as good as new you'll still feel the pain." the one of the right added. The both impaled the illusionist at the same time and began to torture once again. Mukuro screamed out loud, Chrome was shouting in horror, asking to stop.

Once again Mukuro body was well and hanging from the vines but he still felt the pain as if it was there. He raised his head only to see himself being impaled by the two ravens, it was like watching a replay. He felt a blade slowly impaled him again. This time he held the scream, trying not to scare the girl. Tsukuyomi, who was upside down, merely chuckled " It's no use in trying to hold your pain. It will only make it worse."

Mukuro once again was hanging from the vines, this time his head was down and he was breathing hard. "MUKURO-SAMA!!" he heard Chrome screamed and raised his head, what greeted him made him want to scream. He was surrounded by hundreds of raven hair teens, each holding a scythe.

Tsukuyomi smirked " Here's the best part. Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go."

Mukuro's eyes widen " What?!!" but he couldn't say no more as all the ravens began to move forward, scythe at the ready. The red moon gleamed as the screams of pain and fear echoed through out the entire place. Mukuro blinked once again as he found himself back into the real world. He was crouching on the ground, breath coming ragged and every part of his being hurt. Chrome was at his side unconscious.

" Mukuro, what the hell happened?!! One second you got this guy in your illusion and the next your on the ground as if you took a beating. What's going on?!!" Tsunayoshi shouted.

The illusionist couldn't believe it " All this time.....I was torture in that world......and only seconds passed here?......this guy.....is a monster." he murmured before he subcome to the darkness.

Tsukuyomi sighed, eyed returned to normal. He let out a breath " It's been a while since I used my illusions." he then turned toward the two remaining " Now '_precious_' Tsuna. Why don't you come to me and make my life a lot easier. Hm?"

Tsunayoshi stood in his way glove ready and burning. " You want Tsuna? You're going to have to get through me." he said calmly as he glared.

Tsukuyomi sighed " You guys are like roaches. No matter how much you squish them they just keep popping out of nowhere. Alright, lets get this over with." he launch himself toward Tsunayoshi. The two began to exchange blows and watching out for the others deadly strike. After a while Tsunayoshi was able to knocked the scythe out of the ravens hands and jumped into the air and got into a pose putting one arm in front while the other on the back. The back began to shoot normal orange flames while the front began to emit a reddish color. " Futile, you won't burn what you can't hit." he tried to move but he found that from the waist to the leg were frozen in ice. " What the.....?!!!" he turned to Tsuna who had an apologetics look.

" I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he continue to say, eyes tightly closed.

_Flashback_

_The two wielders of the Vongola ring of the sky watch the fight with Hibari turned ugly for the tonfa wielder. Mukuro and Chrome began to move toward the raven. Tsunayoshi turned to Tsuna. " Tsuna! In case Mukuro and Chrome fail then it's up to us. I'll face him and try to knock his weapon out. Once that done I'll use the X Burner in the air and finish the job."_

_Tsuna's eyes widen " What?!! How do you plan to get him to stay in one spot while you fire?"_

_Tsunayoshi looked at him seriously " That's were you come in. Once I knocked that damned weapon you freeze him."_

" _What?! I...I can't...I just....I can't!!" he said closing his eyes tightly._

_Tsunayoshi grabbed him by the shoulder " Listen Tsuna!! That is no friend of yours. He is beating them down to get to you and kill you!! The friend you knew is gone, all thats left is that thing." he turned and saw Mukuro crouching and Chrome was laying on the floor. " Shit. Mukuro and Chrome are down, get ready."_

_End of Flashback_

Tsunayoshi charged until he deemed the attack ready " You're finished!! X Burner: AIR!!" the beam of fire bursted from his cloves and headed straight toward the raven. Tsukuyomi gritted his teeth trying to escape but it prove fruitless. The attack hit dead on burning the whole area around the raven.

" Tsu-kun!!" Tsuna cried as tears fell from his eyes.

The attack continue but from the spot black flames began to consume the X Burner's flames and blasted toward Tsunayoshi. Said teen's eye's widen before he dispelled his attack and move backward. The black fire rocket right in front of him missing him by mere centimeters. On the spot where the blast hit stood the raven, unharmed. His hands were burning with the black fire before it died down revealing gloves similar to the two but the were onyx black and the orb was red instead of blue. Tsukuyomi glared at Tsuna then at the airborne Tsunayoshi " To think that I had to use my main weapons on you vermins." he chuckled humorlessly " I'll make you regret knocking my scythe away." he launch with tremendous speed. Tsunayoshi had no time to react, Tsukuyomi was already upon him. The raven punch the brunet in his guts, said brunet's eyes widen as blood came out from his mouth. Then the raven elbow him sending crashing close to Tsuna.

" Oh no!" he ran toward his fallen friend.

Tsunayoshi open his eyes slowly " Tsuna.....I'm sorry.....I'm not....strong enough."

Tsukuyomi hover above the ground for a moment before touching the ground. " Now that your last line of defense is out nothing can get in my way of getting what you deserve. Tsuna your betrayal will cost you dearly." his gloves became ablaze once more.

Tsunayoshi groggily got up and stood once more " I won't let you hurt Tsuna." he panted.

Tsukuyomi frowned " Why to you bother protecting '_him_'." he spat with venom. " He'll do the same thing he did to me."

" Doubt it. Tsuna is one of my precious people in my life since I came to be." he panted. "That's why we all put our life on the line for him." His glove began to burn with his flames. Tsuna stared wide eyed before he too turned serious and his glove began to burn with blue flames.

Tsukuyomi saw red and he gritted his teeth, his anger was reaching new heights. But what was weird was that he felt hurt hearing this " YOU ANNOYING VERMIN!!!" the black fire began to intensified " YOU WANNA STICK TO HIS SIDE AND BE HURT BE MY GUEST!! I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T!!!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi never felt such a strong power before and feared for the worst. But before anything happened the flames died down and Tsukuyomi had wide eyes. He reach for his shoulder and pulled out something. It was a tranquilizer dart. He looked back and saw Reborn pointing his gun. " Why......you...." he fell forward and lost conscious.

Tsuna approach the fallen warrior with sad teary eyes " Tsu-kun.....I'm so sorry."

**Well there you go. Remember to review. I really hope you all are enjoying reading this. Next chap will come soon. Remember to tell me what you think!! Ciaossu!**


	4. Talk

Tsukuyomi

**I welcome thee to another part of my fic. To those who review THANK YOU!! I hope you people enjoy the fic!! The votes have been counted and I'll follow those. Hurt/comfort shounen ai it is then. Pairings will be require so I'll think of something. Wish me luck!! Here is the next part of..Tsukuyomi!! please enjoy.**

( _Talk_)

Tsukuyomi began to wake up, he flutter his eyes and made them open up. He tiredly look around and notice he was in a room. He groan as he tried to figure out what happened. Then realization hit him, he was in Tsuna's room. He sat up rapidly and notice a few things new. First there were chackles around his arms and two pair of rings-like bracelets on each arm. He inspected them closely.

" Hm....This thing here have sealed my power to a 35%. How annoying." he was planning on getting out of the bed when instinct told him to stay put. He saw a coin on the sheet he was using, grabbed it, and tossed it to the edge. The coin didn't get trough as it was electrocuted and disintegrated by a barrier. " A lvl 10 barrier?! Wow, I must be a bigger threat to them than I originally thought." He then notice a letter on the bed " Hm?" he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Tsukuyomi,_

_I WILL GET U!!_

_Love ( to Death),_

_Gokudera. _

Tsukuyomi sweat drop " What the hell?!!" he then pause " Hm? There's something else written."

_P.S. This isn't your only waning letter. Check next to you, ya bastard._

The raven's eyes turned to his side. There was a table with many letters, each from a guardian, emanating an evil aura. They went from '_I'll triple bite you to death_' to '_Prepare to get your mind screw_' and among others. But sadly, or luckily, he couldn't reach them due to the barrier. Tsukuyomi's eyes twitch " Lovely, might as well bury myself alive than face those guys again with less than half of my strength. Maybe one, BUT ALL OF THEM!! Gods, someone up there hates me."

" Ciaossu!"

Tsukuyomi turned to the door and was greeted by a baby.....dressed in a waitress suit. His eyes twitch again " Why the hell are you in a dress?"

" It's a disguise to get to you without being notice." he replied.

" Who in their right mind would fell for such a stupid disguise?!"

" Everyone downstairs didn't notice."

The raven sweat drop " Figures."

"But more importantly.." Reborn took off his 'disguise' and was back in his mafia suit " I want to know about you, Tsukuyomi. My name is Reborn, and Tsuna's home tutor."

The raven raised a brow " Ok. Tell me, what is it you want to know? Since I'm trap here I might as well start to socialize." he said sarcastically.

Reborn nodded " Ok first question. How were you able to beat Hibari Kyouya , Chrome Dokuro, and Mukuro Rokudo?"

The teen shrugged " Hibari was full of himself, he caused his own downfall by assuming my fighting style. As for the illusionists I use my eyes technique, moon reader, and trapped them inside their own minds. I simply torture them from there, but I let them live."

" I see. Second, What were those flame that seemed to consume Tsunayoshi's X Burner?"

" Ah yes. My black fire is so strong it can consume anything, even fire itself. I call them Amaterasu." replied the raven.

" Illuminating heaven? Ok. Third question, why are you called Tsukuyomi?"

The raven rolled his eyes " Haven't you notice. Tsunayoshi. Tsukuyomi. I made my name from the anagram of his name. I just took out a few letters and added others. Thats all."

Reborn nodded. "Final question, What is your relationship with dame Tsuna? He seems emotionally attached to you." Reborn tilted his head.

Tsukuyomi frowned but took a deep breath before speaking " Since Tsuna was five he was constantly bullied, rejected, neglected, and so on, that one day when he was being beaten up he created me with his will, his dark will. I beat them up and the tend his wounds at his home...."

" So you were the one on the news many years ago. You were the infamous boy who made many casualties to older children in japan." Reborn said.

Tsukuyomi nodded " Yes. I took control of Tsuna's body and using my own strength.....well you get the picture. Anyways, when Tsuna turned eight his '_mother_' wanted to get rid of me, thinking I was some sort of imaginary friend or something and took him to a psychiatrist. In his panic Tsuna came to the deepest part of his mind and enter a world I created with his permission and started crying, telling me what was happening. I told him that if he believed in me I wouldn't go away and gave him this." he was showing the black orb, now around his neck.

" I see. So if you were pissed at him that meant that Tsuna believed the psychiatrist and trapped you within his mind and forgot you, thus breaking your bond with him until you got out a week ago." Reborn said.

" A week? That's how long I was out?"

" Yes. We kept you sedated all this time. I was coming to give you your daily doses when I found you awake, so I decided to ask you some question."

"Great." he said sarcastically.

" But I must thank you." Reborn said to the raven in an exciting tone. The raven looked at him oddly " You said you came to be because of Tsuna's dark will. That is one of the primary wills thought to be erased from this world. Which makes you an important aspect of life. If we studied you maybe we can..."

Tsukuyomi cut him off " Forget it baby. I'm no ones science project and don't plan on being dissected. You can go look for another dark will being some place else."

At that moment the door opened once more, this time it was Tsuna. He stopped right at the door with wide eyes, he definitely wasn't expecting to see the raven awake. Tsukuyomi glared at his direction, the only thing keeping him in place was the barrier surrounding him. Tsuna gulped but still entered the room and closed the door behind him. Reborn was already in his face.

" Tsuna, Tsukuyomi doesn't want me to take some sample from him. Make him!" Reborn put a pout on his face and added some small tears in the corner of his round chibi eyes.

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi sweat drop, well more like Tsukuyomi popped a vein, " Now, now Reborn. I'm sure Tsu-kun will talk to you later about....what ever you were talking about." he scratch the back of his neck nervously " Um.. Reborn can you leave my room. I want to talk to Tsu-kun....alone."

Reborn face turned to normal and nodded. He headed for the door before pausing "I'll keep everyone out so you can have your privacy." with that he left.

Tsuna turned to the raven " Um....how you been Tsu-kun?" he try to make conversation, with the wrong question.

" Miserable. And don't call me that we ain't friends." was the cold replied.

Tsuna could feel the pain in his heart intensified but tried to hide it. " Tsu-kun....please let me explain..."

" Explain what?! That you chosed to listen to that person other than me and left me abandon in that darkness for all these years!! And now you have the nerve to tell me you got an explanation for that?!! Your very face sickens me to the bone, so do me a favor and get out!!" the raven said in rage.

Tsuna couldn't handle it anymore and dropped to the floor and cried. Tsukuyomi was now eying the teen on the floor, something inside him emerged and he took pity on Tsuna, which further irritate him " Stop crying! You're in your teen years! Be a man and sucked it up!" he barked.

But Tsuna continue to cried " You don't understand anything either!! Ever since that day....a part of me was missing.....and........I felt empty!!" he hiccuped a few times " Even thou my friends help me filled that void.......I still felt that something was missing!!" he continue to let his tears roll down his face.

Tsukuyomi sighed " You're still the little sissy from before."

Tsuna pouted, tears still flowing from his eyes " Well....it's your fault..........for not being there."

The raven began to sputter for words " M-My fault?!! You were the one that trapped me inside your mind!!"

" Well you're at fault because you weren't strong enough to get out!!" Tsuna replied back, trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

" Why you obnoxious brat!"

" You big meanie!!"

" Crybaby!!"

" Ice prince!!"

" Chick repellent!!"

" Jerk!!"

" Clumsy twerp!!"

" Over calculating creep!!"

The two glared at each other before they both bursted into laughter. Tsuna still had tears in his eyes but he wiped then off. Tsukuyomi was clutching his side as he laughed.

" Man I haven't laughed like that in years!"

Tsuna smiled sadly before he looked at the floor once more " I'm sorry.....I really am."

" If you think that I'll say those words like that then you're out of luck. It's been too many years." the raven said seriously now. He saw that Tsuna was about to cry again " But look at the bright side, I don't hate you, hate you anymore, but I don't like ya either. I simply hate you. Sorry." he shrugged, acting like he didn't care, but deep down he was having a debate.

" T-Then....I'll work for your forgiveness!...I'll earn it, soon enough you and I will be as close as we were!! I swear it on my title!!" Tsuna said with determination.' _And maybe just we could also become......'_ he blushed as an idea pop inside his head.

Tsukuyomi raised a brow " Why are you blush.....?" he was cut of.

" I'm not thinking about any guy at all!!" Tsuna quickly shut his mouth and the blush intensified.

Before the raven could further ask, noises were heard from the outside.

" _WHAT?!! The tenth is all alone in the room with that creep wide awake!! What were you thinking?!!"_

" _We gotta go up there and save him!"_

" _My poor beloved Tsuna!! Don't worry your Mist, and totally sexy, guardian will come to your aid!!" _

" _I'll bite that guy to death....then Tsuna."_

" _I'll save Tsuna to the EXTREME!!"_

" _Lambo-san will go too!"_

" _The hell I'm leaving my friend with that psycho, I'll burn him with my dying will flames!"_

They heard the bunch running up the stairs and closing in on the door before they all shouted, and it seemed to be the screaming was getting quieter by the moment before silence. Then another pair of voices was heard.

" _Reborn, did you made that trap door on the floor?" a feminine voice asked._

_There was a chuckle " Yes Bianchi. I knew they were going to go ballistic once they found out about Tsuna and Tsukuyomi's private conversation. So I improvise. Now help me place these other traps before the others get back to the house."_

The sound of chains being dragged on the floor was heard. Both teen sweat dropped.

" Well that's something you don't hear every day." the raven turned to the brunet " What do you mean your title?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, relieved that the raven had forgotten the previous act " Well.....I'm going to be a Mafia Boss soon, of the Vongola family to be exact."

There was silence for a moment " Yeah! Right and I'm the queen of France!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Tsukuyomi laughed within his binds.

Tsuna sighted sadly " Tsunayoshi and I are going to become the official bosses tomorrow." he looked at the ground once more. Tsukuyomi's laughter died down as he stared at the boy. " We're all leaving to Italy tomorrow to sign some paper since the Vongola ninth died a few days ago."

Tsukuyomi smirked and laid back to the bed " Well then good look with the Italy thing. Since I'll be staying here and away from you. Things are finally looking up for me." he said as he smiled, but the feeling of being alone nagged him at the back of his mind but he squash it.

Tsuna smiled sadly " You'll be coming with us tomorrow on the plane." he said softly

Tsukuyomi bolted from his position " What?!!"

**Here's another chapter hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome, if not....well I tried. See ya later.**


	5. Vongola Business

Tsukuyomi

**Am I really that good? Only 4 chapters and I got almost 20 reviews! I'm quite please for the first fic I right of this type. I really appreciate the reviews and what you think! I know my grammar is not the best thing in the world ( heck is positively atrocious) , but I try!! English isn't really my native language so sometimes it gives me trouble. Please bare with me. And yes some of Tsukuyomi's moves come from the infamous Itachi Uchia, he's just really cool. I am sorry I took so long to update.....you see I have a job now ( summer job) and I'm arriving home too tire to think, please I'm sorry. Well here's the next part of my fic. Enjoy.**

( _Vongola Business_ )

Tsuna and the gang boarded the private jet that would take them straight to the Vongola's secret hideout. They were both going to become Vongola bosses since technically they counted as one, that and the fact that Tsunayoshi refuses to go back inside Tsuna for whatever reason and Tsuna didn't want to make him do something he didn't wanted to do. The jet was spacey but had two pair of seats at each side, so everyone took a seat. However, the way they were arranged bother every passenger, reason being the following: Tsuna and Tsukuyomi were sitting together on the front left side, the raven was still wearing the cloak and trying to ignore the brunet, Tsunayoshi and Gokudera on the right glaring at the raven who was ignoring them, and everyone else, Mukuro and Hibari were right behind Tsuna and the raven, both debating whether to glare at each other or the raven in front. Yamamoto and Ryohei were both sitting behind the bomber and Tsuna's double, eying Tsuna carefully. Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin were behind Mukuro and Hibari, and finally Reborn and Chrome were behind the boxer and the swordsman seemingly at peace. Soon enough the jet took flight.

Tsuna was fiddling his fingers, trying to start conversation with Tsukuyomi. Said raven was staring at the window beside him, he was pissed by the sudden turned of events and he even had to wear the accursed bracelets that binded his true power. Not that he could remove them, only Tsuna or Reborn could do such a thing, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Tsuna took a deep breath " Nice day were having, ne Tsu-kun?"

" I hate it. I prefer cloudy and dark days better. And stop calling me Tsu-kun already." he said monotonously.

" Why you bastard!! Can't you see the Tenth is being nice to you! Personally I would've prefer blowing you up, or at least let the Vendicare Prison come and put you in the deepest, darkest cell they have! If it wasn't for him you would have been rotting in there, so apologize!" he said taking some dynamites out.

Tsukuyomi eyed him calmly " No. And why don't you shove those dynamites up your......" Tsuna clamped his hand on his mouth so he couldn't speak the rest, to bad the message was received.

" WHY YOU!!!" he ignited a bunch dynamites and threw them at the raven. Everyone else panicked.

" Are you an idiot!! Were in a plane thousands of feet in the air!!" Mukuro shouted.

" Moron" Hibari glared.

"This is not good, TO THE EXTREME!"

The dynamites were all catch by the raven and were put out. He looked at Gokudera boredly "Next time think before you do something stupid again." he tossed them back at the stupefied bomber.

" Tsu-kun! You save us!" he went to hug the raven.

" Hug me and you die."

Tsuna immediately straighten up with a look of sadness and disappointment ' _This is going to be harder than I thought_.' he thought sadly.

Tsunayoshi glared at the raven ' _I don't get it! Why did Tsuna-kun had to bring him! What the hell does he sees in him! I'm going to find out soon enough, but for now I got to focus on getting that tittle, then I'll focus on this problem._'

Tsukuyomi was looking at the window with boredom ' _This sucks._' was his thought.

The rest of the flight went extremely well, for some odd reason. Everyone was enjoying a movie while Reborn and Tsukuyomi read a book instead, one topic was how to exceed your hitman skills and the other was how to murder everyone while being conspicuous or kill yourself. The plane landed after 5 hours of flight. The raven teen was glad because Tsuna was over him the whole trip while everyone seemed to be emanating a dark aura because of the attention he was getting. Once out they went outside the airport to find a huge black limo waiting for them. Which form another problem and that was that everyone wanted to sit next to Tsuna, minus Hibari who wanted to sit next to a certain raven to bite him to death. They resolve this by a game of straws, in which Tsukuyomi won the price, much to Tsuna's joy and his dismay. Once again the trip was filled with glares from everyone in the limo, except Reborn who had an amused face.

The trip lasted for 1 hr until they arrived at a huge mansion. They all got their belongings and enter the giant manor. A man in a black suit greeted them inside "Greetings young Vongolas. May the two heirs please...." he stopped as he notice a third Tsuna in the room " Um...Why are they three heirs when you said that there were only two?"

" Oh! Him. He appeared recently and is being watch do to his violent behavior. I don't think he is related." Reborn answer.

The man looked unconvinced " Can you sir please follow me? We like to test your DNA. It will only take a moment."

Tsukuyomi sighed " Well at least I'll get a moment of peace." he followed the man to another room. A few minutes passed before he returned to the main hall and took a seat, away from the guardians.

Half an hour later another man in a laboratory coat came with the results. " This is truly amazing! You said that he came from the tenth Vongola boss but his DNA structure have some differences from that of the young boss. It's like he has his own structure, but his blood has come out positive. He is Vongola and thus has the rights to get the title of boss as well...." everyone was surprised to hear this.

" I'll pass." All eyes landed on the raven hair teen " I'm not interested on being a mafia boss at all. Those two can have it all to themselves."

The guy in the lab coat was about to protest but the glare from Tsukuyomi silence him " Um....very well. Then the two heirs may proceed to the next room and signed the documents to become the officials Vongola bosses."

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi nodded before heading to a different room. Once the door clicked shut..... "There gone! GET HIM!!" Gokudera shouted and every guardian threw themselves at Tsukuyomi in a dog pile fashion. Suddenly they were all lifted by a net into the air. They were all trap. " The hell is going in in here?!!"

" Hi there." a voice spoke from bellow.

Every guardian turned to look down and saw the raven teen waving his hand at them. " Oya?!! If he's there, then what the hell did we attacked?!" Mukuro asked.

Gokudera who was the first to jump on their 'victim' inspected the body under him " W-What?!! It's a doll!!!" he also notice it had a match lighted on " Fuck."

Inside the room Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were just signing the last papers when an explosion was heard from outside. They looked at each other and sighed. Once they finished they went outside the room and were greeted with the sight of their guardians cover in black dust and minor burns hanging from a net in the air while Tsukuyomi was below them drinking hot chocolate looking innocent. " What the hell happened here?" Tsunayoshi asked annoyed.

" Um...Nothing boss" Gokudera cough some explosive powder " We were...you know.....hanging around!"

" Yeah! We didn't try to attack Tsukuyomi and fall into his trap. Right Tsukuyomi-kun." Yamamoto added while Tsukuyomi nodded, very amused " Hahaha. Why would you guys even think that."

Tsuna sweat drop " We didn't. You just practically blurted it all out."

After their embarrassing situation, the guardians and the three Tsunas, came to the left side of the house to distribute the rooms. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi distributed every room to each guardian, all that was left was the raven teen. " So, Tsu-kun is left huh? Maybe he can sleep with me?" Everyone in the room immediately disapproved and almost started a riot. "Figures."he mutter.

" Maybe he can sleep in the attic." Tsunayoshi spoke. Everyone, minus Tsuna and Tsukuyomi, was delighted with the idea.

" No! He won't sleep in there!"

" Why not?!"

" Just because...!"

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi glared at each other. But Tsukuyomi ignored them, he walk toward a guy in the suit. " Excuse me, are there other rooms at the other side of the house?"

" Why yes sir. But they are being temporary reserved. Maybe after the occupants leave later on you can have any of them."

Tsukuyomi sighed " Well, is there a room that is sound proof?"

" Yes sir. The room next to the Vongola Bosses room is sound proof. It was even made to be customize by the person residing in the room to his content."

" Excellent I'll be taking that room." he said delighted '_I'm not thrilled that I have to be next to both of their rooms, but at least it's better than nothing_' he thought a he made his way to the room and once inside he closed the door. Inside the room was comfortable and spacey, the curtains were covering the window so the room had a soft dark atmosphere, just the way he like it. He set his things next to the night table and threw himself in the bed, to his surprise it was incredibly comfortable. However, as much as he was enjoying his new accommodations a knock on the door disturb his revere. He had an annoyed look and got out of the bed, his mind repeating the same sentence ' _Please don't let it be Tsuna, Please don't let it be Tsuna.....'. _He opened the door and saw no one in front of him, then he felt something tugging in his pants and look down. " What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

" What? Can I come to say hi to a new member of our family?"

" The only times you seem to appear is because you have something I really don't want to hear little man. And I'm not part of Tsuna's family." he eyed Reborn.

" May I come in?" he asked the raven teen.

Tsukuyomi sighed " Might as well get this over with." he stepped aside and let Reborn in. The Alcobareno immediately went to the bed and sit down. The teen closed the door and walk toward the talking baby crossing his arms. " Alright, talk. What is it that you wish to speak with me?"

The little mafia hitman smiled " From the shadows, he comes to aid the boss. Protecting the family hidden from the eyes of the mortals. His cruel judgment will bring terror into the hearts of his opponents. May the heavens have mercy on the poor souls who live long enough to face the wrath of the Dark Guardian. The Vongola Primo wrote that on one of his passages."

Tsukuyomi narrow his eyes " What are you getting at?"

Reborn looked at the raven, then at a ring in his hand " The Dark Guardian, the most powerful and deadliest of the Vongola families guardians. Only to be summoned when absolutely needed. His existence is a mystery to the entire mafia world and only thought to be the stuff of legends and myths. Thou there has been only one in the history of our family. The Vongola Primo had a Dark Guardian but never really sent him on any missions. But a time game were the family was in danger of being destroyed and the Primo had no choice but to send him out, the results were the complete and total annihilation of the opposing family that almost wiped out the Vongola. His powers far exceeded that of any other guardian. But since then no other has ever appear." he the turned to look at Tsukuyomi " Until you appeared."

Tsukuyomi chuckled " What makes you think I'm those vermins Dark Guardian?"

" The same result you display to this point are exactly the same as the Dark Guardian from many years ago. Born from the dark will of the boss, rejecting the tittle of the Vongola boss, and having powers that surpasses that of the guardians. You, Tsukuyomi, are the new Dark Guardian of our family." Reborn replied.

Tsukuyomi raised a brow " Great." he said sarcastically "What makes you think I'll accept?"

" Because Tsukuyomi when a Dark Guardian appears in the life of a Mafia family it means his purpose is to change the future." Reborn answer " Don't let the title fool you. The Dark Guardian represents hope and the key of destiny, able to change the outcome of a future already established." Reborn place the ring on the night table "I leave it here. If you wear it tomorrow that means you have accepted, if not then you can go free. Your charges were remove." he jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. He paused for a moment " Just so you know it was Tsuna who wipe the charges." he then left.

Tsukuyomi growled ' _Tsuna?! He's up to something. But what?'_ he yawned ' _Well I figure it out tomorrow, right now I need some sleep._' he turned to his bed and went to sleep.

Morning came soon to the ravens taste but he slept oddly peaceful compare to the other nights he had. He didn't want to move from his comfy bed, the perfect temperature and the cozy blanket. He snuggle closer to the comfortable pillow he had between his arms ' _Strange I don't remember sleeping with a pillow between my arms_.' he thought his eyes still closed. The sent of vanilla hit his nose ' _and it smell like vanilla....Strange, since when a pillow I haven't even use smells like vanilla?_' he open his eyes a little, but he still couldn't focus well, he saw something fluffy and brown. He felt the pillow snuggling to him ' ….........._WAIT A MINUTE!! PILLOWS DON'T SNUGGLE!!_' his eyes shot open and saw brown hair close to his nose. His eyes turned down and saw a head resting on his chest, Tsuna's head to be exact.

Tsukuyomi was flabbergasted, he was stunned and his eyes were the size of a plate. Tsuna woke up shortly and yawn cutely. He looked at the raven with sleepy eyes " Morning" he said in a sleepy tone.

A short moment later " TSUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" a shout made the entire mansion shake.

Tsuna laid in the ground tending a pump in the back of his head " Owie! Why did you hit me?"

" Here's a better question. What were YOU doing in MY room?" the raven growled. " Last time I check we weren't on the 'I don't hate you anymore' page!"

Tsuna looked a little worried now " Well you see....um....I....was.....afraid of the dark?"

" Listen to me Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna! WE are in a no friendly agreement. I don't want you anywhere near me! The time were we use to be friends are over! So do me a favor and get out, before I turn your mind into dust!" he hissed.

Tsuna could feel his heart breaking into more pieces, he hadn't meant to upset the raven. He could feel the tears trying to get out but he hold them back "Oh....I-I'm Sorry Tsu-kun. I.....didn't w-want to upset y-you......I'll just go." his voice quiver and turned his back to head toward the door, he didn't want the other teen looking at his falling tears.

However, Tsukuyomi already knew this because Tsuna's body was shaking as he left the room. He sighed then gritted his teeth "Damn you Tsuna. Why couldn't you just forget it and move on." his eyes then landed on the ring on his night stand. His eyes narrow at yesterdays event. " Do I........?"

Moments shortly the raven came down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he set foot on the kitchen he saw every guardian and the bosses, plus Reborn and others, already there eating their breakfast. They all turned to look at the new comer '_ Note to self either wake up earlier or eat later on to avoid the losers who have a grudge against me._' he thought to himself.

Reborn notice a certain ring Tsukuyomi had on his right hand and smiled. " Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" all eyes landed on the little mafia as he spoke " From this day forth the family will be protected by our new guardian, Tsukuyomi the Dark Guardian." he smirked at the shocked faces of the Vongolas " I would say to make him welcome and not bother him but I don't think that will be a problem........for him anyway."

" What?!! That bastard can't be a guardian!! And I haven't even heard of a Dark Guardian before!!" Gokudera roared.

Reborn nodded " True. But that's because in the history of our family there's only been one. With Tsukuyomi here that makes two, so his presence is very important to out family."

Tsuna smiled trying to hide the pain. This however didn't go unnoticed by Tsunayoshi. The raven simply went and took a seat in front of the two bosses, the only one available, and ignored them as he waited for his meal. Tsuna was little disappointed by the lack of attention and by the morning event " Um.....please excuse me." he got up and left the kitchen.

Tsunayoshi looked t Tsuna's direction and then glared at the raven " What did you do to him?"

he growled.

Tsukuyomi looked at him boredly " I set him straight. He think he can't come to me and act like nothing ever happened. Plus he can't sleep in my bed like we are a couple. I still hate him, I simply warned him is all."

Tsunayoshi's eyes were the size of plates "H-He slept w-with y-you?" he shutter a little before he glared once more " What did you do to him?!" he hissed a little higher but low enough so everyone couldn't hear them.

Tsukuyomi raised a brow, then smirked " Well, well, well. Looks like someone wants little Tsuna's attention all to himself." his smirk grew at he saw Tsunayoshi blushing.

" S-Shut up!"

Tsukuyomi simply smirked " Well be careful because when the least you expect it he will stab you in the back."

The brunet frowned " How could you say that? Tsuna means everything to me....to all of us. He would never betray us. And no matter what you say I think deep down you want to forgive Tsuna and make things the way they used to be." he took a breath before continuing " You know Tsuna better than anyone in this room, so I think you know what you say is a bunch of bull...."

Now it was the raven's turn to glare " You're wrong! Tsuna will never change!" he gritted his teeth before he got up " Whatever! I'm leaving." he exited the kitchen. ' _He is wrong! He must be_!' he took a breath to calm down ' _I gotta think of something else. Maybe I'll go and decorate my room a little_.' he smirked at the idea and headed to his room.

Tsunayoshi stare at his direction at his direction and frowned a bit ' _He won't get him....no matter what! He won't have Tsuna!_' he thought as he stabbed the plate in half. To Tsunayoshi, Tsukuyomi was a rival. And he would be dead if he let him win. Things just got complicated for him.

**Well here was the chapter. I really feel bad for Tsuna.....OK now I'm fine. Review and tell me what you think!! Am I doing good? Please say yes! :)**


	6. Welcome back Tsuna

Tsukuyomi

**Welcome to another chapter of my fic. I'm very pleased with the reviews. I would like to apologize because of the spelling errors, I really try my best at it. Sorry. Anyway I'm here to please the people. But I really like writing new things and try to make people like it. So far my two fics were pretty good, and I'm proud of both. I like to thank easterlily16 and others for reviewing. Now on to the next chap.**

( _Welcome back Tsuna_ )

Tsukuyomi stared at the ceiling wide awake, he hasn't been able to fall asleep all night for some reason. He sighed as he got up from the bed and went to his bathroom. The first thing he did was look at himself in the mirror. His black fire still burned from his forehead, his eyes had bags, and he just look plain tired. He then went and took a shower and put his black clothing back on. The raven teen was about to sit down when a sudden noise startle him.

" Attention all Guardians, please report to the training room at once."

Tsukuyomi was going to ignore the call but the voice added....

" That means you too Tsukuyomi. Thank you."

He grumble a few blasphemies at the Alcobarebo as he made his way to the accursed training room. Tsukuyomi entered the room and saw every guardian already in the room along with Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna fiddle a little " Good morning.....Tsu-kun." he said timidly.

Tsukuyomi was tired to brush him off so he decided to humor him " Morning." he said tiredly.

Tsuna smiled a little at this ' _Well it's a little improvement._' he thought happily. Tsunayoshi simply glared at the raven's direction gritting his teeth.

Seconds later the doors of the training room bursted open, Reborn came in and stood right in front of them. " Good morning Vongola family. As you know you are one of the most important family in Italy, if not the world, so you must all be at tip top shape in case of a situation should arise. You will be assigned a sparing partner today. You will be switch every time you spar or so, and I shall be the one who will assign you said partner." Most of them groan but Reborn ignored them " Today, it will be as followed: Gokudera vs Ryohei, Mukuro vs Hibari, Tsuna vs Tsunayoshi, Tsukuyomi vs Yamamoto, and since Lambo is still a child, that and that fact he is still asleep ( Thank God ), he won't be participating. You may each pick and area from the training room to spar. You may begin when you are ready."

Everyone took a different part of the room and began to attack the other. Yamamoto approach Tsukuyomi with a grin on his face. " Yo! I guess its you and me! Hahaha. No hard feelings for yesterdays event, right? Let's do our best." then he turned serious and took a stance " I won't hold back you know."

"..ZZZZZZZ...."

"Huh?" Yamamoto look surprised at the sleeping raven. He simply stood on his spot asleep, eyes closed, cloak covering his body. He grin at the opportunity ' _I know how to wake him up!_' he ran forward and jump in the air. He then came down toward the raven and brought his blade down.

The ravens instinct kicked in and immediately the scythe appeared and block the blade. " Well, that was rude of you. Can't you see I was sleeping?" he yawned.

" Hahaha. Yeah, but this is sparing and I was the lucky one to get to fight you! You know that every one is itching for a rematch, right?" the tall teen replied with a grin.

" Lovely." he rolled his eyes and push the teen back " Well since you are the nice guy I guess I prefer battling you than the others. Lets get this over with."

" Thats the spirit!! Here I come!!" he rushed forward.

The two were exchanging blow after blow and Tsukuyomi was actually struggling with Yamamoto. ' _Damn these ring bands around my wrist!_' he was panting as he thought this. He was actually having a hard time against the tall asian teen.

Yamamoto was no better. He was sweating and panting hard " Wow.....even with less than half of your strength......your still pretty strong. But I think your struggling.....aren't ya?" he grinned.

Tsukuyomi was beginning to get annoyed " What was that?"

" Well before you didn't even put an effort and now look at you, sweating and panting! I think I have a chance to win. Hahaha." Yamamoto grinned.

" Oh! You are going to regret saying that you happy gerbil!" his left hand began to glow. Soon the glow began to intensified and he pointed it at Yamamoto's direction.

" Uh-oh....."

" Eat this!!" he shouted as black fireballs began to shoot from his hand like a gatling gun.

" Yikes!!" he turned and ran. The rain of fire balls close behind him. He passed right between Gokudera and Ryohei.

" Hey whats the big idea baseball idiot?!!" the silver hair teen roared. But as he saw the barrage of fireballs following said teen he back away "...........I mean, good luck! But if you die, can you give me something good in your will!!" he shouted.

" Not helping Gokudera-kun!!" Yamamoto shouted as he kept on running.

Soon the asian teen reached the end of the room, so his simply ran up the wall. The fire balls collided with the wall, but now were moving upward in the ravens direction making a trail of fire in its wake. Yamamoto continue to run and he even reach the top and ran up on the roof upside down. The fire balls continue for a while but suddenly stopped. Yamamoto turned to look at Tsukuyomi panting heavily and grinned " What's the matter.....tired?" he teased.

" Riiiiiiiiiight. Tell me, how can you walk on the roof upside down?" was his response.

" Huh? Roof? Upside down?" he looked up and saw that indeed he was upside down, so naturally gravity kicked in. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!" Yamamoto fell from the top until he hit the ground, a smoke cloud rose from the spot. When it settle down Yamamoto had a bump in the head and was knocked out.

The raven teen walk to the spot were the unconscious teen laid. Gokudera, who just finished his sparring training, stood next to him, both eying the unconscious teen. " He's not very bright is he?" the raven asked.

" Gah! Stupid baseball idiot!! Can't do anything right!!"

Tsukuyomi sighed and began to walk away, he was done with training for the day. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi continue their relentless attack at each other, fire and ice colliding with one another neither giving in to the other. Both brunets launch forward to the other and their fists collided. The were both thrown the opposite direction from the force and by some reason their rings were knocked out and flew at the same direction landing in front of the retreating raven.

Tsukuyomi saw this and picked both the rings and stared at them. ' _So these things together are the Vongola ring of the sky, huh? I can sense a lot of power coming from each piece, I can imagine what sort of power they can reach once together......._' any further thought was interrupted by a voice.

" Hey, if you don't mind, can you give those back to us?" said an annoyed Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was simply watching for the ravens reaction.

Tsukuyomi stared at the rings then at the brunets. An idea suddenly popped in his head making him grinned " You want them? Come and get them in my room." he chuckled as he exit the place and toward his room.

Tsunayoshi was practically burning up " Why that asshole!! Who does he think he is!!"

" Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun I'm sure Tsu-kun has his reasons for...um...taking our rings. All we got to do is go and get them in his room." Tsuna tried to reason.

" Oh, I'll go get them alright! Right after I burn him to cinders!!" he made his way toward the ravens room. Tsuna sighed and followed right after.

" Oya? This will be interesting." Mukuro followed the brunets. Soon all the guardians were heading toward the Dark Guardian's room. Shortly, they all stood right in front of the room and for some reason no one wanted to go inside first.

" Well what's the big deal? Its just a room, much like ours! We can just head in and take the rings." Gokudera said hotly.

" Kufufufu....Did you forget who's room is this? If you're so confident your mind or body won't blow up then go ahead and be the first one to enter his room." Mukuro practically dared the bomber.

Gokudera gulped " Um.....I can't you see...um...." he was now trying to find an excuse.

" Gokudera-kun lets just face it. We are all nervous what sort of trap Tsukuyomi-kun had in order to prevent any break ins inside his room. We're all scare to go in there." Yamamoto said.

" Yeah! He is one EXTREME dude. And not in the good way."

" Yeah, and I believe he did something to protect his room since I broke in and slept here." Tsuna suddenly said. He turned and every guardian was looking at him in disbelieve " Um.....Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Tsunayoshi simply sighed in annoyance.

" We are wasting time here herbivores. Let's just get the stupid rings and get it over with." Hibari spoked.

" If that's the case, then why don't you open the door then Hibari?" Reborn suddenly said appearing out of nowhere.

" Reborn! Where did you come from?" Tsuna said surprised.

" Oh I was walking by and saw the commotion and I got curious as well." he turned to Hibari " Well?"

Hibari, dare one say it, looked nervous. But his pride wouldn't let him back down and stepped forward. He took a breath and open the doors and took look inside " You have got to be kidding me."

All the guardian stood in front of the door and their jaws instantly dropped, Reborn had a bewildered face. There in front of them was an alley and when they look up the saw that it was night, but when they look out of the room it was plain daylight. They all dared to enter the door and walk through the alley and once out they notice they were in what appears to be a city in plain night.

" What the hell is a city doing in that bastard room?!!" Goudera shouted.

" An illusion?" Yamamoto said.

Mukuro walk to a nearby wall and placed his hand on it " Indeed, but at the same time it's real. The structure, atmosphere, all of this feels real, this could be one of his real illusions he can created. In other words I say a parallel world created by him. " he turned toward the group " If that's the case, then he can control anything here. Time, reality, space...you name it."

" Interesting even with less than half his strength he can do something like this." Reborn said with praised.

" Enough praised and admiring the place! We need to find where he is in this big city to get Tsuna's and my ring back." Tsunayoshi said annoyed.

" I say we check that EXTREME castle over there."

They all turned and saw a castle in the middle of the city. It was white with a black symbol on certain areas. It was also connected with bridges across the castle that connected to a higher or lower part of the structure. The moon on the back made it look ethereal to all who saw it.

Tsuna was in awed and so was the rest of them. Reborn whistle " That is one impressive castle, it even has the Dark Guardian symbol on it. Well....lets head over there." the Alcobareno began to move toward the huge castle.

It took the minutes to reach the castle, but the walk was kind of eerie. Not a single soul or any sign of movement anywhere, the only think that could be heard was the wind blowing and the sound of thunder in the distance. Once they reach their destination they couldn't continue any further, reason being that there was no more ground to go on. The castle was floating in the air and under it was nothing but a swirling black void.

" How are we going to reach the predator now?" Hibari asked looking into the pitch black hole.

Tsuna turned to illusionist" Mukuro, can't you create a bridge or something?"

" It will be difficult without Chrome. But for you, my little Tsuna-kun, I'll make it happened." he replied in a determined tone.

Tsuna laugh nervously while Hibari simply looked annoyed " Just hurry or I'll bite you to death."

" Temper, temper." Mukuro teased before he concentrated and closed his eyes. He open his right eye and a symbol appeared on it. A crystal looking bridge appeared right in front of them. " Let's hurry a cross the bridge. I can't hold it for a long time period." he said as he ran toward the castle on the bridge he created.

The others followed the illusionist until the reach a platform that seems to connect to the entrance of the place. As soon as they set foot on the platform the bridge tumble. They followed the path and enter the giant castle. Inside was no different than the outside. The wall and structures inside were all white, with the exception of a few things.

Tsunayoshi turned to look at the party " Alright heres the deal. As you can all see, this place is huge and possible have many doors and corridors. We'll divide into groups of two. Gokudera and Yamamoto you guys take one passage, Ryohei and Reborn you take another, Mukuro, you and Hibari head toward that path and Tsuna and I will take the remaining ones. Once we find the rings we take it and leave this place. Well gather at this same spot once we finish or find the rings. Ok everyone split up and be careful, we're on his turf now."

Everyone nodded and headed out. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi began to explore the place, it was well lighted for some reason, even thou it was dark outside the place. They continue to explore every inch of their section occasionally stopping to rest for a while. Tsunayoshi decide to ask a question that was plaguing him for a while now " Tsuna. Why did you slept with that guy?"

" W-What?!" Tsuna blushed at the question " I didn't.....oh, you mean sneaked into his room and sleeping on his bed?" the other nodded thou a tint of pink could be seen from the misunderstanding. " Well, when we were little I always was afraid of the dark, thinking some kind of monster would jump on me. Tsu-kun would laid beside me and let me cuddle with him so I could sleep again. Of course when I attempted to try it again the result where a smack in the head and venom throw at me. But I don't blame him, I betrayed him so it's to be expected."

" You can't be serious! How can you say that?! The guy's practically torturing you and you simply say 'it's not his fault'?!!" Tsunayoshi growled.

Tsuna looked down " I deserve it. You would never understand what it feels like to be left alone for many years by the one you trusted the most." he said softly.

Tsunayoshi greeted his teeth, but before he said anything a certain door caught his attention. " Come on let's check this door out before I loose my mind here." he growled as he led Tsuna to the door.

The doors design was different than the others and a slight bigger than the rest. Tsunayoshi pushed the door open and enter the room. Inside the room was a place awfully familiar to Tsuna. The moon was shining from the sky, a crystal lake was at the center of the meadow like area and there were trees with glowing white leafs all over the place. The white leaf dance beautifully in the air as the wind carried them around the place.

" This place....it can't be." Tsuna said almost too quietly.

A chuckled was suddenly heard echoing around the field. Both brunets looked around the place in search for the source. Tsunayoshi gaze halted on a particular figure resting on one of the many trees. His cloak and hair moved softly to the gentle breeze while he leaned on one of the trees. Tsuna soon spotted the figure and began to shake. " Tsu-kun.......is this....?"

Tsukuyomi smirked, his eyes closed as he felt the cooling breeze " Yes Tsuna. THIS......is the place were we always hang around when you slept. This is the place where we share secret with each other. This is the place where you told me I was your world." he opened his eyes to stare at Tsuna. To the brunet's horror he saw no emotion behind them, just an empty shell " This is the place were you left me behind and forgot me when you betrayed me."

He was now standing up fully " Welcome back Tsuna." he said hollowed.

**Well here's the other chapter. I hope you enjoyed it my reviewers. Till next time.**


	7. Paper Moon

Tsukuyomi

**Thanks to all the people who are sticking by my fic. Again sorry for the delay, you know...work and all. Now I'm going to try and get some action into this story.....soon enough, I still have something planed. Well enjoy this chapter.**

( _Paper Moon _)

\_I'm falling_

_Down into my Shadow_

_Allow your breath to be still_

_For the deadly night awaits_\

Tsuna took a step back at the monotone tone the raven spoked. Tsunayoshi stood between Tsuna and Tsukuyomi taking a defensive stance. He was frowning the whole time, like the brunet he too did not like the way the Dark Guardian spoke and how his eyes look void of any emotion.

Tsukuyomi smirked hollowly at the scene " Well, seems like you aren't going to take my advise. He will betray you as soon as you fully trust him."

Tsunayoshi frowned " Not this bull again. You know you're wrong!" he put on his gloves and they immediately began to burn " I also know that because you created this world you have to constantly sustain it, leaving you drained." Tsukuyomi said nor did anything, he just stared " You can thank Reborn for that!!" he launch like a rocket heading straight for the raven.

Tsukuyomi shook his head. He suddenly appeared close to Tsunayoshi and grabbed him by his for head, effectively stopping him. The flames on the brunets head didn't seem to do anything to the red eye teen. Tsunayoshi stood paralyze in place expecting either for his head to be crush or for the teen to summon a blast and take him out. To his surprise he did neither, he simply let go of his forehead.

" Relax you twit. If I wanted to kill you I would've done so the moment you set foot in my realm." Tsukuyomi spoke before he turned around and walk toward the lake. He stood at the edge and stared down at the crystal like waters as if remembering " You are right and wrong at the same time. Creating this world did leave me drain and I wouldn't be able to maintain it for more than minutes because of these seals on my wrist. Much less with this many illusions I created on this world."

" Then....how...?" Tsunayoshi asked but was cut off.

" Simple. I place some seals of my own around the illusionary world. There are seven in total. Four lied hidden somewhere around the city and three somewhere around the castle. Each hidden in the forms of objects. To dispel this world all seven seals must be either destroyed or I dispelled the whole thing. But enough about that...." he turned to look at Tsuna " I hope that everythings is to your liking Tsuna." he smirked.

" W-Why did you brought us h-here?" he asked in fear.

" Now Tsuna, you shouldn't be afraid of this place. It should bring you wonderful memories." replied the raven. " I wanted you two to see what happened that fateful day."

_\It's scary_

_If that is your wish, my dear_

_Any world you like can appear_

_If you want it, before your weary eyes\_

Tsuna visibly paled while Tsunayoshi frowned. " Why?" was all he asked.

" I have no reason behind it just to show you especially my past." he closed his eyes " maybe then you'll finally see the truth." he open them and they looked like pinwheels " Moon Reader." as he said this time seemed to stop. Then the background began to swirl until it suddenly stop. It look like they were back in Japan, more specifically Tsuna's room. But the room looked differently, it looked smaller and toys were still there. The door of the room opened and a very tiny Tsuna ran in crying. Both Tsuna's were surprised but when the child went through Tsuna, it was cleared that it was an illusion of the past.

" _Waaaaaaaaaaagh!!!" he sniffed and hiccuped._

_Out of thin air something began to take form. To both their surprise it was a young looking Tsukuyomi, he still had his cloak but here he could hover over the air. " What's the matter Tsuna-kun? Did someone tried to hurt you again?" he asked concerned._

"_N-No....sniff....I-I felt down and....sniff....I got a bubu!!" he started to cry again._

_The young raven boy shook his head " Tsuna-kun, you got to stop tripping on flat surfaces." he knelled down and kiss Tsuna 'bubu' " There! All better?"_

_The young brunet giggled " Yeah! All better!" _

The image faded and soon other memories began to appeared. Tsuna was reliving each and every moment, each bringing a different emotion. But the pain he had grew as he saw each one of them. A certain moment came into play, one all to familiar to the brunet.

_Tsuna suddenly spaced out and found himself in a field close to a crystal lake. A full red moon could be seen perfectly lighting the place with its light. The stars also shone, there were also trees with white leafs, said leafs were flying everywhere do to the soft wind that blew in the place. The place look mystical for short, and this was Tsuna and Tsukuyomi secret place._

_He looked around and spotted his twin resting on one of the trees close to the crystal clear lake. Tsuna ran to him. " Tsu-kun!" he screamed as tears ran from his eyes._

_Tsukuyomi stood up and walk toward the direction Tsuna was coming " What is it Tsuna-kun? I can feel you getting sad and angry all the way here. What's wrong?"_

_Tsuna hugged the other boy and began to sob on his cloak. Both boys had grown from the last three years. Both were the same height, and such with the obvious differences of course, with the exception that Tsuna's eyes were big and round, and innocent, while Tsukuyomi's eyes were always half open most of the time and their corners were sharper. The raven hugged the sobbing brunet and rubbed his back to calm him down._

_Tsuna's sobs began to lessen " M-Mommy...is taking me to a psychic (sniff)...... to get rid of you." he began to cry once more._

" _A psychiatrist?! What does she think I am? An imaginary friend or something like that? Fine, she and others can't see me, but still!!" the other boy said incredulously._

_Tsuna nodded " I....(sniff) …..don't want to lose you!....Y-Your my whole world!....I can't...be alone again." he sniffed and rubbed his eyes._

_Tsukuyomi gave the other a gentle smile " Don't worry Tsuna-kun. As long as you believe in me nothing will happen to me. Right, precious Tsuna?" he said while he tickle the brunet said making him giggle._

" _Ok....I guess you're right Tsu-kun." he said as a big smile appeared on his face._

_The raven close his hand for a moment. Tsuna stared at the others hand, a black spark seemed to be coming from it. Moments later Tsukuyomi open his hand and a black looking marble tied to a chain appeared in it. " Here, take this back with you." he said as he tied it around the other boy's neck. " Think of it as a gift." he grinned._

_Tsuna's eye's sparkled " Wow, Tsu-kun! It's beautiful! I'll keep it for ever!"_

" _You better or I'm going to lecture you for the rest of your life." he said while Tsuna giggled " Well you better go. Your mother is gonna be worry if you stay to long....and I feel the car slowing down."_

_Tsuna sighed sadly " Good bye then."_

" _No. I'll see you later. For sure." he reassured the brunet and Tsuna seemed pleased with it and left the place._

_He was once again in the car and notice his mother parking on a empty space. Tsuna was nervous but notice a chain with a black marble at the tip. He smiled softly, the door to his seat open._

" _Ready Tsu-kun?" his mother asked._

" _That's his name not mine."_

But now came a part that Tsuna had not remember, one that would remain in his mind forever.

_Tsukuyomi was resting on one of the many trees that surrounded the world he created, with Tsuna's permission of course, wondering how Tsuna was holding up against the man or woman trying to convince Tsuna that he isn't real. Suddenly his world began to collapse. " What the.....What is going on?!" suddenly he began to hear a conversation._

" _So.....(sniff).....he isn't real?.....I made him because.....I was lonely?" he heard a crying voice._

" _Yes Tsuna. You see you were bully so much and were left alone so often you created Tsukuyomi as a way to ease your pain. Everything you thought you did with someone was all you all along, no one else. The actions that you said Tsukuyomi beat up the school bully because he hurt you was really you who did that. I'm sorry to say Tsuna but......." the other voice, older by the sound, took a deep breath ".....Tsukuyomi is not real. He's real to you because that how you see it. I'm sorry."_

_He heard sobbing from the younger boy. " It.....(sniff).....isn't fair!" he wailed._

" _No! Tsuna-kun! Don't listen to him! I am real!" he shouted in vain. His and Tsuna's world was beginning to fall apart. Pieces began to break, like a mirror being broken. " Please.....Tsuna....Don't do this to me. To us." the raven said softly._

" _I'm sorry sweety. But it was for the best. You need real friends that you can hang with. This wasn't healthy for you." Tsuna's mother tried to comfort the weeping boy._

_Soon the whole place was gone and only darkness was left. Before long the raven notice he was trapped in what it looked like a sphere. He struggle to get free and reach Tsuna to assured the boy that he was there, the fire in his forehead intensified in the process, but his struggle did nothing and soon he became tired. He folded his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them curling himself into a ball. His eyes felt heavy and the flame became normal once more._

" _Tsuna-kun.....why?" was all he said before he fell into a deep slumber._

_\See you in your dreams, yeah baby_

_Whether they be_

_Nightmares or Sweet Dreams/_

As soon as the young raven said this the images disappeared and they were back at the meadow the the older raven created. He turned toward Tsunayoshi with ad empty look. " As you can see I did trust Tsuna fully. And you saw the results. What makes you any better than me? What makes you so assured yourself that he won't do the same thing he did to me? That he was young? Heh, like that is even an excuse." he then turned to Tsuna " You have seen what happened on that day. Now tell me Tsuna-kun, who's fault was it?"

Tsuna's bangs cover his eyes he mumble something at a very low tone. Tsukuyomi smirked at this " What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

" It was....my fault." he said much higher.

" Who was it?"

" Mine! It was my fault! I shouldn't have believe that man! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna leg couldn't hold him anymore and he knelt down crying.

Tsunayoshi was silent for a moment but then spoke " So what?"

Tsukuyomi turned to him " What was that?"

Tsunayoshi glared at his direction " I said, so what?! He made a mistake!! We all do! He was a child against a person with experience in what he was doing! You called yourself his friend but you can't find it in your heart to forgive him for that!! You're not his friend at all!! In fact he has other friends who accepted him for who he is!! You're no better than what you claim Tsuna is, you heartless bastard!! Tsuna is our world, he is the one keeping us together! And I'll be damn if I let you keep this charade any longer!!" he panted from his outburst.

Tsuna's eyes were wide, tears were still falling from them " Tsunayoshi-kun...." he said in awe.

\_Fairy Blue, adorned for only you_

_The sky where stars burn bright_

_But laid to wasted by the_

_Black Paper Moon_\

Tsukuyomi didn't react " You poor naive fool. Very well then no more charades." the scenery immediately change and now they were standing on a very thin bridge. Tsuna and his clone look at the side and saw a sea of black flames below them. Tsukuyomi stood in the middle and held one arm stretch out over the edge " Tsuna, stand up." Said teen did so. The raven then grabbed the orb around his neck and place it in the other arm and stretch it over the other side of the edge " In one hand I have your's and Tsunayoshi's rings...." he motion to his left arm " …..and on the other hand I have the gift I gave you many years ago."

Tsuna's eyes were wide. Tsunayousho spoke " What are you getting at?!"

Tsukuyomi smirked " One of these items will be destroyed. The one Tsuna doesn't choose will be the one that I throw into the black flames. Here is my question Tsuna, do you choose the rings that represent your family? Or do you choose the orb which represent me? One will fall and the other one will go out of this room unharmed. Do you choose your new friend or do you choose your old one? Make your choice." his smirked grew.

To say Tsuna was stunned by the sudden event would be the understatement of the year. ' _He's making me choose?!_'

" Cut the crap!! Tsuna doesn't have to play your sick game!! He can take the rings before they reach the flames!!" Tsunayoshi roared.

" Oh? Are you sure about that? These flames are hotter than that of the sun. Will you be able to withstand the heat without melting away?" insanity was starting to sink into the ravens eyes " Tsuna must choose one or they both go into the fire!!" he grinned madly.

Tsuna bit his lip, his hands were fisted, and his pulse was rising ' _What do I do?! What do I do?! Which one do I choose?_'

Tsunayoshi glared at the raven, then turned to the brunet. ' _He'll choose the rings, for sure. Once he does I'll make a dash for it and try to knock him out._'

Tsuna looked nervous for a moment but then a determined look pass through his face " Alright....I've made up my mind!"

'_Here it comes...better be ready._' Tsunayoshi thought.

Tsukuyomi grinned widen " Well then tell me. Which one did you pick?"

Tsuna took a breath " I choose.....". As he prepare his answer Tsunayoshi's muscles tensed at the ready while Tsukuyomi madly grin grew"...I choose...the orb." he said with confident.

\_If you place your faith in me, my dear_

_When you're _

_Lost, here I am_

_Forever with your soul_\

Tsunayoshi was not expecting this, he turned to Tsuna surprised. Tsukuyomi's eyes widen, surprise replacing the madness that lingered in them for a short moment. He nearly dropped both items when Tsuna made his choice. " W-What?" the raven was not expecting this answer.

Tsuna turned to his twin " I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun...." he then turned to the stunned raven ".....but that orb means a lot to me. More so than the rings. " he closed his eyes and placed his hand over the chest where the heart lies " I made a promise to always take care of that because it was given to me by my very first friend. The first one to ever accept me for who I really am." he looked determined.

Tsunayoshi however did not agreed with this " Tsuna, what are you thinking?!! Those half of the ring posses immense power that can help us protect those we love!! How can you choose that orb?!!"

" I'm sorry....but I made up my mind!! Reborn can have my head for all I care!" he shot back stunning the other brunet.

Tsukuyomi's mind was in pure chaos and because of this the illusions became more wild and realistic unable to control them properly. ' _What the hell happen?!! I was sure he would pick the ring!! He can't still care about me!! Can he?!! Have I been wrong?!! No! I'm always right! But he choose me over his mafia family.... Gaaagh!! WHY?!!' _" …...why?" he finally said quietly.

" Huh?" Tsuna was surprised. ' _Am I.....?_'

" Why did you pick mine? I was sure you would pick the rings, then Tsunayoshi would see that you really did forget me!" he clutch his head like he was in pain and knelled to the ground, his cloak seemed to move on its own because of the surge of energy coming from him " Why?! Why did you choose me?!! Why?! Why?! WHY?!!!"

Tsuna move toward the kneeling raven and crouch down beside him and embraced him, ignoring the immense power coming from him and hurting him " Because no matter how cold you try to be, how bad you treat me, or how much you try to make me forget you.....you're still my Tsu-kun. And I won't loose you....not again." he said softly.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widen in awe and disbelieve and everything calmed down. The world changed back into the beautiful meadow area. He slowly rose, taking Tsuna with him but didn't shoved him away like he would usually do. He slowly pulled Tsuna way from him and took his hands and placed both items in them " Take them and leave......I need some time to be alone." he said softly not looking at Tsuna in the eyes as he turned.

" But...Tsu-kun!!" before anymore protest could be made, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi found themselves on the front of the Dark Guardian's door. And not only them but the rest of the guardian were outside as well before the door suddenly closed on them leaving them outside the world they just seen.

" Um...what happened?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

" Tsu-kun!! Please open...." Tsuna began to move toward the door but a voice stop him.

" Tsuna! Let him be! He needs some time alone. And I'm sure everyone want to know what happened in there." Tsunayoshi said as he held on to Tsuna. Tsuna looked disappointed but agreed.

Inside the room in the very tip of the castle a lone figure was gazing at the moon above. " He chose me....". Tsukuyomi still couldn't believe the sudden turn of events " But....what if...." he was struggling within himself. His gaze turned from the fake moon and toward the alley were his door to the mansion lies " Maybe.....I'll give him one last chance." he finally decided before he turned away from the illusionary moon and into the castle to rest.

\_Not unlike the shining moon above_

_you see bright and true_\

**Another chapter done. I'm really like writing. Once again sorry for the spelling errors. The song in between some parts of the story is called Paper Moon, for those who don't know its the second opening from Soul Eater ( Great anime in my opinion ). Well till next time.**


	8. A day at the fair

Tsukuyomi

**Enjoy the next chap.**

( _A day at the fair_)

It has been a week since the whole chain of events that occurred in the raven's teen room, and said raven was still inside his room, never once coming out. This worried Tsuna, a lot and because of this Tsunayoshi was bother as well seeing the brunet constantly worrying for the ravens well being. There were rumors about a the Dark Guardian coming out at the dead of night for who knows what, but before any confirmations were made he simply vanished. Today was no different. There was no sign of Tsukuyomi anywhere and the all the Guardians and Tsunayoshi were out, leaving him alone to mope.

" GAH!! What am I going to do?!!" he pulled his hair in frustration, currently on his office sitting on his comfy chair, the orb and his half of the ring glitter at the touch of daylight.

" About what?"

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tsuna pushed the chair backward in fright making him fall to the ground. He groan as he got up from his position rubbing his back " You know Reborn, you could always knock rather than appeared out of thin air." the teen said.

" It's more fun this way." the baby mafioso shrugged " Now, what seems to be the problem this time Tsuna?"

The brunet sighed in frustration " It's Tsukuyomi-kun. He hasn't been out of his room since the whole thing that took place in there. I guess I'm just worried is all."

Reborn simply stared " Well Tsuna why don't you take him to that fair that just recently arrived at the town?"

" Huh? There's one on town?" he thought for a moment before he got sad " But....what if he doesn't want to come?"

" You won't know until you try." Reborn replied.

Tsuna thought for a second " You know...you're right!! I'll go now!! Thanks Reborn!!" he darted out of the office in a hurry.

Reborn smirked " Good luck Tsuna. You'll need it."

On the meadow he created, Tsukuyomi was resting on one of the tree branches gazing at the moon. The teen was bored out of his mind. He hasn't left his room during the day, and by night he would come out, get something to eat, then back to the room. The only thing keeping him from dying out of boredom was the television. He just wasn't ready to face Tsuna again, he felt useless in a time like this.

" By my predecessor!! Why is life so hard and boring!!" he sighed.

The sound of someone knocking at his door echoed through the entire meadow. He got up from his position and leaped from the branch he was currently resting on. " Now who could that be?" he instantly teleported out of the area and on to the door.

Tsuna was waiting patiently for the door to open, he was trying to figure out what to say to the raven once he came out. ' _Aw the hell with it!! I'll just wing it_!' he thought. When he saw the handle beginning to spin he took a breath and prepared himself.

Tsukuyomi open the door to his room and to his surprise, not, Tsuna was looking straight at him. He sighed " What is it Tsuna? I'm pretty busy right now." he lied.

" I'm sure you are." Tsuna rolled his eyes " Listen....there is this fair on town and I was wondering if.....you would like to come with me?" he said nervously.

Tsukuyomi raised a brow then sighed once more " Listen, Tsuna, I would love to go...but...." however he was cut off by the brunet.

" Oh no you don't! You have barely come out of your room for over a week!! And rumors are starting to spread that you're a vampire that come out to feed on the dead of night. In addition, I know for a fact that you are doing absolutely nothing in there except watching TV!!" he grabbed the raven and dragged him out. " We are going and thats final!!"

" But..." Tsukuyomi tried to protest but was silence by a glare from the brunet. He sighed ' _How bad can it be?_' he thought in defeat.

Tsuna was worried for a second ' _I thought he would blow up from that and burn me with Amaterasu, but I guess he choose to go._' he though, smiling as he did.

Unbeknown to them Reborn was watching from the corner. He smirk as he saw the pair heading for the car to leave " Have fun Tsuna." he said as he left his hiding spot.

The drive to the fair was unusually calm. Tsuna was staring at the window with a smile the whole way, while Tsukuyomi couldn't help but smiled little at the obvious excitement about the whole thing. The day seemed perfect for being at a fair. He himself hasn't been on a fair, being inside Tsuna's and seeing him enjoy the fun rides didn't count, so naturally he felt a little excited to go as well. After an hour they arrived at their destination, Tsuna thank the driver and got off running straight toward the entrance. The raven follow the hyper teen toward the entrance in a more calmer pace. Tsuna paid for the tickets and both teens went inside the park.

" Where do we begin?! The fairs wheel?! Bomber cars?! OH, I can't decide!! What do you think Tsu-kun?" he smiled at the raven.

Tsukuyomi was looking at a certain ride, a grin appeared on his face before turning to Tsuna with said grin " I know which ride we can go first."

" Really? Which one?" Tsuna asked politely. Tsukuyomi simply grinned and pointed to said ride. Tsuna follow the direction in which he pointed and visibly paled " O-Oh! A-A r-roller c-coaster..." he gulped " s-sure we can g-go." he slowly made his way to the ride.

The raven was going to enjoy this. He knew for a fact that Tsuna hated and feared the roller coaster and among others. Oh yes, he may no longer want to harm Tsuna for what he did before, so why not scare him and enjoy it for a while. ' _Payback a bitch!!_' he shouted in his mind as he made his way toward the ride.

The line to the coaster was huge " Aw, too bad. The lines too long maybe we should wait. I know! Let's go to the fairs wheel!" Tsuna said a little too relieved and was beginning to turn to go when a hand hold him in place.

" You obviously forgot who you're with." he suddenly gain the attention of the whole line, Tsuna wonder what was the other teen up to. Tsukuyomi was surrounded by a huge dark aura follow by a horrible evil background making the people in the line shake in fear. " Move or die." was all he said before people ran for their life, a few fainted. There was no lines now, much to Tsuna's dismay. The raven turned toward him and grinned " Shall we?" Seconds later, everybody in the fair heard a terrify scream coming from said ride along with a laughter.

Back at the Vongola mansion all of the guardians, plus one of the two leaders, just arrive from wherever they were. Tsunayoshi made his way toward Tsuna's office, since both had different office, to report that they all had come back and sign some papers he was holding. " Tsuna-kun, we're back. Can you help me sign....." he stopped as he notice the empty office. " Huh?"

" Ah! Tsunayoshi you have returned. I believe the negotiations with the Arcadia family went well?"

Reborn suddenly appeared behind him.

" Eh, yeah." he looked at the empty office " Say Reborn, where is Tsuna? I thought he would be here signing some paperwork." he asked.

Reborn smirked " Oh, Tsuna took Tsukuyomi to the fair in town. He was worry about the Dark Guardian not coming out for a week, so he decided to take him there."

Tsunayoshi dropped the paper he was currently holding. ' _Tsuna....is with that guy....on the fair?! But I was going to take Tsuna to the fair today!!_' he thought. He bolted out of the room.

Reborn shook his head " Ah, young love. It makes the best suspense and drama there is. Especially a love triangle."

" Reborn! Is that you in the office?" a feminine voice said from the hall way. It was Bianchi.

" Well time to split!" he disguised himself and exited the room.

At the fair Tsuna and Tsukuyomi just came out of the haunted mansion. The brunet came out paled from fright, while the raven came out red from laughter and being put in a death grip by the other.

" I got to say Tsuna-kun, you were right! Coming to the fair was a blast! I haven't enjoy myself in a long time." ' _That and seeing you scream in terror was worth every thing you did to me, so I guess we're even._' he thought with a grin. " Well Tsuna-kun you pleased me in going to each of my rides first, so it's your turn to choose."

" C-Can we get s-some cotton candy f-first?" he said with puppy eyes.

The raven smiled ' _Wow, that was cute....wait WHAT?!!_' he shook his head to dismiss the thought " Yeah, sure. You deserve it from being...um...brave." he snickered trying not to laugh.

Tsuna took no notice of this " Yata!! Les't go." he dragged the teen to the vendor near by them.

Not to far from them a group of teenager were eying the two closely. Tsunayoshi was glaring at the raven. Behind them the rest of the guardians were all staring right at the duo.

" What is the tenth thinking? Going to any place with that guy is simply asking for trouble." Gokudera spoke.

" I agree with you Gokudera. But you know how Tsuna is, way too trusting." Tsunayoshi replied.

Yamamoto scratch the back of his head " Mah, mah. I really don't see anything wrong here. Just Tsuna-kun enjoying the fair with Tsukuyomi-kun." he got a glared from the brunet that made him flinch " I mean...is nothing that serious. Right, Mukuro-kun." he turned toward the illusionist for help.

Mukuro was watching Tsuna eat a cotton candy very intently, a line of drool soon appeared from the corner of his mouth. Hibari sighed " Forget him. He's on his own little world right now."

Tsunayoshi turned to the guardians " Alright guys. Let's split up and keep a close eye on them. If Tsukuyomi tries to pull something we'll jump on him. "

" But tenth! What if he sees us? How are we going to evade his gaze? The bastard has a sharp eye and if he transformed them we're screwed." Gokudera said.

" Then try to blend with the atmosphere!! Improvise!! Now let's go!!" they all went their separate way.

Tsuna just finished eating his treat and Tsukuyomi was walking with him with his neutral face. Tsuna notice this and decided to change it " Tsu-kun, why don't we go on the bumper cars? You'll like it!!"

Tsukuyomi stared at Tsuna before he shrugged " Very well."

They both made their way to the attraction and the brunet decided to share a same car. Tsukuyomi took the wheel while Tsuna took the passenger seat. They waited for the rest of the people to take a car, unbeknown to them that a certain brunet also enter the attraction and took a car. His orange eyes never leaving them.

" So, how does this work?" the raven teen asked.

Tsuna giggled " It's simple silly. You just go around and bump the other cars for fun." he smiled.

" Oh! So it's like crashing into them. It seems fun."

The ride soon started and every car on the area began to move in the direction their riders choose. Occasionally people would bump into one another, while others opted to simply ride around lazily. The two teens bump into many cars, occasionally causing a pile of cars with no way for the car in the center to escape. Tsukuyomi was enjoying the ride while Tsuna was happy that the raven was enjoying it. Tsuna blushed and leaned closer to the raven teen. Soon he was inches from the raven, but before anything happened a car bumped into them making Tsuna hit his head with the front side.

The brunet groaned " Ow. Now that was just rude." he turned to look at the assailant but saw no one there.

Tsukuyomi smirked " Well you should have paid better attention. Maybe then you wouldn't have hit your head."

The ride time ended after that. Tsuna pouted " I still think it was rude." he then smiled " Hey let's go to one of the stands and see if we can win a prize!!" he got off of the car ad dragged the raven.

Not to far behind them Tsunayoshi peeked out of his hiding spot. As soon as the ride ended he bolted out of there. He wiped some sweat around his forehead " That was a close one. But at least I stop them from doing anything unnecessary. Let's hope the others have better luck than me."

The pair stop in front of a stand with some bottles piled up on top of the other. Tsuna jumped up and down in excitement " Tsu-kun! Let's try this stand here!!" he looked around for the person in charged of said stand " Um...hello?"

A guy enter the stand and stood in place to tend to whoever called him. Tsukuyomi eyes twitch at the sight of the person ' _Isn't that...Hibari....with a mustache?!!_'.

The infamous prefect stood there with a mustache over his face, clearly a fake. " Welcome Herbivores. Want to try out this pathetic excuse of a game?" his facial expression never changing.

The raven eye twitch some more ' _Who does he think he is fooling?! Any person could see it's him!_!' " Oh look! An honest looking man with a creepy mustache! Yes, we would like to try it out!" Tsuna said cheerfully. Tsukuyomi's jaws nearly dropped but kept his appearance '_Kill me_.', a thought suddenly popped inside his head ' _But wait!! If Hibari is here, then.....what happen to the guy who works here?!!_'

On the back of the stand an older man was tied up and blind folded with a huge bump in the head, clearly knocked out.

Tsuna merrily paid Hibari and turned to Tsukuyomi. At the same moment another pair came to the same stand asking for a try. " Tsu-kun! Can you do it for me? If I throw the ball it would probably stray and hit someone else." Tsuna said sheepishly.

The raven took the ball uneasily expecting to be a trap, but ended up throwing the ball and knocking the bottles in one go. " Congratulations. Pick your pathetic prize."

" Yata!!" Tsuna cheered and look around the prizes " I pick...the teddy bear!" he instantly got his prize and turned to leave.

The other pair missed the target " You two can't hit the unmoving objects? You make me sick." Hibari took out his tonfas " I'll bite you to death." he lunged at the unsuspecting pair, beating them up senselessly. Tsukuyomi's eye twitch again and slowly retreated from the violent scene.

The teen found Tsuna at another stand conversing with the owner. " Hey Tsuna I think that guy over there was..." he halted as he took a better view of the owner ' _Rokudo Mukuro....with a mustache?!! What the hell?!!_' " Tsuna, who is this?"

" I don't know. But he is vaguely familiar, especially when he laughs like this' Kukukuku'. Anyway, can you throw the darts and pop a balloon, please?" he put his best puppy face look.

The raven sighed " Fine." He picked up the darts and threw them and pop one.

" Kukukuku....Congratulations young ones, you won..." the vendor leaned on the table making a suggestive pose "...myself as your prize young Tsuna." Both teen sweat dropped. A tonfa darted right between them and hit the vendor right in his face " Argh! What the hell?!!"

" Your vendor skills are pathetic, especially that moronic laugh. And giving yourself as a prize is the worst idea you ever had." the vendor from before, Hibari, spoke.

" You think your any better? Beating people up if they miss the damned bottles? Get real!"

" I'll bite you to death." he took out his tonfas.

" Bring it on you mustache wearing freak." said as he took the trident.

The two began to exchange blows. Tsuna raised a brow, while Tsukuyomi had his face in his palm, shaking his head at the whole ordeal. " Those two are Hibari and Mukuro, aren't they?" Tsuna said with a sigh.

Tsukuyomi looked at him incredulously " You just figure that out?"

" W-Well..." he blushed in embarrassment " Let's just go to the fairs wheel." he grabbed the raven and dragged him to the ride.

Tsunayoshi who was watching the whole ordeal groan " Those two are dead when we get home." he said as he followed the guardian and the other Vongola boss.

On the way they passed a stand where a guy, with a mustache, was sitting over a board above water shouting " To the EXTREME!!". They simply ignored him.

They stood in the line waiting for their turn to come, night had already fallen. And oddly pair stood right beside them. Tsukuyomi glanced briefly bored before his eyes landed on them once more widening from shock. Gokudera and Yamamoto where standing next to them, and to his surprise wearing mustaches. ' _What the hell is wrong with these people and these false mustache!!_' he nudge Tsuna to look and the teen practically groan at the sight.

" What are they doing here?" he whispered to the raven.

" My guess, your twin found out about you taking me here. Let's just ignored them." he said.

The two entered a cart and waited for the machine to move. They knew they were being watch but as long as they didn't do anything stupid they could live with it. Once the cart move, they were position to the very top. Fireworks began to light up the darkened skies. Tsuna leaned his head on the raven's shoulder expecting to be shrugged off, but to his surprise he wasn't. The raven was way to relax to care, beside he kind of enjoy having the brunet leaned on him like that again. They heard an " Awww" and a " Shut up baseball idiot" from the cart behind them, but they ignored it. The ride ended soon and both teen got out and walked away from the ride.

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers and his gaze was currently on the ground " Tsu-kun....can we go on one last ride before we go?" he said nervously.

Tsukuyomi eyed Tsuna " What ride would that be?"

" Um..t-the tunnel of L-Love...." he replied almost embarrassedly.

The raven raised a brow " Why would you go there with me?"

" Um...you k-know..to get on all the rides? Hehe." he laughed sheepishly at his excused.

The raven shrugged uncaringly " Sure, why not."

Tsuna leaped from joy and took the raven to the ride. Tsunayoshi who wasn't far behind heard this and gritted his teeth " The hell I'll let those two sit together. I should be the one sitting with Tsuna." he said to himself. He then turned to the group behind him " Guys, we're going on one last ride." he said as he lead them to their destination.

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi arrived at the ride and notice that the line was divided in two. They also notice that it was a boat ride. " Hm. This must mean that you go on one row and I go on the other and if were lucky we get the same boat." Tsuna said.

The two stood in line. Tsuna was making sure that he ended with the raven by peeking on the other side. He felt reassured once he saw that it would be so, however a noise from the back grabbed his attention and turned to look. His eyes widen when he saw Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ryohei rearranging the whole line. '_ If their here, then on the other side must be....._' he thought as he went to take a peek only to see that the raven was change from position and in his place was Tsunayoshi ordering people around. ' _Oh no you don't..._' Tsuna began to move from position.

Tsunayoshi peeked and saw Tsuna moving from his position ' _Damn!_' he thought as he also moved.

Tsukuyomi was amused by the other brunet on his side of the line moving people so he can end up with Tsuna. His plan began to loose control when people started to move on their own. It was now a complete gamble.

When it was Tsukuyomi's turn he stepped out of his side and got paired up with random teenage girl around his age. He smirked and held out his hand toward the girl " Shall we, Mi Lady?" he said in a gentle tone. The girl blushed and nodded dreamily.

Tsuna was just behind said girl '_ NO!! So damn close!! Fuc...._.' he stopped himself from thinking any unnecessary words. However that didn't stopped him from thinking on many torturous way to punish the girl.

Everyone got on the ride, the order as they came out went like so: Tsukuyomi with the very lucky girl, Tsuna with Gokudera, pouting the whole way as he glared at the girl ahead, Gokudera kept quiet. Next came Mukuro with Hibari, glaring at each other the whole way, followed by Mukuro being thrown into the water, Ryohei with some teenage boy, who wanted to throw himself in the water, and finally Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto, who was moping because he got to be with the asian teen.

" Mah,mah...Cheer up Tsunayoshi-kun. Maybe next time you'll get lucky. Hahaha." Yamamoto tried to cheer the brunet.

" Whatever." he mutter.

Once the ride was over Tsuna stomped to the group that had been stalking them for a while now. He took a breath before he spoke " Can somebody tell me, what the hell are you guy doing here?!!" it was easy to guess that Tsuna was mad.

The guardians all pointed to Tsunayoshi, who grumbled " Traitors.". Tsukuyomi was enjoying the show with a smirk as Tsuna scolded and practically told off the other brunet. This did turned out to be a great day for him.

" Well now that that's out of the way Tsu-kun and I will go back in the limo alone." Tsuna said while dragging the raven toward the car, annoyance still present in his voice.

" What?! You can't leave us here!! How will we go back?!!" Tsunayoshi said in disbelieve.

The brunet turned slightly, giving an evil gaze " You got here on your own, you can go back on your own." he mounted the limo along with the raven and left the whole group there. Tsunayoshi's jaws dropped.

Inside the limo Tsuna sighed " I'm sorry Tsu-kun. I wanted this day to be perfect for you, and look at what happened. I'm sorry." to his surprise Tsukuyomi laughed softly.

" Don't be. Today was a blast. Now I feel more refresh than I ever felt in forever." he smiled softly at Tsuna " So as far as I'm concerned it was perfect."

Tsuna blushed " Well, you're welcome."

After a while they arrived back at the mansion, with less the time they left to the fair. Both teens walk side by side toward Tsuna's room. The brunet was nervous and seemed jumpy about something. Once they reach the door to his room he turned to speak with the raven " Well, Tsu-kun I had a blast with you, even thou we had some interference and all....um...." he began to fiddle and becoming nervous.

Tsukuyomi looked at the other teen with a raised brow wondering what was up with him. Suddenly he finally got it ' _Oh, I see. He wants a good night kiss, but is afraid to ask for one. I shouldn't.....well maybe this one time.'_ he thought. " Well Tsuna-kun I agree with you. Today was a pretty good day..." he smirked " I think you earned a reward."

" Huh? What r-reward?" Tsuna asked shyly.

Tsukuyomi move toward the brunet and gave him a peck on his lips. Tsuna was stunned and in a daze, the raven simply grinned a little " Well, see ya around, precious Tsuna." with that he left the brunet in his daze.

Shortly the young Vongola boss snapped out of his daze and practically jumped on his spot with glee, barely keeping the shriek that wanted to come out. He skipped to his room merrily and turned on the lights, only to see a mountain of paper waiting.

" Huh?! What is this?!!" his gaze landed on a note on one of the stacks of papers. He read it out loud " Dear Tsuna. I hope your day trying to woo your guardian went well...."he blushed at that part " ...because starting tomorrow morning you and Tsunayoshi will be signing papers till your hands bleeds!! Sincerely Reborn. P.S. I ate your sandwich on the fridge." Tsuna groaned and threw himself at the bed in agony.

A few hours later the rest of the Vongola family arrived and went into their separate rooms. They each had some bruise in some part of the area courtesy of Tsunayoshi for doing a lousy job. The only one who wasn't upset or in lousy mood was Mukuro, who somehow manage to get some snapshots of Tsuna and all his cuteness ( in his point of view ). Tsunayoshi marched into his office to get some things before going to bed. He was grumbling the whole way there and cursing a certain raven teen for ' stealing his Tsuna'. He open his door only to find darkness awaiting.

" Stupid maids. They were suppose to let the lights on until I say other wise. Stupid Tsukuyomi, stupid guardians, stupid....." he continue to ramble on until a voice snapped his train of thoughts.

" _Greetings young Vongola Boss._" it said in Italian.

Tsunayoshi jumped and notice a figure sitting behind his desk. He quickly turned on the lights and gazed upon the intruder. He frowned at the newcomer.

" Since when can you speak Italian?" he said.

" I learn what I want to learn. Is it bad? Though you seemed to understand what I said." the person smirked.

Tsunayoshi was still frowning " Reborn made us learn the basics. So yeah, I know a little."

" You know it was easy entering this place and the way you reacted so slow, I could've assassinated you without much difficulty." the smirked grew.

Tsunayoshi growled " What do you want Tsukuyomi?!"

Tsukuyomi grinned this time " What? Aren't you happy to see me? Or...are you angry with me because Tsuna spend time with me today?"

The brunet launched at the raven in his furry. In a blink of an eyed Tsunayoshi found himself pinned on the floor. He squirm to get free but failed " I won't let you hurt Tsuna, you hear?!!" he shouted.

The raven frowned " What makes you think I want to hurt him, or you for that matter?" he let go of the brunet and stood up. The brunet did the same " Look I know you're angry with me because Tsuna's attention is directed to me and not you." Tsunayoshi was about to attack again but the raven stopped him " Let me finish, then you can do whatever you want. Tsunayoshi, if you want him that badly then go ask him on a date."

Tsunayoshi was flabbergasted " W-What? I-I don't like Tsuna?!!"

" Yeah, and Mukuro is straight." he rolled his eyes.

" Listen you!! I don't like you and you don't like me!!..."

" Says who?" the raven arch a brow.

" You don't?" the brunet was surprised but quickly hid it " Anyways, you may have Tsuna's attention for now, but that will change!!" he said full of confidence.

Tsukuyomi smirked. He walked to the brunet and whispered in his ear " Is that so?"

Tsunayoshi almost shudder, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A tint of pink graced his face " Y-Yeah! I-I....um..."

The raven took a step back, the smirk still visible on his face " Well good luck Tsunayoshi-kun. If you need to talk about something you know where to find me. But that doesn't mean I'll let Tsuna go." with that he walk out of the room.

Tsunayoshi's legs felt like jelly, he fell on the floor trying to calm himself. His heart was beating way too fast " Why...Why is my heart beating so fast? It's the same when I'm around Tsuna." he frowned " What is going on?"

Outside Tsukuyomi was walking to his room, thinking about the recent event. He halted and turned his head in the direction he left and sigh ' _Great, another one. Things just got complicated...again._' he thought to himself as he continue back toward his room.

**Till next time.**


	9. A Varia Suprise

Tsukuyomi

**Because you people were so good at being patient I decided to update not one, but two chapters!! I hope that the wait wasn't too long. Please enjoy the next chapters of my fic . Here's are the next chapters!!**

( _A Varia Suprise_)

" Can we count on you to accomplish this mission?" a man said from his chair behind his desk, gazing a the teen in front of him.

The teen smirk as he read the information given to him " I think it won't be a problem at all."

The man smirk as well " Good, once he's out of the way the Vongola family will be at our mercy."

" Just remember...I ain't cheap you know. This will cost you." the teen replied.

" Of course! Money is no object. I'm pretty confident you will deliver us the good news of this guys death."

The teen chuckled as he stood up " Of course. Well I'm off, but first there's a little errand I must take care off. But don't worry pretty soon this guy will trouble you no more." he left the place and off to a mission.

--------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------

It was another peaceful day at the Vongola Family mansion, but tensions still lingered within its walls. Tsuna and Tsukuyomi were getting along again, back to the way it used to be. More or less. Tsuna could still feel that the raven didn't quite still trust him fully, but he didn't push it either. Tsukuyomi was a very effective guardian to say the least. Whenever there was a family that didn't play by the rules or threaten the balance, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi, reluctantly, send out the Dark Guardian to do is job, always returning unscratched and with his emotionless mask. Tsunayoshi always tried to pick fights with him and tried to ignore the increasing speed his heart seem to go whenever the raven spoke. To add to the problems the box weapons started to surface once more, and a bit early too, but the guardians picked their respective weapons once again. Tsukuyomi received two black boxes, one with a red snake-like creature with wings symbol could be seen and the other with yellow markings, but he never revealed what the weapons were. Today however, they had no papers to sign nor any missions to accomplish. They were all hanging in the main hall, except for the raven who was in his room sleeping, conversing with each other.

" Mah, mah...today is certainly boring." Yamamoto said with a bored face. " I know!! Let's play baseball!!" he suddenly said.

" Forget it baseball freak. I rather eat my sisters cooking than play that game with you again. And that is saying a lot." Gokudera responded " By the way, where is that bastard Dark Guardian? Why isn't he here?"

Tsunayoshi was the one who responded " It's his slumber break. And we all know the rules for that break. We wake him up, we die." They all shudder at the last time the woke the raven from his sleep.

" It was a miracle that the baby was able to convince him to spare us, or else I don't know what the predator would have done to us. He is one worthy opponent in my book." Hibari spoked.

" That's because you love to spar with him. Anyway I don't know what so great about him!! The guy is a jerk!" Tsunayoshi said stubbornly crossing his arms.

Tsuna frowned " Now thats not fair Tsunayoshi-kun. He is trying very hard to fit in with us. Besides, so far he hasn't shown any signs of betrayal."

Yamamoto and Ryohei nodded in agreement. They liked hanging out with the teen, even if said teen tried to brush them off and tries to get away the majority of the time. Mukuro sighed as well " I must admit, he may be a Hibari on the outside but he has some great taste in literature. He was even polite to me when I bumped into his the other day, and I really don't mind spending time with him." he shrugged " I guess he's ok."

Their conversation was interrupted by the screech of a car coming from the outside followed by noises of people shouting, the noise seems to come from the front side of the main door. The group made their way to the main hall where the front door was to check it out. As they approach the door suddenly burst open followed by a loud shout that made the very mansion shake.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The guardians and the two Tsunas had to block their ears in or else they might have gone deaf.

" What's the matter? Surprise to see us, you lousy brats?!" the same voice said lower but still high enough.

" That voice...Squallo?" Yamamoto said as he opened his eyes and gazed at the newcomer.

" That's right, you brat. The best swordsman has arrive!!" he shouted as he made a pose with his blade.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!! Just look at this place! It's simply fabulous!!" a person pushed the long silver hair man to look at the place.

" VOOII!! Lussuria, back off! Or else I'll..." he yelled only to be pushed by others again.

" Shishishishi...What a lovely place for us to spend our time. It's perfect for knife throwing." said a guy wearing a small crown.

A baby, floating by, looked at the place " Indeed. I can stash some of my saving safely around here." he turned to the guy with the crown " Just make sure you don't slash any of my loot Bel."

" Shishishishi...Wouldn't dream of it Mammon." was the reply.

" Oi, Bel sempai, Mammon sempai....Can you two make Levi stop talking so much about the boss. It really irritating." a boy with green hair spoke " It's like you two when you talk about your dol...." he was cut off.

" SHUT UP, FRAN!!!!" shouted the two, preventing the kid from saying anything embarrassing.

Levi walk in looking as neutral as ever " The kid has no manners at all."

Tsuna blinked once, then twice " Are?( Huh?) The Varia assassination squad? What are you guys doing here?" he heard a whistling from behind. He turned and saw Reborn trying to act innocently " Reborn! What did you do?" he asked sternly.

" Whaat?" he made a puppy face " Because of their constant fighting and all their hideout was blown up. That's why the rooms on the other side were reserved and heres the permission." he said holding a document.

" WHAT?!! I didn't sign anything of the sort!!" he shouted.

" I knew you read your documents before you sign them." he then turned his head toward the other brunet " So I slipped the document on Tsunayoshi's pile, since he doesn't read any of the documents so that he could finish faster."

The guardians, plus Tsuna, turned their heads at his direction and glared. He looked at them sheepishly before glaring at the Alcobareno " Reborn!!" he glared at the baby, who played innocent again.

Tsuna sighed and looked at the rowdy group and notice the newcomer " Um...Pardon me." he said to the green hair boy, said boy turned to look at him " ...sorry, but I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" he said trying to sound polite.

The boy look stunned for a moment before he answer " My name is Fran...I'm the replacement for Golla Mosca and I'm going to become a hero. Nice to meet you one of the two Vongola bosses."

The boy was suddenly pushed to a nearby wall " Stupid Brat!! Don't socialize with them and that's a stupid goal!!" That cause the entire group to biker loudly. Tsuna thought that the noise would wake his Dark Guardian and began to panic. A gun shot was heard and everyone fell silent.

" Shut it" a man said from the entrance " You lousy trash."

For a moment the whole room was silent. The opposing figure stood proudly from his spot glaring at the bunch. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi mutter the same word, one quietly and the other gritting his teeth " Xanxus."

" Voiiii!! You lousy boss, can't you see we're busy?!!" Squallo shouted only to be slam in the face with the front door.

" Tch... Obnoxious loud mouth." he turned to the Vongola bosses " It's been a while Tsuna, I guess this must be your other half that I fought some time back." Xanxus said " I must say you two look like sticks, how weak are you now?" he taunted.

" I seem to recall kicking your sorry butt in those damn game YOU set up. From our point of view I say your the weak one." Tsunayoshi growled.

Xanxus took out his guns " What was that, you pathetic trash?!" he growled. The Varia took out their weapon in response.

" You heard me you big ape!!" he said as he put on his gloves and they began to burn, the guardians, minus Tsuna, took out their weapon as well.

" Matte!! Don't attack here!!" Tsuna tried to stop them, but the warning went of deaf ears.

The two group let out their strongest attacks until they collided with each other, but something odd happened. Instead of causing an explosion like most predicted, the combined attacks directed themselves straight for a certain room.

" NOOO!! NOT THAT ROOM!!" Tsuna shouted.

All of the attacks hit the door to a certain room dead on. The guardians plus Tsunayoshi fell silent and still. The skies suddenly turned dark and the wind began to pick up its pace. Thunder and lighting began to appear on the skies above the mansion.

Xanxus and the Vaira group were startle by the sudden change " What the hell is going on?!!" shouted the leader of the group. He turned to Tsuna's direction only to see the spot empty. He blinked " The hell?!!"

The other group stood paralyzed with fear as they gaze the busted door, the Varias notice this and did the same. Inside the only thing one could see was darkness. Suddenly the bunch saw red glowing eyes opening from withing the room, glaring at their direction. Reborn, Tsuna, and, for some reason, the maids and butlers left the premises, only they remained. The ground seemed to began to shake as the wind's speed began to increase.

" Boss....I'm not liking this." Squallo said.

As in on cue snake-like black flames shot from within the door and wrap themselves to the bunch and slowly began to drag them toward the room, the door they destroyed slowly began to materialize. The Vongola and Varia struggle to get free from the fire attached to them.

" AW! Boss what is going on?!!" Lussuria screamed in fear.

Xanxus, and quite frankly everyone else, was to busy blasting the things, trying to get loose.

" Tenth!! Is this how it's going to end?!"

" I refuse to die like this!! I escaped death too many times to die now!!" Mukuro shouted.

" To think I would die at the hand of that hot son of a bitch!!" Tsunayoshi said, earning momentarily the stares of many "Er.. That son of a bitch....Just keep struggling !!"

Hibari hit the serpentine binds with his tonfas multiple times " I will not die at the hands of the predator!! I'm the one who should be bitting people to death!! Not him!!"

" Mah, mah...Maybe he'll let us go after we explain it to him" Yamamoto offer only to receive incredulous looks from his teammates " Right, stupid comment" he sighed.

" ALL YOU WHO DARE AWAKEN ME SHALL BE EVISCIRATED !!" a voice roared from the room as they got near the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The entire bunch shouted seconds before they were dragged into the room and the door shutting itself closed right after. The entire mansion went silent.

Hours later the Vongolas and the Varia where in the nursing room getting patch up. After the terrifying show, Tsuna bravely went into the room and asked Tsukuyomi if he could release them. After hours of negotiations both of the group were thrown out of the room, Tsukuyomi's paycheck grew that day.

Xanxus groan coming back from his short coma. He looked at Tsuna confused before he remember the sudden turn of events " What the hell was that?" he groaned.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly, Reborn, who was in the chair, spoke " You just happened to piss off Tsuna's and Tsunayoshi's Dark Guardian. You were lucky Tsuna got you out of his clutches."

" Dark Guardian? What the hell is he?"

" Oh, nothing much. Just the executioner of the Vongola Family. His job is to wipe out opposing families that threaten the balance and such. He is only to be send out if necessary." the Alcobareno smirk.

Xanxus groaned " Well, he definitely fits the bill." Pretty soon everyone started to regain their conscious.

Tsuna turned to Reborn " Say Reborn, why is the Varia here in the first place? Other than blowing up their own hideout."

Xanxus was the one to answer " Don't worry brat. We're just here for a few days. We're on a mission to hunt down a Family that had been double crossing the Vongola and their allies. Since the location was close to your headquarters they send us here to rest and finish the job."

" Indeed. And since Tsukuyomi caused you some delays, he will lend you his strength for the mission. It will be a lot more easier to accomplish." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn with curiosity " How are you going to make him go with the Varia?"

Reborn smiled innocently " I'm not going to, you are."

" Me?!!"

" But of course! You and Tsunayoshi are the only ones who can persuade him to go." he got up and began to walk away " Good luck then!"

Tsuna sighed and headed for the room to deliver the news to the raven teen. In said room Tsukuyomi was resting on the couch, inside his castle, watching tv, when suddenly he felt something throw itself on his lap. He would've panic if he didn't know who it was. After regaining his breath, which he momentarily lost do to the surprise attack, he eyed the brunet who was sitting and snuggling on him.

" Tsuna-kun...may I ask why are you here?"

Tsuna look up with a pout " Whaat? Can I visit you without a reason?"

" No. But usually your busy signing papers and you only come to visit at night...the sun is still out in my clock you know." was the reply.

Tsuna sighed " Yes there is a reason why I'm here."

Tsukuyomi raised a brow " Well, what is it?"

" Reborn wants you to go and help the Varia accomplish an assasination mission." Tsuna said.

" You mean that loud group from early?" he received a nod as a confirmation "Why should I?"

" Well the faster their mission is done the faster they leave."

Tsukuyomi looked thoughtful " Well...fine."

" Thank you!!" Tsuna leaned in to give the raven a peck, but the raven turned his head the other way. Tsuna was hurt by the act " Tsu-kun...why..?"

The raven cut him off " I'm sorry Tsuna-kun...I simply don't trust you fully yet." he said without looking at the brunet.

Tsuna looked like he was about to cry. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he felt arms circle him. He looked up with tears now fully flowing, the raven was hugging him lovingly. The raven teen looked at Tsuna with compassion and understanding " It's not you Tsuna...its just...I'm...afraid. I'm afraid of being forgotten and left alone again."

Tsuna return the hug " I'm sorry! I understand, I'm sorry I tried to force you to do something you didn't feel comfortable with!"he wept in the others shoulder.

Tsukuyomi push Tsuna softly to looked at him, Tsuna had his head down. Tsukuyomi raised his had softly to make eye contact with him, both boy looked at each others eyes as if looking at the others soul. Slowly both leaned in until their lips met. Tsuna was surprised by the act but soon closed his eyes and went with it. The kiss was soft and gentle, it made both boy shiver at the contact. Tsukuyomi had his arms around Tsuna's hips, while Tsuna's arms where around the ravens neck. Tsuna's tears stopped flowing as he moaned softly into the kiss. When they separated from the kiss Tsuna had a glaze look in his face and his face was red while Tsukuyomi had a tint of pink. A simple kiss but them in a daze.

Tsukuyomi smiled softly " But don't worry. I think I'm getting over it." He gently lifted Tsuna before letting him go slowly so he could stand up from his spot. With that he turned and walk to get the info from his other boss.

Tsuna's daze lasted for a while. He slowly raised his hand and touch his lips where his and Tsukuyomi's lips met. He smiled softly as the scene replayed over and over inside his head " Yeah..."

Tsunayoshi was signing more papers with his good hand, which luckily was his right hand, and grumble for absolutely no reason. A knock on the door disturbed him from his work. " Come in." he said. Once he saw the raven enter his office he grumble " What do you want? Here to beat me up again?"

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Not this time T." he always called Tsunayoshi T. to shorten his name. " I'm here to get some briefing on the mission with the Varia is all."

Tsunayoshi raised a brow " You're going with them? What did Tsuna said?"

" He told me that if I help them to get their job done faster they'll leave faster. It's good enough reason for me." the raven shrugged.

Tsunashoshi sighed as he handed out the mission files. He notice the black boxes with the strange symbol hanging loose on the raven's belt " I see your taking those boxes with you. Are you going to use it? Maybe then we can finally see what's inside."

" Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for the files T." he turned to leave.

"Wait!!" the brunet said suddenly.

The raven turned around to face the other teen " What?"

Tsunayoshi looked everywhere but at the raven's direction before he got up and slowly approached the raven. " I wanted to see something." he mumble quietly.

Tsukuyomi raised a brow " Oh? And what might that be?"

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath before he did something Tsukuyomi thought that he would never had done. He kissed him. The strange part was that he didn't push him away, in fact he kinda liked it. Tsunayoshi backed away quickly from the other teen blushing. The raven was into the kiss until it ended where the whole situation actually came through his head. He eyed Tsunayoshi incredulously but the hint of pink was there.

" Well, look at the time!! It's time for you to leave to go and prepare for your mission! See ya later!!" He pushed the raven out of his office " Good luck Tsukuyomi-kun!" he slammed the door shut right at the raven's back. He then sat down and got frustrated " Dammit! It was good! Better than good!" he hissed loudly " I can't be attracted to two guys can't I?" he groaned as he said this.

Tsukuyomi turned to face the door with a curious look " What just happened? Didn't he hate me or something?" he then shook his head " Hell must've frozen up or something." he left toward the direction where the Varia where preparing for their mission.

**I hope you enjoy and please review each chapter!! Well I'm working on the next fic right now!! Till next time!!**


	10. Mission time

Tsukuyomi

**Because you people were so good at being patient I decided to update not one, but two chapters!! I hope that the wait wasn't too long. Please enjoy the next chapters of my fic . Here's are the next chapters!! ( This is a copy paste people...just in case) **

( _Mission time_ )

A few days have passed and Tsukuyomi had just left the mansion with the Varia some time ago. The Varias nearly had a heart attack when they saw the raven heading their way, some even jump out the window, but after and explanation they reluctantly accepted and left with him. The Vongola Mansion felt unusually calm and empty with the raven gone. However, one individual felt restless with or without the ravens presence. Tsunayoshi Sawada was currently pulling his hair over the previous situation. He had literally kiss the raven and liked it, which brought the problem to Tsuna.

" What am I going to do?! I'm in love with Tsuna but I'm starting to have feelings for Tsukuyomi. What do I do?! What do I DO?!!" he said loudly. A sudden idea pop inside his head, well more like a realization " Wait, Tsukuyomi just left with the Varia leaving Tsuna alone. YES!!!! That means I finally have the chance to ask him out!!" he practically started to do a happy dance in his office " But wait...what if he doesn't want to..." for a moment he looked depressed " NO!! keep it together Tsunayoshi!! This is your chance and who knows how long I have to wait if I don't ask him now!! Right!! I'll ask Tsuna to go out with me today!!" he immediately left the office to find the brunet.

----------------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with the Varia, Tsukuyomi and the rowdy group were jumping from tree to tree toward their next destination. It was around midday and they were trying their best to cope with each other.

" Hey Tsukuyomi sempai, are we there yet?" Fran asked in his annoying voice.

" For the 57th time Fran, I DON'T KNOW!!! I'm not the one leading the mission, Xanxus is!! And why do you keep calling me sempai? I don't remember accepting anyone under my wing." the raven teen said exasperated.

" Well, since you beat up the Varia and one of the Vongola bosses and five of his guardians and you have these cool super hero moves that kick ass that I made myself your disciple." replied the green hair teen.

" Hey, what about us?!" shouted Mammon and Belphegor.

" You two were the first two to faint when he was torturing us. I lost my admiration of you two from that point." Belphegor and Mammon almost lost their balance from the branches as they recall the disgraceful moment.

Xanxus suddenly stopped as well as everyone else. " Shut it trash. We're here."

Squalo eyed the heavily armed mansion " So this is where the Ichiostro Polpo family hid. This will be fun."

Xanxus reached for something and grabbed the box he hides in his coat. The ring on his right hand began to burn with storm and sky flames before he inserted the ring in the whole on the top of the box. There was a sudden flash before a white Liger appeared from the light ready to do its master's bidding. The Varia followed their leader movement and summoned their beast weapons to aid them. " Let's go and finish this quickly." he started to move but an arm stretch and block his path. He looked at the one who dared to stopped his movement " What's the matter trash? Feeling under the weather? If you can't handle the heat then stay out of our way. I know that your true power has been sealed away by the brats and out of that room your pretty much like the rest of the Vongola trash, a weakling." Xanxus growled at Tsukuyomi who stopped him on his tracks.

" Maybe if you weren't such a moron other families might take you as a threat." came the calmly reply.

" What was that you scum?!" the scars on Xanxus face began to expand all over it.

" Calmed down you fool. Take a look over there." he pointed at the distance.

Xanxus did so and spotted another Mansion but smaller than the one they were facing. He gritted his teeth in anger " This Family is heavily armed. There is another mansion not to far from here, obviously full of subordinates to do these scum bags bidding."

" Not just one. There is a total of five outpost out there at the ready if something happened to the main mansion. I did a scan on the area and found out. Each one is full of mafia members with box weapons." Tsukuyomi informed.

" Woah! Your so cool sempai!!" Fran said while Mammon and Belphegor popped a vein.

" This just turned into a suicide mission." Squallo said. " We should head back and bring reenforcement."

Xanxus growled " I hate it when we have retreat."

" No need for that Squallo." Tsukuyomi grabbed the black box with yellow markings " This here will be all the reenforcement we'll need."

The ring on his right hand began to burn with black fire before he inserted it in the box. A black flash came from it before it vanish instantly. Xanxus eyes got wide before he let out a smirk at the large number of shadows behind the teen. " Not bad kid. You just went from trash to one son of a bitch Mafioso." he got his guns out and grinned at his next prey " Let's teach this scums what happens when you mess with our family, Vongola style."

Tsukuyomi summoned his scythe as he smirk " I'm right behind you."

With that they jumped to face the opposing family.

------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunayoshi was trying to find a way to ask Tsuna out. He had just found out that the brunet was currently at the kitchen taking something to drink. As he approach said room his heart began to speed up with anticipation. Finally, he was right in front of the door that led to the kitchen. He took a breath to clam himself a little and open the door. And there he was, Tsuna was currently drinking water from a cup not noticing the other brunet approaching. The kitchen was very big so it took a moment to reach the brunet.

' _Well...its now or never. I just hope this all works out. _' he gulped " Um...Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna turned around " Oh! Hi there Tsunayoshi-kun! What can I do for you?" he asked smiling cutely.

'_ If I didn't know him like I do I would have thought he was taunting me with that smile.' _"T-There's something I wanted to ask you?" he shutter a bit.

At the same time Mukuro and Hibari were walking through the halls of the mansion having a decent conversation.

" My tonfas can bite your pathetic little stick in two without even trying."

" Keep dreaming prefect. My trident can dance around your chop sticks any day."

Well as decent as it gets with these two. As they walk pass the kitchen they notice the door open and the two Vongola bosses talking inside the kitchen.

" Oya? Look over there Hibari, it's our two incredibly sexy bosses. I wonder what their talking about?" Mukuro wondered.

" Don't care."

" Don't be a spoil sport and come one let's get closer."

As they got closer they could hear the conversation very clearly now.

" Tsuna...for a long time I wanted to ask you this but I never had gotten the courage to say anything about it. But...the fact is....I like you....a lot...and I know this is sudden but....I want to go out with you today. So, w-what d-do you say?" Tsunayoshi said blushing red.

Mukuro's eyes widen " What?! No! I must not let this happens!!" he jumped from his spot to reach the two.

" Oh no you don't." Hibari said as he threw a chain that capture the foot of the illusionist making him fall face first into the ground inside the kitchen before he dragged him out before either of the boys notice them.

Tsuna's eyes were the sizes of plates ' _He likes me?! Tsunayoshi-kun like me?!!'. _His face turned beet red from the revelation. Before his best friend from many years ago turned out to be a real person he had a small crush on Tsunayoshi no matter how short tempered the brunet was. ' _What should I do? I mean, me and Tsu-kun have something already...but why does my heart still beats fast when I'm around either them both? Maybe I should tell him no and evade any future problems._'. He was about to give his answer until he notice the hopeful look on the others face and he did seems attractive ' _Argh! Who am I kidding?!! I still like Tsunayoshi-kun a lot too! I'll give it a shot, maybe then I'll finally find out which one is the one for me._'

Tsuna smiled at the brunet in front of him who was about to die from anticipation " Ok Tsunayoshi-kun! I'll go out with you."

" REALLY?!! I mean, really?" he asked getting excited by the news. Mukuro dragged himself into the room with his right arm, him mouth was sealed with tape and he was tide up with ropes. He raised his right arm and reach for the two although he couldn't move from the spot, muffling sounds to gain their attention. This time Chrome, who came the saw the whole situation and decided to help out, and Hibari yanked the illusionist out of the room before they were spotted. " That's great Tsuna-kun!" he held out his hand toward the other brunet " Shall we then?" he grinned.

Tsuna blushed a little before he took the hand and let his twin lead him to where ever he was taking him. " Lead the way Tsunayoshi-kun." he said giddily.

Mukuro snapped at that moment " NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he broke the ropes and tape with amazing strength pushing Chrome and Hibari away " I will not let it end this way!! My love for Tsuna is too powerful to be tied up by pitiful ropes!!" two darts hit his back at the moment " Crap, but not strong enough to fight tranquilizer darts....Tsuna....my love!!" he fainted by the effects of the darts.

Hibari looked at Chrome who had the gun with a questionable look. " Mukuro-sama told me that if he ever get into this type of episode to use this gun on him." she answer his un-asked question.

Hibari shook his head in amusement looking down at the unconscious body " Foolish Mukuro...You yourself were your own downfall." he turned to Chrome " Let's drag him to his room and tie him there just in case." Chrome nodded and with Hibari's help picked up Mukuro and carried him to his room.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi left to their dates without realizing what happened outside the kitchen doors, but it wouldn't matter anyways.

------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Ichiostro Polpo family hideout, the mansion itself began to shake at the battle that was just outside their own base. A grunt game in heavily wounded into the boss's office " B-Boss....."

" What the hell is going on out there?!!" the boss roared in anger.

" I-Its the Varia assassination squad....they found us...and they...." he couldn't go on and die on his spot.

Another grunt came in " Boss!! It's the Varia!! We just been found out about our activities!!"

" Dammit!! I wasn't expecting the Vongolas to notice so soon!"

" That's not all...they appeared to have brought... an army of shadows to back them up!"

" What the hell are you talking about?! Shadows?!"

" Take a look boss!!" the grunt pointed at the window.

The man did so and what he saw left him in awe. Black humanoids creatures were jumping from side to side and clawing at his henchmen. The had very large antennas that stretch to the back and dark blue markings on them and they had round yellow eyes. But they weren't the only kind, he could see ones that had the forms of bells that floated in the air, they were multicolors and they fire an element depending on the colors they were, spellcasters. They were others, big ones that moved slowly with big dark shields that fired from them a large black orb, they were obviously the tanks. Others had black swords for arms and were very stealthy, assassins. Ones that resemble dragons with bat like wings that shoot black flames from their mouth and among others. They were completely over powering them and their back up.

" What are those things?"

His thoughts were interrupted when the floor began to melt and three huge black fire balls came through them. The boss manages the dodge and ends outside his mansion. The ones in the mansion weren't so lucky. Tsukuyomi descended from the skies " Well, you must be good to be able to dodge those fireballs I send. Tell me are you the one they call The Ferret?"

" That would be me." he growled " Are you the one that summoned these things?"

The raven smirked " That would be me. Tsukuyomi, executioner of the Vongola family at your servise and these are my box creatures." he mocked a bow.

" All of them?!"

" Indeed. The keep coming as long as my flames feeds them."

The remaining survivors of the attack gather around their boos, each had a heavy weapon that could destroy five creatures with one shot. " Well, looks like it's curtains for the Vongola executioner. I send an assassin after you, but looks like we are the ones who will deal the blow. We kill you we kill these things." The Ferret smirked. The skies began to cloud, thunder and lightning began to appear in the once clear skies " What is going on?!"

Reborn suddenly appears along side the raven " Ciaossu!"

" Reborn." the raven sighed.

" I just happen to pass by the neighborhood and decided to see what the commotion was all about. Imagine my surprise to see you here with these creatures! You certainly are one of a kind." Reborn smirked.

Tsukuyomi sighed once more " You followed me. You just had to come and see me in action, didn't you?" he only received and innocent look. He then turned to the survivors of the attack " Did you really thought I was aiming those fireballs at you? I aimed them at the skies so that I could heat up the atmosphere around here and create a thunder storm." thunder roared as he said this. His right X gloves began to burn with black flames, they continue to intensified until it transform into black lightning. The opposing family took a step back at the sight.

Tsukuyomi flew high into the skies and did a very familiar pose. He put one arm pointing back at the skies and the one with the black lighting pointing at their victims, who stood there paralyze with fear. The Varia just arrived after finishing the rest of the opposing family, they too stood in awe at the sight until a voice snapped them out of their revered " If I were you I would moved out of the way before he fires." Reborn said as he walks away from the scene and into a saver distance, the Varia thought it was wise to do so.

Lightining suddenly struck at the raven's hands which was pointing back at the skies and the black lighting began to grow in power.

" What the hell is he doing?" Xanxus asked the Alcobareno.

" By the look of things I say he just took control of the lightning and he is using it to power up the black one." Reborn said, never taking his eyes from the sight. The Varia were very impressed and wonder if somehow they could get him to join them....or not.

The Ferret finally snapped out of it " Run!!" he yelled at the rest of his minions.

" Too late." Tsukuyomi spoke " X Burner: Dark Lightning Edition!" Lightning shot from his palm with much force. The Ichiostro Polpo family only had time to stared before the attack hit them and a flash blinded the rest and only the roar of thunder could be heard. The opposing family were reduce to nothing more than ash , a huge hole was left as well before the raven lowly descended to the ground. The lightning storm vanish quickly as soon as the attack was done.

Reborn did something he though, or anyone at that, would ever do. He jumped at the raven face and hug it like it was the greatest Christmas present ever. " Dark Guardian that was so impressive!! The way you transform the black flames into dark lightning was truly magnificent!!" he regain his composure and jumped away from the shocked raven, fixing his tie " I mean it was pretty impressive." he said calmly.

The raven snapped out of his shock and frown a bit " There is something that still bothers me. The Ferret said that he had hired an assassin to kill me, but so far there hasn't been anything of said hitman. We better returned back to the Vongola mansion and fast just to be sure." he turned and called back the shadow army he summoned back to the box, the vVaria did the same with their beast weapons. Shortly after that, Tsukuyomi began his journey back to the Vongola base, the Varias followed close behind him while Reborn was currently on the raven's shoulder. Tsukuyomi frowned the whole way ' _Tsuna, Tsunayoshi...everyone be careful and stay alive until we get there._'

------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunayoshi and Tuna were both at the park gazing at the view. It was already night and the skies was illuminated by stars and the moon was full making a beautiful night. The two had gone to have dinner together, ate some ice cream, went to see a movie and finally have a walk in the park, so far everything was perfect.

" It's a beautiful night, isn't it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna said as he turned his head from gazing at the night to see the brunet.

" Yeah...it is." he did the same and stared at Tsuna " Of course somethings are more beautiful....like you." he blushed as he said this.

Tsuna blushed as well " I think the same."

The two stared at each other for a minute and the next thing they new they both were kissing each other. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or nothing, just two lips touching one another. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi's neck while he had his arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist. The kiss ended by the need of air and both had a deep red blush on each face. They both had a thought at the same time ' _Crap! It's the same as Tsukuyomi's!_'

" S-So....h-how was it? Did I do g-good?" Tsunayoshi asked nervously.

" It was g-good. How I-I did?" Tsuna replied just as nervously.

" G-Good." a noise suddenly startle them. Tsunayoshi raised his hand to see that his clock's alarm was ringing " Crap! It's late. We better head back home or Reborn will have our hides.." he turned to Tsuna with a smiled " Did you enjoy the date?"

Tsuna gave him a soft smile " Yeah."

The both got up and headed home. The trip was calm and pleasant for the both of them, they had really enjoyed their time together. The were only minutes away from reaching the mansion when they saw smoke coming from said direction.

" Tsuna! It's coming from the mansion!" Tsunayoshi said alarmed.

" We go to hurry! Come on!!"

The both got their gloves on and flew to where the smoke was coming from...their new home. Once there, the sight that awaited them was one that neither of them were hoping for. The Vongola mansion was burning in a blue blaze and what was worse was that their guardians were on the ground covered in bruises and burnt marks.

" Guys!!" Tsuna flew to his fallen friends.

Tsunayoshi was close behind. He inspected the bodies hoping for a sign of life, there was. He sighed in relief " There alive." he suddenly frown " Who could've done this?"

" That would be my doing." a voice spoke.

The two Vongola bosses turned their head in the direction of the voice. They saw a boy around there age with teal spiky hair, and green eyes. He wore a white sleeve shirt with an orange sort of jacket on top of it. Also he had orange baggy pants with two belts hanging from the first one and brown boots and gloves. The two could also see two handles of daggers crossed tied behind his back and two triangle markings on each cheek. He was smirking at the two Vongola bosses.

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna frowned " Who are you?" Tsunayoshi asked with gritted teeth.

The teal hair teen grinned " My name is Shin. And I'm looking for Tsukuyomi."

**I hope you enjoy and please review each chapter!! Well I'm working on the next fic right now!! Till next time!!**


	11. Shin

Tsukuyomi

**Hey people how have you been. Sorry I haven't updated. Something happened and I lost my inspiration to right, don't worry its nothing you viewers needs to be concerned with ( not that any of you actually do). Any who here 's another chapter of the fic, the others will be on their way soon. Thanks to my viewers and especially nagihachan, thank you for.....you know.**

( _Shin_ )

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both frowned at the teal haired teen on their opposite direction. Tsuna was the first to break the silence. " What do you want with Tsu-kun?"

Shin laughed " Tsu-kun, eh? What are you two in some sort of relationship?" Tsuna blushed but went unnoticed " Well since I'm in a good mood I'll tell ya. You see I have no business with you or your guardians, thats why their alive. I was hired for an assassination mission by a rival family,which I won't mention who, apparently they want him out of the picture in order to take over The Vongola Family." he grinned " As for me, I simply want to see how strong he is. I heard many rumors from different families about Tsukuyomi and for some time I've been itching to fight him. So when an opportunity arose I took it. Now, where is he?"

Tsunayoshi glared daggers at him " Unfortunately for you he isn't here! He went on a mission a few days ago, and shouldn't be back for some time." he growled.

Shin looked a bit down " Seriously? Aw men!! After I went through this trouble only to come out empty handed." he then turned at the bosses direction " You the one with the brown eyes." he said to Tsuna who jumped " You seem to be close to him, I'll simply take you as hostage and wait for him." he clapped his hand in excitement " It's perfect!! Not to mention flawless! Shin, how do you come up with such brilliant plans?!!" he said patting himself.

" You are not taking Tsuna anywhere!! I don't know who you are and I don't care!! If you think we'll let your acts slide then you're horribly mistaken." Tsunayoshi said as his X gloves began to burn. Tsuna nodded in agreement as his glove began to burn with blue fire.

The teen looked at them in question before he smirk " You guys seriously don't know who you're dealing with, huh? Well that was rude of me, I am know as Shin the azure assassin..." three pairs of snake-like azure flame tentacles began to appear from his back and there were knifes at the very tip of each one making a total of six wielding flame like tentacles. " ...and I'm your worst nightmare." his smirk grew.

Tsuna began to sweat " Tsunayoshi-kun, this guy is dangerous. There has been files and news about him and none of his victims have ever come out alive and no one ever knows his location. I think were in trouble."

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth " But we gotta try Tsuna. Otherwise this guy will take you as hostage and who knows what he will do to you. And Tsukuyomi will never forgive me if something happens to you and quite frankly neither will I."

Tsuna was moved by this and turned to the other teens direction " You're right Tsunayoshi-kun. Let's do this together." His glove burned with the blue flames of ice.

" Yeah. Let's beat this guy up for everyone!" his own gloves became alive.

The two Vongola boss disappeared from view. Shin chuckled " Well this might be fun." two of his tentacles moved and blocked the incoming punches from the two Vongola bosses. He use the momentarily shocked from them to his advantage and use the two lower ones to strike at a critical spot, however thank to their hyper intuition they manage to dodge the blow but not the one coming from the last pair. The brunets were thrown back against the wall on the mansion. Shin shook his head " Now, now is that any way to keep me entertain?" a pair of azure flames tentacles extended rapidly and wrapped themselves against the two brunets and dragged them up into the air. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi grunted in pain " Look alive you two! The fun is just getting started!" he began to slam the two against the ground, wall, and against each other.

The two had a difficult time withstanding the pain and both started to spill some blood from the abuse. They both powered up their gloves and cut through the tentacles completely destroying it and the knifes on both edges fell to the ground.

Shin frowned " Well now, you guys must be strong to cut trough my azure flames."

Tsuna was panting but this caught his attention " Azure flames?"

Shin grinned " A very rare type of flame. It is said it comes from the fires of twilight, one of the primaries, and it's very dangerous for anyone who faces them. I bet you guys are impress by them, huh?" his grin practically grew at the excitement from telling them about his special flames.

Tsunayoshi grinned back " Heh. You may have flames that come from one of the primaries, but Tsukuyomi has one of the primaries making your flames weaker."

The grin on the teal hair teen dropped and was replace with a glare" So what?! You know that comment got me in a real foul mood right now!" he raised his left hand and azure strings started to appear and extend into many more until they were too many to count. Each string had a knife at the end covered in azure flames " Now I'm going to end your life here and now."

" He's using knifes and string!" Tsuna stated.

" Just like Belphegor." Tsunayoshi frowned.

Shin smirk " Now, don't confuse my technique with that amateur." he moved a single finger and a portion of the knife began to move in a serpentine fashion " I can control my blades like a puppet and you can tell the size of my strength by how many I can hold."

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth " And he's holding that many with one hand, I can only imagine how many he can hold with both of them." They were both already injured by the guy without him putting to much effort, things didn't really looked good for them.

" This is the part were I remove you from my sight. Farewell!!" he moved his hands in a fashion and the blades darted toward the two bosses like rain.

" Tsuna!!" he called out the other who nodded in response.

There was a sudden flash and the blades were petrified and then destroyed. Shin was taken back "What?!!" he shouted, when it clear down in front of the twins stood two lions, one burning with the sky flames and the other with the ice flames of Tsuna.

" Leoni di Cielo ( Sky lions): Vongola eddition!" Both teen shouted behind the beasts. ( I really don't know if this really is Tsuna's box weapon, I just made it up but if it is then sorry for the spoiler)

The teal hair teen looked at the lions with amusement " Oh, such a rare box weapons you got there. But you guys are still weak, you two must be a burden on him, aren't ya?" he smirked.

Tsuna was taken back " W-What?"

Shin notice this and continue " I mean seriously, do you two do any of the dirty work or you give all of the load on your Dark Guardian? You two must be holding him back from becoming something great." he looked at Tsuna " Especially you."

" Y-You're wrong!! Tsu-kun is never bother by us! H-He barely says anything about his work." the last part was said in a quiet tone.

" Of course he won't say anything, he just does the job you order him to. Do you two have taken a life yet? Do you know what is like to take the life of anyone? I bet he comes back with an emotionless face every time. You two have no idea what it feels like to take a live from someone." he grinned.

Tsuna's eyes widen and took a step back " N-No....h-he...." he couldn't finish the sentence. His lion looked back at him in worry. At night Tsuna would let him out for fresh air and every night he had heard his master constant worry about how he leads the Vongola and more importantly how he treats the raven. He had heard his master cry many nights over the raven, and it frustrated his companion because he was powerless to do anything to help. The lion growled, warning the other to stop.

Shin grinned " Easy there fluffy. Wouldn't want to do something you'll regret later on."

" Alright you, SHUT UP!!" Tsunayoshi shouted " You don't know anything about Tsuna or me! And more importantly Tsukuyomi! I have seen how those two act when their together and there is no regret from Tsukuyomi on his decision! And he treat us like a family, even....even after the crap I make him go through." he said the last part in a quiet tone. "So don't come up with shit like you know us!!" He then put an arm behind him and shot soft flames, followed by putting one in front of him burning with red flames " So do us all a favor and SHUT UP!! X BURNER!!!" he shouted as he fired the powerful red beam at the assassin engulfing him. He continue the attack until he was sure the his opponent was nothing but ashes.

When the smoke cleared the two Vongola bosses were surprised to see the teal hair teen still standing. His tentacles were apparently destroyed but the teen had his right arm raised and a shield around it. " You know you two are a lot more trouble than your worth. That attack would've kill me, if it would've hit." without the two noticing he moved a finger in a pattern, the knife that had fallen previously began to rise up and pointed at Tsunayoshi. " So I'm taking you out."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen as he felt pain coming from his back. He let out a scream as he crouched on the floor. Tsuna was horrified " Tsunayoshi-kun!!" he ran toward the teen and saw a knife on his back. Tsuna reached the other brunet and crouch beside him and quickly pulled the knife out of him. Tsunayoshi bit his lips to prevent a scream to come out.

Tsunayoshi looked at Tsuna with pained eyes " Tsuna...I don't think I can fight efficiently anymore...it hurts too much to move...he must've hit something important or done something.....I'm sorry."

Tsuna slowly got up looking at the ground " You dare hit him from the back?" he then looked up with anger in his eyes and his glove's flames began to grow in power " You're nothing but a coward!! I'll teach you to mess with my friends" he flied toward the assassin with even greater speed. The lions followed closed behind, one to protect his master and the other to avenge his.

Shin quickly grabbed the daggers on his back and they began to burn with azure flames " Come at me then." he grinned.

Tsuna came and punched, but got blocked by the blades of Shin. The flames on Shin blades momentarily froze before shattering the ice and the flames began to burn again. The teal hair assassin pushed back Tsuna only to have the two lions swiped at him making him jump back. Tsuna, from the air, launch a barrage of ice balls that turned to spike when making contact with the ground, making a trail of icy spike right after Shin. The assassin jumped into the air, deeming it more safer than the land, only blocked another barrage of fist, claws, and fangs from his foes.

Tsuna got into a the X burner pose as the lions distracted the teal hair teen. Once out of the way he shouted " X Burner: Ice Edition!!" as he fired a powerful ice beam at Shin freezing him on the air. " I....I did it!!" Tsuna couldn't believe it as he said this. But much to his horror the ice shatter leaving a non-injured Shin behind.

Shin chuckled " Did you really believe I was fighting you on full power? Not even close. I was merely toying with you and your little kittens." he grabbed a bunch of knife from who knows where while holding his daggers " A little advice for another occasion, next time don't leave your partners unguarded." he threw many knife that bypassed the brunet and headed toward the fallen brunet's direction.

" Tsunayoshi!!" Tsuna shouted, but it was too late...the blades hit their target in a loud explosion.

When the smoke cleared Tsunayoshi's body was left in a bloody mess. Tsuna's whole body paled at the sight and the two lions stood still from the shock. Shin began to laugh out loud " SEE! Thats what happens when you don't listen to me!! And that what will happen to your friend Tsukuyomi!!"

he continue to laugh, but stop when he heard a chuckle coming from Tsunayoshi's body " Huh?"

The body began to stand on the spot " Is that so? Well then I hope your ready to back it up." Tsunayoshi smirk.

" Tsunayoshi-kun...are you alright?" Tsuna asked in a disbelieve tone.

Tsunayoshi chuckled " Yes Tsuna, he is." Tsunayoshi's hair and the fire in the forehead began to darken until they were black. His cloth began to change into a long cloak and black clothing and his orange eye change to red and a black pinwheel form, spinning and a scythe began to materialize in his right hand. The background began to change revealing the Varia and Reborn protecting a very surprise Tsunayoshi, while the other gather the rest of the fallen guardians and began to treat their wounds.

" Tsu-kun!! When....How...?!" Tsuna was startle but surprised as well.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " We got here a few minutes ago Tsuna-kun." he then walk toward the brunet " And I must say you fight rather fiercely and cutely...a rare combination but an appealing one." he smirked at Tsuna's blush, while Tsunayoshi growled from behind making his smirk grow. He then turn to Shin " So...you must be the assassin that the Ichiostro Polpo family send after me to kill me and take over the Vongola. I must say you're rather younger than I expected."

Shin smirked " Same goes to you executioner. I hope your ready to be killed today."

Tsukuyomi turned to Tsuna " Tsuna-kun, you know by now that I'm no match for him at my current power, right?" Tsuna nodded so he continue " I need you to remove the binds around my wrists." Tsuna looked uncertain " Please Tsuna-kun, trust me!"

Tsuna looked at him with confident " I do!" he grabbed Tsuuyomi's wrist and closed his eyes murmuring something and withing seconds the binds were off.

A sudden burst of power came from all of a sudden pushing Tsuna back and making the earth shake. Tsukuyomi could feel his true strength returning to him. He looked at the group and Tsuna who were behind him " You guys stay back." he turned to Shin who had just decedent from the skies " I'll handle this." he walk toward the teal hair teen, leaving the others behind.

Reborn looked at the raven's direction " Tsuna...are you sure you should have release his full power?"

Tsuna nodded " I do. I trust him with my life."

Reborn smirk " Good." but then his face turn serious again " I hope you know what our doing thou." he said earning a look from Tsuna.

Tsukuyomi got into a short distance from the other teen " Sorry to keep you waiting."

Shin chuckled " No worries. But can we start with the massacre already? After seeing your friends power I must say you must be as weak as them or a little stronger."

Tsukuyomi tilted his head a bit " Eh? You really think you can beat me? Well then..." he spinned his scythe on one hand before pointing it at the assassin, black flames surrounded the blade " ….let's see what you got then? You can go first if you like."

Shin smirked " With pleasure." he said as he pointed his right hand at him. A bracelet made of blue like flames appear and expanded, then fired a powerful beam that made the earth tremble straight at him.

" Oh?" Tsukuyomi raised his left hand and a small black whole appeared swallowing the beam completely. This startle the teal hair teen a bit before he got his blades ready. Tsukuyomi smirked as he raised his scythe " Well then, I guess it's my turn. Shin-kun are you ready?" he asked in a serious tone.

" Bring it on!"

Tsukuyomi smirked " Very well, let's get thing started!!" he disappeared and appear in front of the teal hair teen and swung his scythe. Shin did a back flip and dodge but the swings kept coming so he kept jumping back to dodge. Tsukuyomi kept on swinging and soon cut some strands of hair, on the other swing he ripped some cloth fabric, and on the third swing he cut Shin in half.

Xanxus grinned " He did it."

Mammon spoke next " No...something is off."

Tsukuyomi frowned ' _I didn't feel anything. This is....a dummy!!_' as he thought this the body disappeared in blue flames. He felt something from the skies and looked up and notice a blue barrier with symbols in front of Shin before he pushed it toward his direction to squash him. At the last minute Tsukuyomi summoned a black barrier and collided with Shin's. The ground behind the raven began to crack from the sheer force, Tsukuyomi growled before he began to push his barrier causing it to push Shin's barrier back.

Shin gritted his teeth as he struggle, trying to push his barrier toward the raven but to no avail ' _Such power! If this goes on I'll definitely loose!!_' he pointed his right arm and fired the blue beam again destroying both barrier and hitting The Dark Guardian in a sphere of an azure blaze.

" Tsu-kun!!" Tsuna shouted with worry.

Shin smirked. " Are you that weak?"a voice said. The smirked drop and was turned to surprise as Tsukuyomi came from the clouds of the explosion and swung once in reach.

Shin barely avoided and flew back " What the hell?!"

Tsukuyomi flew at him " Maybe you should give up now." he swung his blade again.

This time Shin dropped to the ground to avoid the attack. " Not good. This guys...is way stronger than I ...anticipated." Shin panted.

Tsukuyomi descended slowly from the skies until he reach the ground " Are you ready to give up now? I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Maybe you take it or leave it." he said in a teasing tone.

Shin took out a blue box with a yellow creature with wings " This isn't over yet Dark Guardian. I came here to complete a job and I'm going to finish it!" he growled. A ring on his right hand began to burn with azure flames as he inserted it on the box. The box opened and in a flash a huge dragon came out of it. It was golden with a white underbelly. His arms acted like his wings, they were bat like wings, and they were burning with azure flames. The creature glared at Tsukuyomi before it let out a deafening roar. Shin smirked " Meet my partner. The Sky Azure Dragon, Azurro Drago di Cielo." He began to move his fingers in a pattern and knife began to appear around Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, the Varia, and the rest of the guardians without anyone noticing. " Since you don't have your box weapon out, and I'm not going to let you, I'm ending this now!!" He moved his hand and the knifes flew straight toward the unsuspecting group.

The knifes hit the group and exploded. Tsukuyomi was startled " What?!!" he turned and saw the great dragon about to fire.

" Your next!! Get him Azure!!" Shin shouted and the dragon fired three blue fireballs and exploded at contact. Shin was laughing at the site " Once again, I Shin have wiped out another bounty!! Man I'm good!!" The dragon sweat drop and shook his head, the beast suddenly let out a growled. " Huh? What's the matter Azure?" he looked at the direction of the group and notice them unharmed " What?!! How the hell are they alive?!!" he notice a transparent serpentine movement before it disappeared again. " What the hell was that?"

" You bastard...."

Shin heard a voice and turned startle at the direction of the voice and took a step back at the sight " W-What?!"

Tsukuyomi was standing looking rather pissed and his eyes changed from the pinwheel to a five leaf lotus flower. This time the symbol was red while the rest of the eyes was black and he was surrounded by black flames. " You bastard really piss me off." Tsukuyomi said as he glared at the teal hair teen.

Tsuna looked at the scene and was startled " W-What happened to his eyes? The symbols looks like a red lotus instead of the black pinwheel.. What is going on?"

" I read this on one of the Vongola Primo logs. He said that when his Dark Guardian is enraged his eyes change shape once again. Not only that but his power grows as well. In other words that guy is screwed." Reborn answered never taking his eyes from the sight.

" Great." Tsunayoshi said sarcastically from his position.

Shin was sweating bullets ' _This ain't good. I think I just bitten something more than I could chew. The rumors are starting to be real....the description..the power...it is just like rumors of him...' _he thought as an image of the Vongola First appeared in his mind and behind him in the shadows surrounded by black flames a figure stood firm and proud from his spot, practically glaring with its red eyes "_ ….the Vongola Primo's Dark Guardian..._'. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

" And who the hell said my beast wasn't out. He was out the entire time you and I were fighting." Tsukuyomi said seriously. Around the group something transparent began to move in a serpentine way, moving toward the raven and coiled around him. It began to take color and visibility as it growled back at the Azure dragon making it step back. A serpent like black dragon was floating around the Dark Guardian. It had two black angel like wings with the tips red, its underbelly was crimson red. Two long skinny arm and legs with sharp gray claws, its long back was cover with a line of parallel spikes, and his eyes were yellow. It's wings was burning with black fire and it let out a deafening roar. It was larger than the Azure Dragon.

Shin looked at it with gritted teeth " Dammit all! A box weapon like my own...a dragon type beast. And if I'm not mistaken thats the ultra rare beast that can't be copied or summoned by anyone, a creature with sky and darkness attribute, harmony and shadow...The great beast of the dark...The Sky Dragon of Darkness, Tenebre Drago di Cielo...". Things were not looking good for the assasin at the moment.

" Yami!! Restrain that dragon!!" Tsukuyomi wasted no time in giving it orders. The black dragon flew rapidly toward the firing azure dragon, dodging each last blast with the movement of a snake. Once closed he, Yami, began to coil itself around the struggling dragon. The two began to struggle one to be set free the other to maintain its hold on the other. The black dragon open its massive jaws and began to suck air.

Meanwhile, Shin threw another set of flames indulge knife at Tsukuyomi who doge or burned them with his black X-glove, the scythe disappeared forgotten in his rage. " Ha! My dragon is just as powerful as yours!!"

Tsukuyomi stopped his glaring to smirk " Maybe at first, check again Shin."

Shin looked back to see his dragon drop from exhaustion. " What happened!!? He was fine a second ago!!"

" Indeed. But by then my dragon wasn't feeding on your dragon's flames." his smirk grew as he raised both hand. In one black flames began to appear and in the other black lightning.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi stared in awe as they saw lighting coming from the hand of the raven. " Lightning? Since when can he use lightning like he was a thunder guardian?" Tsunayoshi asked incredulously.

" It really a mystery really. Like when a lightning strike a branch and create fire, he can create lightning from fire. Besides, in some places lightning is consider to be fire in its purest form." Mammon said, no taking his eyes away from the fight.

" Great, another thing he's better at." Tsunayoshi said sarcastically "What's next?"

Shin was not having a good day " That beast is sucking up my dragon's source of strength, at this rate Azure will be completely useless." he pointed his box at the fallen dragon " Return!" in a flash of golden light the fallen dragon was release from his binds and into his box. The black dragon was not pleased with this but didn't do anything. Shin turned to look at Tsukuyomi only to see him with two elements in his hands " Uh-oh."

" Disappear." he joined the two elements together and a sphere of darkness was formed " Darkness Devastation!!" An enormous beam of darkness came from the sphere eradicating everything on its path.

" Shit!!" Shin jumped to the side as far away as he could and some how he manage to escape his death only to be met with the open jaws of the black dragon " Aw, come on!!" he quickly fired the blue beam to push himself away from the closing jaws and gain some footing. He looks at the raven's direction and saw him running toward him at full speed, fist surrounded with black flames and lightning. '_Crap, there no more time to doge!! If that hits I'm dead!! Gotta do defend now!!' _he summoned the bracelet type shield and put all his remaining strength to the shield giving it maximum power. Seconds later his shield was hit with the empowered blow, Shin gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his shield but in a matter of seconds it shattered sending him flying to the ground completely exhausted.

The Varia and the Vongola, that were conscious, all stair in amazement at the conclusion of the fight, Shin put a good fight but it wasn't good enough.

Xanxus grinned at the sight " It's over. That son of a bitch completely overpowered that asshole!!" he laughed " Damn why can't he be on my team." he laughed while the other sweat drop.

Tsuna in the meantime smiled " Tsu-kun....your amassing" he said in a dream-like voice. Tsunayoshi set his eyes to the ground, he felt heartbroken and thrilled at the same time. ' _He is amassing.....isn't he?_' he thought depressed and excited at the same time. He felt like he lost Tsuna all over again.

Meanwhile Tsukuyomi approached his fallen foes body while keeping his partner away so he wouldn't devour the poor soul. He stood up above Shin and what he saw made him arched a brow.

Shin was grinning like he had won the fight. " That was the best battle I ever experience in my short life!" he panted " Even thou I lost....I still had a blast. Too bad I'm not getting paid by my boss."

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Yeah about that, I sorta killed them all before you got here."

" WHAT?!!"

The raven chuckled again while he shake his head " You are very interesting Shin. Your abilities are very impressive, even your hyper intuition impress me."

Shin looked surprised " How did you know?" he said from the ground while he panted for air.

" Any fool would have saved energy because they misjudge my attack, it looks like a simple combined attack but it actually a one hit assassination attack. You didn't fell for that, and raised your defensive strength to the highest, thus my theory of your hyper intuition." he shrugged.

Shin sighed " I guess....I'm gonna die now, huh?". The teal hair teen looked depressed by the mere thought but let out a weak grin " Well thats ok, I guess."

The raven suddenly saw something in the teal hair teen's eyes. He saw many emotion buzzing inside of him, mostly anger, disappointment, and above the feeling of being alone. Tsukuyomi new all to well that feeling since he was trapped in the darkest part of Tsuna's mind alone for many years and just recently got over that. He didn't need to use his power to read the others mind since he himself experience it first hand, and dieing alone was something most people wouldn't like at all.

The raven raised a brow " And who the hell said I was going to kill you?" he said as he summoned back the giant dragon, much to the beast diapointment.

" Huh?" Shin was now confused " But, everything I did..." he was cut off.

" You didn't kill anyone, even if you did tried and blew up half of the mansion....except my half. So no harm done." he then left back toward his family.

Shin sit up from his position and began to think. Tsukuyomi got closed to the other only to receive a " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!! YOU SHOULD BE FINISHING HIM OFF!!" from Gokudera.

The raven cleaned his face from the amount of saliva that had landed on it " What I do is none of yours or anyones business, Gokudera. Unless of course you think you can tell me other wise." he said in a low tone, but it was filled with many promises. Death promises. The rest of the group fell silent, any objection to his decision was held back.

" Well I agree with Tsu-kun. None of us got killed, so I guess we could let it slide." Tsuna said.

" Now thats my Tsuna-kun." he chuckled as he embraced the brunet " I knew you would see it my way." Tsuna blushed at the closeness and returned the hug. A pair of ring-like bracelet were shoved in his face. He blinked " What? "

Reborn was on Tsuna's shoulder with Tsukuyomi's bind in his tiny hands. " Now that you finish your job you can put this things on now." he said in his cold voice.

Tsukuyomi glared darkly and consider eliminating the little midget, but he took one look around and notice everyone, minus Tsuna, tensing up. The raven sighed and let go of Tsuna " It seems that everyone still doesn't trust me. What a surprised" he said with sarcasm as he grabbed the binds and put them back on.

Tsuna glared at everyone darkly, something that caught everyones attention and they quickly looked away in guilt. " I would've expected better from everyone." he then glared at his tutor " Especially you Reborn." The Alcobareno was looking at the ground, his hat hided his eyes.

Tsunayoshi looked up at the sound of footsteps and took a look behind them and grinned " Oh, Tsu-kun." he said in a sing-song voice.

The raven raised a brow at this " What is it T?"

" Why don't you look behind ya. Someone is expecting you." his grin grew.

When Tsukuyomi turned he almost screamed ' Hiiiiiii' like Tsuna. Good thing he had a major self control or else the others would never let him live that down. Shin was standing behind him with a determined look. Tsukuyomi took a breath " What is it Shin?"

Shin then pointed a finger at him " You're going to be my new sempai !!"

Everyone fell to the ground by the shocking news, except Tsunayoshi who was trying to contain his laughter.

Tsukuyomi blinked once, then twice. " Nani? Sempai? Why would you call me those?" he asked curiously. '_What is it with people being my disciple?_'

" Well I want you to train me so I can become stronger and I owe you because..." Shin looked at the ground " ….because you forgave my life and I admire you because of your strength and compassion. Plus I want to have a family! I know those are dumb reason but....thats what I believe in!"

Before Tsukuyomi could answer, Tsunayoshi spoked " Thats good enough reason for me! Welcome to the Vongola Family Shin." he grinned at shocked raven " He is your responsibility now Tsu-kun." he later smiled innocently " Well good luck with that and keep him out of trouble."

Tsuna giggled at his twins mischievous plan. He didn't found a down side to it and he could see that the teal haired teen really meant what he said. Thou the rest of the group was rather startled by the announcement.

Shin smiled like he was given the best present in the world and hugged the shocked raven " Oh thank you Sempai!! I won't disappoint you!! Thank you for giving me a change and a family!! And I promise you I will always be at your side no matter what!"

After recovering from the shock the raven sighed. He couldn't refuse the hyper teen now, not that he was going to . ' _Who knows, maybe having him round won't be half bad.'._ His expression turned serious when no one was looking ' _But soon I'll have to temporarily leave them. I think it's time for me to do a little research on my origins._'. His mind was already set on his new goal, one that might change his way and those around him forever.

**And so ends another chapter. I'm getting close to where I want to get put I think one more chapter is to be added to finally get to where I been itching to get. Hope you enjoy.**


	12. Of Swordmans and misshaps

Tsukuyomi

**Thank you for eing patient and for reviewing. I am please to see that people are actually liking it. Well I'm not going to delay any longer. You know what I own and what I don't own. Please enjoy.**

( _Of Swordmans and misshaps_ )

It has been over a week since Shin became part of the Vongola Family and he was being trained hard by the raven executioner. When ever the raven got time, he would always search information about a place where he could find the information about his predecessor, and he found it. All the clues he had gather pointed to the Vongola library hidden somewhere in Italy, now all he had to do is go there.

Shin dodge another barrage of fireballs heading straight for him and jumped away from many trap waiting for him to trigger them. He landed a few distance from the traps and a feeling of danger rosed. He jumped once again away from the spot as a pillar of black flames swirled from where he stood a few seconds. He panted from the intensive and relentless training.

He grinned as he panted " How was that Oni-san Sempai? I really showed you who's the boss." his grin grew. In that moment a boulder fell on top of him crushing him.

Tsukuyomi sighed " Shin, how many times I told you not to get cocky?" he walk toward the boulder and punched it away, reveling a twitching teal hair teen " You must never underestimate your opponent, no matter who it may be. You never know what sort of trick they might pull on you...especially if it's me." he healed the other teen as he stood up.

Shin growled as he stood up " Argh! How am I suppose to get stronger if I keep messing things up!" he sighed and looked before he stared at the ground, feeling depress " I'll never be like you oni-san."

In that week Shin had begun to call Tsukuyomi oni-san. Every time the raven asked why he called him that, he would just say ' I see you like one'. The raven simply shrugged and let him call him so.

" Now Shin, stop it. You're getting depress again. It takes time and training to become stronger. And I don't see what's the problem, you have progressed excellently in such a short period of time, especially since they made you wear a seal to suppress your powers like mine." Tsukuyomi responded.

" It's not good enough!!" the other teen said frustrated " I must...no, I need to become stronger so I can protect the ones I care for!! And why do we need to wear this things!!?" he pointed to his own seal which was a necklaces with the symbol of infinity.

Te raven sighed and closed his eyes " Well at least yours can come off anytime you want it to, mine doesn't." he sighed once more " Shin, I'm not going to lie to you. They make us wear these because they fear us. Our flames and will are something that cannot be left unchecked and thus the seals. What I'm saying Shin is that they don't trust us fully."

Shin was taken back " What? I can understand that with my case, but you!? Why don't you fight for your freedom?! You can easily overpower them!! Why do you stick with people who don't even respect you?"

The raven opened his eyes " To tell you the truth, I am sick and tired of this...senseless killing. This way of life they choose, this war they have against each other. Why can't humans find a way to get along? Anyways, if I could then I would've walk out of here and disappeared from this accursed place."

" Then why oni-san?!! Why do you stay here?!!"

" Because of Tsuna, of course. Since Tsuna was little he and I had a special bond between us. He is mine Shin, and I won't leave until I either take what rightfully belongs to me or he chooses someone else." was the reply.

Shin was startled " Oni-san...." a smile slowly appeared on his face " I understand now. You stay to protect the one you love and win his heart. You really are the best." but then a frown appeared on his face " But, what about the one that looks like him? It's clear to anyone that he loves the other brunet too."

Tsukuyomi chuckled " True. And I would be lying if I say that he and I don't like each other either, but Tsuna was first in my life and as well as his. We agree that whoever Tsuna chooses the other won't interfered." Tsukuyomi said as he began to walk away " Now come on, it's getting late. Let's head back to the mansion."

By the time the arrived at the mansion it was already dusk. Shortly after the arrival dinner was served, four of the guardians, the two elementals flame wielders, and the two Vongola bosses were enjoying their meals when suddenly the doors burst open startling all minus Tsukuyomi who raised a brow in question. There stood Mukuro panting hard and his cloth looked filthy and shredded in some places.

" Finally!! I made it!!" he said before he turned to Tsuna's direction " Tsuna! There's something I must tell you!! I l......." but before he could finish his sentence a pair of hands came from the shadows, crabbing him from his back and pulling him away as the door closed. The group who had been eating stared in the direction the mist guardian used to stand, the sound of a struggle could be heard from the other side.

" Get your hands off me!!"

" You stupid herbivore, give up. Your cause is a piece of crap."

" Please Mukuro-san stop struggling! We're doing this for your own good."

" NEVER!! No one can stop my noble cause, not eve God!! THE POWER OF LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!!"

Suddenly the sound of a glass bottle breaking was heard and then silence.

" Let me guess. The herbivore told you to hit him with that if it came to this."

" Yes."

" Foolish Mukuo. Once again you yourself were your own downfall. Let's lock him in his room."

The sound of something being dragged was heard before once again silence. The group sweat dropped because even thou they didn't see it, the sudden event told them everything. All looked incredulously, except for the raven who had ignored the sudden events and resume to eat.

Shin, who was sitting next to the raven, leaned closed to him and whisper " Does this happen a lot Oni-san?"

" Definitely. You'll get use to it." was the reply.

Moments later Hibari and Chrome walk in the room and took their seats and began to eat in silence. No one dared to ask anything. Soon after they all finished their meals they all went to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

Morning came to quick for a few. Shin got up from his bed and went to the raven rooms. " Oni-san, I'm ready for today's training." but he found the room empty. " Huh?" he looked around a bit and found a note on the raven's desk. " A note? Hm, it says:

_Shin,_

_I'm at the library at this very moment and do not wish to be disturbed. And since I'm here your training lessons shall be postpone till a see fit to continue them. In other words take a break or something._

_Tsukuyomi._"

The teal hair teen sighed and decided to train on his own.

Meanwhile, in the library, Tsukuyomi was reading another one of the books who held information about the Vongola Primo's Dark Guardian, and so far the only thing he manage to find out was that he and the Dark Guardian had a love interest in each other, what a surprised. He suddenly felt a pressure on his legs, but he did not looked up for he already knew who was sitting on his lap. There are only two people who would dare to disturb his alone time in the library: Tsunayoshi and Tsuna. And seeing as the later one would never sit on his lap that left him with one choice. The person began to snuggle at the crook of his neck ' _Yep, definitely not Tsunayoshi_' he thought.

" What is it Tsuna-kun?" he said not taking his eyes from the information he was currently reading.

" What? Do I need a reason every time to come here and see you?" although the raven couldn't see his face he knew the other one was pouting. " Are you still researching on the previous Dark Guardian?"

The raven chuckled " Yes. But the only thing new I could find was a relationship between the vongola and his guardian."

Tsuna looked stunned " The Vongola Primo was GAY!!?"

He couldn't help it but to laugh this time " Looks who's talking." he said between laughs while Tsuna turned as red as a tomato. The raven then smirked " And I never said the Dark guardian was a guy. In fact he was a she."

Tsuna was stunned before he blurted " SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE A GIRL!!?"

The raven sweat drop " Tsuna don't be stupid, I'm clearly a guy." he then smirked deviously " Unless of course you need proof?"

Tsuna blushed harder " N-No. But how do you know that?"

Tsukuyomi's mind began to remember a few nights where he first saw the Vongola Primo's Dark Guardian in his dream. Like Tsuna he was quiet surprised.

( Flash Back )

_He was floating in an ocean of endless darkness, but he did not feared it. For it was a more peaceful darkness and not a constricting one like the time he felt when he was trapped in Tsuna's mind. Suddenly a figure appeared before._

" _Who are you?" the raven spoke, hearing his own voice echo in the void._

_The figure chuckled light heartedly " You should know Tsukuyomi-kun..." the voice clearly belong to a woman " ...after all you were looking for your predecessor, so here I am."_

_Tsukuyomi's eyes widen " You're the Vongola's Primo Dark Guardian?!! A girl!??"_

_The dark guardian chuckled " Actually I'm a woman. And what is wrong with it?"she said amused._

" _N-Nothing!" he said in haste. He notice how beautiful she was. She had long straight dark blue hair that almost touches the ground. Her eyes, like him, were ruby red. Her skin was pale, and she was wearing a blue kimono with long open sleeves. On her ears one could see the pair of crescent moon earing hanging on them. She looked like a goddess, and if she wasn't her predecessor she could've gave Tsuna a run for his money._

" _What's the matter too shock to speak." She smirked lightly at him._

_Quickly the raven composed himself and snort " As if."_

_And with that they both began to have a pleasant conversation that lasted for hours in the dream world. However, in the morning the raven woke up tired and in practice he ended up loosing to Mukuro, for falling asleep._

( End of Flashback )

The raven shrugged " I had many visions of my predecessor, most of them comes in my sleep. They are all a blur put I could put some pieces together like that. Once I even manage to talk to he...don't ask me how." he lied.

" Oh, ok then." Tsuna then leaned in and kissed the raven teen on the lips.

The other responded tenderly. The kiss lasted for few moments before the need for air kicked in. They both panted before Tsuna leaned in for another round but this time the raven stopped him.

" Huh?" was all Tsuna could say.

Tsukuyomi sighed " Listen Tsuna. You know I like you right?" the brunet nodded " And It's obvious you like me too. However..." he paused for he moment "...you do know that its weird to kiss two different guys, right?"

Tsuna looked at the ground feeling ashame " What a you talking about?" he mumble not looking a the raven.

The red eyes teen shook his head, a sad smile present there " So are you saying that you haven't been seeing and kissing Tsunayoshi, trying to hide it behind my back? Now you wouldn't lie to me Tsuna, would you?"

Tsuna didn't even dared to look up. " How long have you known?" he said in a low tone.

The other teen chuckle softly " Really Tsuna, did you really think that you could try hiding this type of things from me?" Tsuna looked up and glared at the raven " No, I haven't read your mind to figure it out, if thats the glares for." Tsuna looked back to the floor feeling ashame again " Seriously, did you really think I didn't see those glances you each gave each other thinking that no one else saw them? The leg brush, the winks, kissing, and among other things I won't mention right now. You know it's impossible to love two people at the same time, right? You can only have one."

" But it's not fair!! Why can't I have you both!!? I know you two like each other just as much!! What's wrong with having two instead of one.!!?" Tsuna shouted.

The raven shook his head " Tsuna, one's heart can only handle one person. Two would put a strain on not only one but to all of who may be involved in it. It just doesn't work. True, Tsunayoshi and I like each other, but we choose you instead." he lifted the brunet and placed him in another chair close to his before turning to leave but stopped at the door and turned slightly " The question is, who will 'You' choose? We won't get mad at you if you pick either of us, just so you know." he then left to another section of the library and left a depressed Tsuna to think on his own.

Outside, Shin had taken a break from his training and was fully recover from it. He continue to train until a certain voice called his attention.

" Um...excuse me?"

Shin stopped and looked at the new comer who had just appeared before him. He had spiky brown hair and sea blue eyes and his skin was tanned. He wore a white jacket like shirt and a black shirt inside it. He had white baggy pants with black markings on it. His white shoes looked a little big but not too big like clown shoes and they too had black marking and the under side was gray. On his back was a funny looking sword because the steel was white and it had three spikes closed to the tip and the hilt was gold. He looked to be around the same age as him and the rest of the residents on the mansion.

Shin raise a brow " Yeah?"

The other teen grins " Hi! My name is Sky and I'm a swordsman from the north! I'm looking for Tse....Tsi....Tsa...." he paused as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket " Tsu-ku-yo-mi." he said spelling it " Have you seen him? People say they saw him around these parts."

Shin frowned " What do you want with Oni-san?"

The grin on the others face grew " So, he's here? Sweet!! I can finally test my swords skills to the fullest! I can finally beat a worthy opponent" He said jumping with glee " Can you take me to him?"

Shin sweat drop at his antics before he started to laugh " Oh that's a good one! You beating Oni-san. Man I haven't laughed that hard since oni-san had to use the tranquilizing bazooka on Mukuro." he continue to laugh before he calm down a bit " Go home and save the trouble from going through something impossible."

Sky frown a little, which looked like a pout " I'm serious! I know I can beat him! I have the elemental flames of light on my side!"

" So, he has the flames of darkness and I the azure flames. You're still no match for him" Shin said.

" Come on!! I came from very far just to have a match with him and I'm not leaving until I get one!" he stomped the ground in frustration.

Shin frowned " Fine you'll get your match..." Sky beamed at this " ...if you can beat me." at this Sky looked startle.

" W-What?"

Shin chuckled " You didn't expect for thing to be so simple now would you?"

Sky scratch the back of his neck " Well....I sorta hope for it." he then got his blade out and took a pose " But seeing you are another obstacle to overcome, then I'll fight you!"

Shin took his necklace seal off and got his blades out " Let's see if you are worth Oni-san's time."

Sky grinned " Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

" You do that and you'll be left here as worm food."

The two waited a few seconds to observe the other and come out with strategies and weaknesses before they launch at one another and their battle began.

At the library Tsukuyomi was finishing another one of the thousands of books he had taken out. The mansion began to shake but he simply ignored it, he was focus on what he was reading and not bother at all by the sudden quake. Another one, this time stronger, shook the place and a vase that was in the table move a few inches toward the edge. The table was conveniently next to the raven still reading the last book. The shakes continue, some stronger and others weaker, and the vase continue to inch closer and closer to the edge until another quake came and it fell over the edge. However the raven caught it without removing his gaze from the book and put it back in its original position. The door open and Lambo came running like a maniac.

" Aaaah! Save Lambo!! Save Lambo!! Lambo-san is going to die!!" he hide under the chair where the raven was reading. Soon after Tsunayoshi came in.

" There you are! You got to stop them or else the entire mansion will be destroyed." Tsunayoshi said in panic.

The raven sighed closed the book, placing it on the table next to him. Tsunayoshi continue to rant about their impending doom as the raven stood up and walk toward him. The rant stopped when he grabbed his hand and pulled away the now blushing brunet from the spot.

" W-What are you doing?" he shutter. But got his answer when a blue and white beam came from the wall and destroyed the spot, along with anything on the way. Tsunayoshi gawked before he compose himself " Um...thanks."

" Where are the others." Tsukuyomi sighed.

" Tsuna and the other are outside trying to stop the fighting."

The Dark Guardian sighed and left the room to stop this senseless destruction.

Outside the guardians were just about to give up on the situation. The two warriors did not look like they were about to finish their little match anytime soon, and if they try to stop them...well it was a major risk to say the least. Tsuna had try to get them to cut it of but failed miserably and he knew forcing them to stop would be a disaster. The two elemental wielders were evenly match but they weren't going to stop until either one lost conscious or give up. And the last one wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

They both jumped away from the other and prepared for another round.

" I must admit...you're pretty good Sky." Shin panted.

Sky was panting as well " Yeah well...you're not bad yourself Shin."

" So, ready for another round?" Shin grinned, determination to win evident in his eyes.

" You bet! I'm here to win!" he grinned as well, also his eyes held the same determination.

The two stared down at each other intently. An intense aura surrounded the two making everyone near the premises freeze on their spot. By an unknown signal the two launch at each other, each intend on winning on their little match. Unbeknown by the two warriors a shadow stood right in the middle of them both, a pair of red eyed could be see glaring at the two. Before either one could reach the other....

" THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" a voice roar as the two were punched right on their cheeks. The two were send flying to the ground. Their bodies twitch on the ground. The one who stopped them was none other than Tsukuyomi, he had an irritated look on his face as he walk toward the two teens on the ground and picked them up by their back shirt collar. " You two have cause enough damage to this place and you even dare interrupted my reading time....you make me sick."

The other jaws dropped to the ground. One punch from the raven teen was all it took to take them both down, at the same time. Hibari was the first one to recover " You took your sweet little time predator. A few seconds more and this place could've ended in ashes."

The raven sighed " Yeah well, like I said they interrupted my private time." the two were still struggling weakly against each other on the raven's grasp. " Beside, I got here and stopped them didn't I?" the raven notice that they were still at it and his left eye twitch " STOP STRUGGLIN!!" he smashed the two against each other and knocked them out. " Now, if you excuse me I have some interrogation to do." with that the Dark Guardian headed back to the half destroyed mansion.

( _Later that day_ )

" So let me get this straight. You are an orphan kid that been raised in a school of swordsmanship and exceed in your classes because of your elemental flame powers, thus making you travel around the globe for worthy opponents, thus your search for me?" Tsukuyomi arched a brow " You're crazy. Do you realize how much money Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are going to need for the damages you two caused?" he said seriously.

Shin looked embarrassed and Sky chuckled nervously " Hehehe...Sorry about that." he grinned sheepishly.

Tsukuyomi shook his head " Sorry doesn't pay for the damages. Why didn't you just ask for me?"

" I did. But I was told I needed to pass a challenge to see if I was worthy to fight you?" Sky responded.

Tsukuyomi frowned having an idea " Who told you that crap?"

Sky pointed to Shin who was now tip-towing out of the room. Once he was pointed he frozed and flinch. " Shin. Is this true?" the raven asked.

Shin grumble " Yeah it's true. I just didn't want for someone to bother your time oni-san."

The raven sighed " Shin, I appreciate what you tried to do and I really do. But next time, please tell me whatever your going to do before you do it." Shin looked down feeling ashame, he then felt an arm on his shoulders and raised his head to see Tsukuyomi smiling " But I also feel proud of you. Not only were you fighting against an original flame but you manage to fight it blow for blow. See your training's paid off."

Shin couldn't help but to smile with pride. Sky grinned " I'll say. If I wasn't able to beat you there was no way I would've been able to beat Tsukuyomi. You are one tough cookie Shin." he said happily.

" But the damages are coming from your paycheck Shin" said teen groan. Tsukuyomi then made his way to the door " Well better get ready then. I leave for the Vongola Library tonight."

Shin looked startled " Tonight?" How long will you be out?"

" Don't know. But you two are coming with me." the raven shrugged.

" Awsome!! I get to go with a legend! Road trip!!" Sky shouted happily.

" WHAT?!! Why are you taking him!!?" Shin pointed to the teen who was jumping with glee at that moment.

" Because ' shoutei ' (little brother ) I need to keep an eye on you two. And by the looks of it Sky ain't complaining." he pointed to the brunet who was making a happy dance, making Shin's eyes twitch and Tsukuyomi to chuckle at the sight. " Let's get going then."

With that he left with an excited hyperactive brunet and a grumbling teal hair right on his trail.

Later that night the trio made their way over to the door after they said their good byes to the rest of the resident of the house.

" Hope to see ya soon, Tsu. It's going to be a bit boring without you here." Tsunayoshi said with a grin on his face.

" Oh I'm sure of it." the raven rolled his eyes. He then lean in closer to the others ears " Just make sure not to rouse him too much ok? Remember, we are making this a fair shot for the both of us, not to take advantage of a situation." he smirked at the blush that appears on the others face as he grumble something inaudible. The raven then turned to Tsuna who looked sad about his leave, he let a soft smile appears and kiss Tsuna in the forehead " Don't worry Tsuna-kun I will only be back after a while. I'm just worry you won't be able to handle the lunatics who live this house."

Tsuna chuckled at that " Don't worry. I was able to do it before you came back to my life, I can do it again."

Tsukuyomi chuckled as well " Very well then, I'll see you and the others in a few days. Lets go you two." he motion the other two elemental users to follow him, which they did. They opened the door and they were gone.

Morning came to the Vongola's in a rather peaceful way, which to them was odd. All the guardian's behavior were back to normal, with the exception of Mukuro who was secretly sulking after finally accepted the fact that he had no chance at all with Tsuna. The along with their bosses were gather at the hall having a pleasant conversation, even Hibari was there. Well he along with Chrome were there for moral support to Mukuro.

" As I was saying tenth maybe we can send Tsukuyomi to the deepest part of the underworld and NEVER hear from him again!!" Gokudera started laughing maniacally making Tsuna worry for his sanity.

" Mah, Mah...Tsukuyomi-kun ain't bad at all. You should really let it go Gokudera, just because he beat you in the IQ test, or whatever, doesn't mean you have to have a grudge on him for the rest of your life." Yamamoto said with a cheerful face " Beside he taught each of us how to really live life and not hide behind mask all the time. Look at Hibari, he's become a bit more social."

Gokudera snorted " Yeah, and Mukuro became even more insane." he then sighed " But I guess your right."

" I am!!?" Yamamoto said stunned.

" He is!!?" the guardian's follow at the same time.

Gokudera blushed in embarrassment " Yeah he is!! And it pains me to say it SO DROP IT!!" everyone turned their attention away.

Just then Lambo ran inside holding onto his bazooka, I-pin followed behind him " Look! Look! Lambo-san's bazooka has been upy-grade by Giannini. It can fire the bullet even farther now, watch!" he pointed the bazooka at the window nearby and prepared to fire.

" Lambo no! It's bad to blow things inside the house" I-pin jumped and kick the weapon making it change direction as it fired. The kick caused the weapon to break as the bullet was sent flying straight for...

" TSUNA!!" Tsunayoshi and rest shouted as the missile made contact with the brunet and the room was suddenly engulfed in pink clouds.

At that moment Giannini walk into the room " Hey Lambo you better be careful with...What happened!!?"

As the smoke cleared an older version of Tsuna stood in his place " Quick!! We gotta... Huh?" he looked round confused " Where am I?"

" You are at the Vongola Mansion ten years earlier dame-Tsuna." Reborn answerd from out of nowhere.

" Ten years back? Where....Where is Tsukuyomi then?" he looked around with hopeful eyes, but they seemed way to hopeful.

" He left yesterday to the Vongola library." Tsunayoshi answered this time.

" That's right I remember that." he said with a soft smile, but then turned into panic " Wait, if I'm here, then the ten year me is.... Oh no." he paled.

" What is it tenth?" Gokudera asked.

Ten year Tsuna ran toward Tsunayoshi in panic " Quick! You need to send me back!!"

Tsunayoshi was beginning to worry " W-Why? What's going on?"

Tsuna began to shake the smaller teen " I was in a middle of a battle, a war more like it!! We need to get me out of the battle field now!!"

" I'm afraid that won't be happening." Giannini answer looking at the broken weapon " I modify the ten year bazooka so that it can place a time period on the one who is shot by it. It can be thirty minutes, 10 minutes, hours, even seconds. The weapon itself was the timer for those trips. But since it broke, our Tsuna is stuck in the future."

" No!!" ten year Tsuna " This can't be happening! Tsunayoshi and the rest needed me to infiltrate the enemy fortress."

" You said there is a war, is it the Millefiore again?" Reborn asked.

Ten year Tsuna sighed sadly " No. I wish it were them, this time it's something much more worse. But I can't tell you anything. The other Tsuna can tell you, if he makes it back alive."

" This sent the group into panic " So there is another force out there who has waged war on the Vongolas again?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" The Vongola's, no. This force has waged war on humanity. And it is winning." he said sadly. The Vongolas were stunned before the ten year Tsuna burst into tears.

( Ten years into the future )

When the pink clouds cleared the first thing that Tsuna notice was that he was in the middle of a battle field. Soldiers were firing at what it look like shadows who used claws, blades, elemental magic spells, and among others. Tanks were firing the heavy bullets before being surrounded by the creatures until it exploded. The sky was another battle field and the black shadows had the upper hand as well. Tsuna was terrified, bodies were pilling up by the seconds, since when someone kill a shadow creature the simply vanish. One got closed to him and seemed to glare, but before anything happened a beam of fire destroyed it on the spot.

" Tsuna! What are you doing on the ground? Are you hurt?" a voice familiar yet deeper could be heard.

Tsuna turned to look at his savior, but he was still shaking from the whole ordeal occuring right now. To his surprised it was Tsunayoshi, but he looked different. He was taller, his hair grew to his shoulders, and a piercing on his left ear. He was still wearing the mafia suit but it look dirty and cut in some places. This changes could only mean one thing ' _The ten years bazooka _' he thought shakingly.

As the older brunet got closer his eyes got wide " You?! What are you doing in this time period Tsuna?!!" he asked in panic.

" W-What is going on in here? W-What happen to make this place l-like this?" he asked in fear.

The older averted his eyes from the young brunet, but before he could say anything black tentacles wrapped themselves around and dragged him toward a field surrounded with shadow creatures. " TSUNA!! NO!!" he try to help the young brunet but a hand stopped him.

" Tsunayoshi, this battle is lost. One of the two general of the Demon Lord is heading here. And on top of that the odds are against us without him. We better leave now." It was Reborn but in a teenage form.

" No!! I have to get Tsuna!!"

" He''l be fine he know the retreat routes." Reborn said casually.

" You don't understand!! This is a ten year ago Tsuna!! You know the 15 year old Tsuna!! He was capture by one of the Shadow beast!!" Tsunayoshi said struggling.

" You mean...Tsuna from the past?" he frowned " Don't worry. I doubt HE will kill him. He will just keep it as his prisoner. Tsunayoshi come back to the base and we'll think of a way to rescue him. But right now we better retreat, the general is almost here." he pulled the reluctant brunet away.

A little ways in the battle field Tsuna was surrounded by the Shadow creatures but he had fainted while he was being dragged. The creatures stared at him with curiosity, before a footsteps made them look up and give room to the one walking. A figure stood in front of the unconscious body and sighed " Well, this is interesting. I think Oni-san will be amused with this." He picked up the brunet and took him away.

**Well another chapter finished. Review would be apreciated but flames are not welcome. No one likes flames. ( That I know of anyways.) The next chapter is almost done so expect it soon. Till next time.**


	13. A future of despair

Tsukuyomi

**Welcome to another chapter of Tsukuyomi. Thanks to all those who reviewed and mark this story on alert. I hope you people are ready for the surprises I have included in this chapter and those that may come. Enough talk then, enjoy.**

( _A future of despair_ )

Tsuna began to stir awake from his slumber and he notice that he was laying on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and notice that he was in a bedroom. It was nicely decorated, in a dark way and the atmosphere was that of night, peaceful and calm. He slowly sit up from his position and look around only to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring only a few inches away at him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" he screamed and fell out of the bed. Somethings just didn't change.

There was laughter after he fell from the bed. Tsuna cautiously raised his head and took a peek at the one who had startle him. It was a man with brown spiky hair and he was wearing white clothing with black markings.

The man's laughter began to die down and he was able to speak " Sorry Tsuna, but that was just too funny." he then got his composure back and grin " Maybe you don't remember me but..."

" Your the guy who fought Shin and destroyed halve of the Vongola Mansion!!" Tsuna cut the man off.

The man laugh sheepishly " Hehe. Sorry about that." he then grin once more " The name is Sky, in case you don't remember."

" It only happened yesterday." Tsuna replied.

The brunet shrugged " Didn't know how long you came from. So I guessed."

Tsuna gasped " That's right!! I was hit with the ten year bazooka!! What happen to this world! I never seen such destruction, even with the Millefiore!"

Sky looked away " Yeah, but that what happens when your in war against humanity itself." he murmured.

" You're in war? With the world? Why do the Vongola wage war against the world?" Tsuna said in disbelieve.

Sky sighed " Tsuna, we are not with the Vongola. We are fighting the Vongolas who are leading the resistance."

The brunet eyes widen " Sky, why would you do such a thing." he said backing away from the tall brunet.

" I'm not the one leading this, its...." his words were cut of when the door opened. Another man enter the room, this time he had teal hair, and orange clothing. He also had armor plates in some parts of his body shuck as in one shoulder, the chest, and among other places. The hilt of two short blades could be seen over his shoulder, and the man was wearing a weird looking hat.

Tsuna immediately recognize the newcomer " Shin!!"

Shin looked at Tsuna and smiled softly " It's been a long time Tsuna, hope my bed was to your liking." he then turned serious " _He_ will see you now." he said emphasizing he.

Tsuna gulped but followed none the less. The brunet followed the two men through a corridor lighted with torches on the wall. The hall way seemed way too creepy for his likings, but his walk came to an end when the two men stood before a double door and slowly open them. Tsuna fearfully enter the room after the two men. Inside, the room was black, except for the eerie glow blue glow that seem to come from a mirror on the floor. It was huge and eerie looking and glass was pitch black. A figure stood gazing at it before his attention was drawn by th three awaiting to make their presence known. Tsuna bolted immediately and ran toward the figure, forgetting his fears temporarily.

" Tsu-kun!!" he shouted happily as he reached his Dark Guardian and engulfing him in a hug. Shin and Sky went rigid at the sight fearing for the worse.

But to their surprise Tsukuyomi returned the hug and was smiling softly " Well, well, well. This is a pleasant surprise. What is the Tsuna from many years ago doing here?" he asked in an amused voice.

" It was Lambo's fault, I swear!!"

" The little kid in the cow suit?" he sighed " Should've known. You two may leave us." he order the other two across the room. They seemed a little uncomfortable with the order but soon after left.

" Tsu-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked, but remember what Sky had told him " Don't tell me you're with the group to wipe out humanity!!?"

" Hehe. No, I'm not part of it. I lead it." Tsukuyomi grinned at the stunned look the young brunet had.

Tsuna slowly backed away from his guardian and notice the difference, besides the fact that he was taller. He wore dark looking clothing and there were some chains that connected to one another, and was wearing a dark armor. He no longer wore the cloak that covered his body, instead he wore a black cape that had spike endings on it. His hair was sharper and the bangs moved to the left and it was a little longer, but the black flames on his forehead were the same. His red eyes had the black pinwheels design on them. " Tsu-kun...what happened to your eyes....to you? What is going on!!?" he shouted frustrated.

" Silly me, I almost forgot you come from the past. Of course you don't know what is going on." he said shaking his head " Alright, I'll tell you. My eyes stayed like this after some time ago, but that's not important. I had grown sick and tired of this world Tsuna, these human filth that plagues the earth. Their mindless being that seek to hurt each other and other for their amusement and '_pleasure_'" he hissed the last word. " Humanity has done nothing but destroy itself and their surroundings, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. You see Tsuna, I'm going to enslave the earth and make it my own. I will rule this world with an iron fist, that is the only way for people to find true peace. It's a shame people can never learn from their past mistakes, maybe then I wouldn't have to come to this. Oh well, they asked for it. And if they refuse to obey me, I'll simply wipe them out." the raven shrugged.

Tsuna was stunned beyond belief by the respond " Tsu-kun....what happen to you?"

The raven expression turned sour " Perhaps I should start from the very beginning, to the moment that open my eyes. It all began one fateful day." he suddenly chuckled " The day you propose to me Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes got wide and his face turned as red as a tomato " WE'RE MARRIED!!?"

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Don't act so surprised. Beside we WERE married." he sighed " I remember the day like if it happened yesterday. I was busy with paper work when you suddenly asked me out on a date. I was stunned that you would have such nerve to ask me that on your own. You took me to diner, we ate and had fun, and then....Well maybe you would like to see for yourself." he said as his eyes glowed and the scenery changed.

( _flashback_ )

_Tsuna could see that they were in a plain with white rouses and a soft breeze blew moving the flowers ever so slightly, and it was dark, obviously late at night. A beautiful lake could be seem a little up ahead and that's were Tsuna saw himself and the raven holding hands and walking peacefully along the edge. By the looks of it they were a year or two older than him._

_Tsuna's head was clinching to the raven's shoulder looking as relax as ever. The raven had a contempt smile on his face as they continue to walk in the night when suddenly Tsuna pulled away and stood in front of the other._

" _Tsu-kun, I really hope you enjoyed our date tonight..." Tsuna said nervously._

_Tsukuyomi smiled " Well as far as I'm concern nothing bad happened if that what you mean. But yeah, tonight was perfect." _

_Tsuna smiled " Good....Listen Tsu-kun there is something I must say....I know you and Tsunayoshi had been competing over me and all...well mostly him because you were always laid back.... But..what I'm about to say....it's hard for me to do because...well I'm afraid of how you might react..." Tsuna said nervously. _

_Tsukuyomi blinked " Tell me what?"_

_Tsuna took a breath " Well...here goes nothing" he mutter as he got on his knees and pulled out a little box " I-I've made my choice....Tsu-kun...will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed a ring._

_Tsukuyomi was thrown in a loophole and his eyes widen to the size of plates. He was not expecting this, he could suddenly feel something running through his cheeks. Tsuna panicked at this and got up " Tsu-kun!! You're crying !! Did I do something wrong!!?" _

_The raven suddenly embrace him and kissed him right on the lips and they stayed like that until the need for air kicked in. Tsukuyomi panted as he grin " I do! I a thousand times do!!" his embrace on Tsuna tighten. _

_The brunet was crying from happiness as well " I'm glad. For a moment I thought you were going to reject me." _

" _Well this is weird..." the raven suddenly said._

" _What?" _

" _I always thought I was going to be the one to propose! Not the other way around."_

_They both began to laugh as the scenery began to change._

_( End of Flashback ) _

Tsuna couldn't help but to smile at the memory he just witness. From the looks of things he finally did something right, and it filled his heart with joy " It's beautiful." he said softly before a thought enter his mind " Wait, what about Tsunayoshi? How did he take this?"

" He got depressed and moody for a while, until I knocked some sense into him. After some time he finally accepted it, or so it seems." he growled the las part but got his composer quickly " Any who, You propose to me when we were seventeen, we got married a year later, we went to our honeymoon on a deserted island filled with man eating beasts...."

" Our honeymoon was on an island filled with man eating beasts!!?" Tsuna shouted incredulously.

The raven shrugged " Well that what's happen when you let Reborn make the plans for the honeymoon. As I was saying, we had our honeymoon, we've made love, five time a day might I add..." Tsuna blushed got even redder at this " ...and with the help of Giannini we had..."

At that moment a door from another section of the room opened and in came a teenager. The teen look like Tsuna, he would even been around Tsuna's age, but there were some difference. The teen had brown hair while the tip of the hair were back. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a black jacket like shirt. His pants were brown and he was wearing brown gloves. There were dying will flames visible on his forehead, and they were with blue flames surroundings with the inside had a black color. His eyes were brown but they had the sharp corners that the raven's eyes had. He walk toward Tsukuyomi but stop when he notice Tsuna. He eyed the brunet carefully and there was a spark in his eyes but it was gone in a second, he then turned toward the black hair man.

" Dad, I'm tire of studying! Can't I take a break! I'm tired!" he whined in a voice identical to Tsuna. Said teen's eyes got wide at the word dad.

Tsukuyomi sighed " Now Tsubasa, you know that studying prepares you well for almost any circumstances that may come in the future. Beside you only been studying for five minutes and you have failed my exams. 20 times!"

The teen, Tsubasa, rolled his eyes " But dad, I'm no good at studying! Besides it's boring!"

" You definitely got that from your other dad." he mutter lowly. " Listen Tsubasa you better get to studying because I will give you a test in an hour and if you fail this test again I'll take away your game consoles and the tv. Got it?" Tsukuyomi said sternly.

Tsubasa was grumbling something. But then he grinned " But dad your test are always way too difficult. Even Shin-kun and Sky-kun, especially Sky, have failed your test. As far as I'm concern whether I study or not I'm going to fail the test. So why not forget the piece of crap and give me the day off?" he said grinning. He felt proud of coming up with the excuse.

Tsukuyomi's eye twitch " Don't be a smart ass Tsubasa. Yes I know my tests are hard but you can pass them if you study hard. Shin almost passed it when I gave it to him."

Tsubasa grumble again " But what about Sky?"

" Son, he's a happy go lucky guy , aka an idiot. His mind is always preoccupied with something. He'll always space out. So he doesn't count. So march to your room." he pointed at the door where his son had come from.

" B-But daaad...." he whined.

" Passed this test and I won't give you another test for the rest of your life." Tsukuyomi said.

In an blink of an eyes the young Tsubasa was gone, the door of which he came from closed in that moment. Tsukuyomi sighed " That kid, what am I going to do with him. So lazy." he turned to Tsuna who was staring at the door before he looked at the raven.

" That was....our son, wasn't it?" he said in a disbelieve tone.

Tsukuyomi smirked " Yes, he was. Tsubasa is the product of one of Giannini experiment by combining a DNA sample from each of us." he suddenly sighed " However, his experiment was miscalculated and Tsubasa came out as a five year old already. He's fifteen now."

Tsuna frowned " Tsu-kun, there is a lot of 'was' in your sentences. Aren't you and I happy together? And all this doesn't seem to happen in ten years, how old are you?"

The raven shook his head " No Tsuna, we aren't. For your last question I'm 28, 13 years have pass in this era. My guess is that Giannini messed with Lambo's bazooka and messed it up....again. And we aren't together anymore because of you."

" B-Because of m-me?" Tsuna was not liking one bit where this one was heading.

Tsukuyomi eyes began to glow as he growl " Yes, or rather the Tsuna of this time. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him!! He..." but he was interrupted when a monitor, that was on the other side of the room began to say ' Incoming message from the Italy union.'. The raven sighed " Let it through." at the command the computer made a sound like it was processing the command.

There was a sudden pause before a familiar face came into view from the monitor. The raven simply smirked " Well, if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun. What unpleasant surprise." he growled " I'm busy trying to enslave humanity, so if you excuse me...." he was about to end the conversation but the older brunet stopped him.

" Don't even think of it you monster. Where is Tsuna!?" he growled at the raven " I know he's there, you better haven't done anything to him or I swear..."

The other smirked at the demands " Oh? Well Tsuna and I where just chatting when you rudely interrupted our conversation." his smirk grew " In fact I was just about to tell him the reason why things hadn't work out between us."

Tsunayoshi paled as his eyes widen and he began to panic " What!!? No!! Tsuna don't listen to him!!"

" Shut up!! You two brought this upon yourselves." the raven growled with malice.

" W-What do you mean?" he said nervously.

Tsukuyomi scowled " You see, young one, the Tsuna of this time and I were only married five years. We were married 3 years after I went to the Vongola Library, bought a house and so on.... Yes it all happened very fast. I just recently came back from work, early..." he glared at the brunet on the monitor who had tighten his fist and looked worried "...as usual I check on Tsubasa, by the time he was ten, and was please to see him asleep. Once I got out of his room I heard noises coming from our room...I went to check it out and...maybe I should show you instead." he hissed as his eyes glowed once again as the environment began to change.

( _Flashback _)

_An eighteen year old Tsukuyomi just came out of the room where his and Tsuna's son, Tsubasa, was sleeping peacefully. He had climbed the stairs to the second floor of his and Tsuna's house to check up on him. As he began to walk toward their room when he picked up some noises coming from his and Tsuna's room. As he got closer he could hear they where moans and he frowned as he continue to walk toward his husband's room. Once in front of the door he could hear it clearly, there wasn't just one but a pair of moans coming from his share room. His heart began to break at the possibility of what he might find inside. But another part of him told him to have faith in his husband, that he would never do such a thing. He made a reach for the door knob but hesitate, the moaning was getting louder by the second and he hesitate before he softly grabbed it and turned it. He gulped before he open the door. What he saw made his eyes go wide and his heart to break. Tsuna was in an intimate position with none other than Tsunayoshi, there was a white substance on many furnitures in the room, making it obvious that they've been at it for hours._

_In only seconds the pair notice his presence and Tsuna gasped. His eyes got wide, filled with guilt and sorrow upon seeing his husband on the door. He was caught in the act " Tsu-kun!! This isn't...." but he never finished the sentence because his husband slammed the door shut again. _

_Outside Tsukuyomi was breathing unevenly and tears were falling freely from his eyes as he slowly slid down on the door frame until he was sitting. His world was falling apart and he felt like he was going to loose it again like the time where he got out for the first time after his imprisonment. But a voice suddenly gain his attention and stopped his raging thoughts, making him pull together before he loose himself to his thoughts, his son._

" _Daddy?"_

_The raven look to see his son rubbing his eyes sleepily, before he became worried " Daddy? What's wrong? Why are you crying? You never cry." the little Tsubasa got on his little knees and hug his dad. _

_Tsukuyomi hugged his son tightly " It's nothing Tsubasa, just something your other dad and I had to talk about." he said as he wiped his tears._

" _Is daddy Tsuna in trouble?" Tsubasa ask with innocence. _

_The raven frown slightly so he wouldn't scare his son. But inside his emotion were messed up. He felt hurt, betrayed, enraged, and among others but kept them in so that his son wouldn't worry " Yes Tsubasa, he's going to be."_

_A few minutes passed before the pair finally got out of the room. As they came down the stair, they saw the raven sitting in the couch, with a grim expression on his face, with Tsubasa resting in the floor watching tv. The pair visibly became pale and they had difficulty forming words. Tsunayoshi tried to act normal to lighten the mood a little._

" _Hey Tsubasa, how are you?" he bent to pick him up but stopped when the raven spoke._

" _Don't . Touch. HIM!" Tsukuyomi said with venom making the brunet backed away from the clueless child. The raven then said calmly " Tsunayoshi, I think it's time for you to leave."_

_The brunet nodded without making eye contact and slowly made his way toward the door. He pause to look at Tsuna with worry but left before he made things worse. The little brunet was still watching tv without realizing the uncomfortable atmosphere around him. Tsukuyomi was practically glaring at Tsuna, while he had his face turned away looking at the ground._

_The raven then turned his attention to his son " Tsubasa, I need you to go to your room, please." he added politely. Tsubasa didn't ask anything, he simply got up hug his father then Tsuna and went straight up to his room. The two husband were left alone in the living room. Tsukuyomi once again began to glare at the brunet once he was sure their son had closed the door up stairs. " Why?" he asked._

" _Huh?" Tsuna looked up in surprise._

_The raven growled " Why did you cheat on me!!? What the hell were you thinking!!? How could you do this to me....to us!!?"._

" _I....I don't know. We...We weren't thinking straight. We thought we wouldn't get caught." Tsuna whispered the last part not wanting his husband to hear. _

_Unfortunately for Tsuna, Tsukuyomi heard it but kept it together for a little longer " So, how long were you two had been going at it behind my back!!?" he hissed. Tsuna looked away not wanting to answer that question. But the raven got the idea " So, this has been going on for a while I see. Who knows!!? Maybe since the day we married or so!! Wasn't I good enough for you!!? Or was I just a toy for your fucking amusement!!?"_

" _NO!!" the brunet closed his eyes tightly, tears were falling down._

" _You know Tsuna, I thought that for all the misfortunes that happened to me...I thought that I was finally happy with this. But what you did...it disgust me to no end!!?" he glared fiercely at the brunet " I..I...I hate you!!"_

_At that moment, with that single world, Tsuna's world came crashing down. He just realize the severity of the situation he was in now, he was cheating on his husband behind his back and now he was paying for it. Tsuna couldn't feel his legs and his heart shatter. " N-No...y-you don't mean that. Y-You can't mean that!!" he raised his voice as panic began to set in. " I love you, dammit!! You can't mean what you said!!"_

" _You should've thought of that before you open your legs for another man!!!" he shouted as he left the room and went upstairs._

_Tsuna followed quickly " W-What are you doing?" he said as he got in the middle of the stairs and stop the raven's tracks._

_The raven glared " What does it look like!? I'm leaving!! I can't stand being under a same roof with you. And I'm taking Tsubasa with me."_

_Tsuna stood firm in his place " You can't do that!! He's my son too!! I'm not going to let you take him away from me!" _

_Tsukuyomi growled " If you think I'm going to leave my son in a house alone with a..a WHORE..." he swallowed a lump on his throat from saying such a word, especially to his husband. " ...then you're out of your mind!!" _

_At hearing the word, Tsuna couldn't stand anymore. He fell on the stair case he was standing and his eyes seemed distant the tears in his eyes only seemed to increase. He felt numb, empty. _

_The raven ignored him and went to get some of his things and his son. Moments later they left the house leaving broken and regretful Tsuna behind._

_( End of Flash back ) _

The brunet just couldn't believe what he just saw. He messed up, big time in this time line. He felt terrible. " No matter what I do I seem to make everything worse for everyone around me! How could I do that!!?"

Tsunayoshi, who was still on the monitor, bit his lip. The raven then decided to talk " After that I spent most of my time trying to understand human behavior, to see where I could've possibly gone wrong. It was then that I saw the truth. Humans were simply just selfish, mindless, and barbaric beings. Hurting others, knowingly or not, for amusement and killing others without mercy, seeking riches for themselves while other suffer poverty, looking for power to control others, and the list goes on. I simply couldn't let my son live in a world such as this. And thus I declared war on theses pests that plagued the world. I will destroy this world filled with hate and create a new and better one for my son to live in."

" What you're doing is destroying life itself! People can change!" Tsunayoshi shouted from the monitor.

" I don't want to hear it from you. You and the other Tsuna caused this to happen." he then grinned evilly " So why don't you just give me the location of the Oracle and we can put an end to this silly war."

Tsunayoshi glared " Never!!"

Tsuna was curious and scared at the same time " The Oracle? W-What is that?"

The raven turned to look at the brunet " It's a fortress shaped like a canon with enough destructive force to blow an entire state to nothing but a wasteland. It serve as both a station and a weapon. The weapon was built be the Germans a decade ago as a defensive weapon, but do to the people fears it was sealed away, never to see the light of day again. Until recently of course. I was about to take possession of it until the Vongolas, now the Italic Union, interrupted me and some how mange to get it away from me."

" But...why would you want to use that?" the brunet asked fearfully.

Tsukuyomi smirked as he picked Tsuna by the collar " To enslave humanity of course. I want them to obey me. And with Oracle's power they'll give in to fear easily and I don't have to wipe them out." he said with malice evident in his voice, he then let go of the brunet. " You see Tsuna, there is one thing that can make people follow anyone, even if that person is nothing more than a bookworm, and that is fear. And with the Oracle people will sub come to their fear and follow me because they would fear for their lives. Pathetic really."

Tsuna tumble a little as he got up " Tsu-kun....you don't have to do this." he said in a low tone " If its anyones fault it's mine!! Please, leave the rest of the world and take your furry on me!!"

" Tsuna! Don't say that!! He's a monster! You can't..." Tsunayoshi began to protest.

" SHUT UP!!" Tsuna shouted as he interrupted the now surprised Tsunayoshi. " This is my fault, like always. I hurt the one I love for who knows what reason!! The world doesn't deserve his hatred...I do!!" he then stood directly in front of the dark haired man " You can do anything you want with me. Hurt me, torture me, rape me, or even kill me! At least that way I can make amends for what I did."

" Tsuna!! NO!! Stop...." the older brunet on the monitor vanished into a black background.

The raven had pressed a button on the keyboard, obviously cutting the communication off. He then walk and stood in front of the brunet who was looking at the ground and was shaking " Tsuna, it is a noble cause what you're doing for the rest of the world, and I would gladly accept that offer." he lean closer to the smaller brunet until Tsuna could practically feel the others breath on his skin making him shake from anticipation, but kept calm " However, this is not going to get me to stop on my goal, Tsuna." he pulled back and smirked at the stunned face of the brunet " You should know me by know, Tsuna-kun. Whatever I want, I get. I may have failed to get you to love only me, but I won't fail on this. I will create a knew world where my boy can grow up safely, even if I have to destroy the old one." he then took a step back from the stunned brunet.

At that moment the wall suddenly exploded shrouding the room in a cloud of dirt. Tsuna felt something dragging him away from his spot and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground.

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! What the hell happen!!?" Tsuna shouted as he fall.

" Shut it No good Tsuna. You're too loud." a voice spoked.

Tsuna turned to see the one who dragged him into this and lo and behold " Reborn!!?"

" The one and only." he smirked. " LEO!!" he called and the little gecko on his shoulder transformed into a ship and began to fly away.

The brunet turned to look to where he was only a few seconds ago and saw a huge black castle floating on mid air. He felt sad for the raven that was left behind, but that would be probably for the best. " Don't worry Tsuna, we'll explain what's going on soon enough." Reborn said as he piloted the flying machine.

Tsuna looked like he was about to cry " You don't need to tell me anything, I already know." he shut his eyes tightly to held back his tears, this was no time to cry yet. " Just....get me out of here."

Reborn felt sorry for the brunet but did as he was told this time. After all when it came to Tsuna, the raven had no reason to lie.

Tsukuyomi stood close the whole where the brunet and the alcobareno jumped into. He stared as the ship that carried Tsuna and Reborn fly farther away from his castle. The doors suddenly burst open and in came Shin.

" Oni-san!! Are you alright!!?" he asked.

The raven looked at his with boredom " Yes Shin, I'm fine. But can you tell me how the Alcobareno managed to infiltrate our fortress without setting any alarms what so ever?" he asked expectingly.

Shin bowed " Apparently there was a spy in our castle. He was caught a short moment later, but I can see it was too late. Forgive me Oni-san, I...I have failed you." he said ashamed.

Tsukuyomi shook his head " No, it's alright. Give the order to teleport out of here, now that the enemy knows this location, there is no point in being here, unless we want unwanted company knocking on our doors."

" Hai! It shall be done immediately. But what about the spy?" Shin asked.

" Let Verde have his ways with him. You know he likes to have test subjects for his weird experiment." he said as he walk to a goth looking throne on the edge of the room. " And get someone to fix that wall will you, the light is becoming a bother." he said as he sat down.

" Hai." with that Shin left.

Tsukuyomi smirked at no one in particular " Looks like things are looking up for me, hey Tsunayoshi? Let's see how you and Tsuna handle the guilt of your sins now."

Moments later in a spark of black light the castle vanished from its spot, leaving no trance of its being there what so ever. The war for the Oracle has just begun.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next one may take a while to come, just telling ya. Reviews are welcome. Until next time.**


	14. Factory Battle

Tsukuyomi

**Welcome to another chapter. I do hope you are all enjoying it. This chapter was done in a hurry for personal reason. So I had little to no time to improve it or so on. I just hope you all enjoy it. Please forgive the grammatic horrors you may find, like I said it was done in a hurry.**

( Factory Battle )

The sky seem to be clearing as the aircraft, Leo, got more and more away from the dreaded area they seem to come from. The sky seem to had an ominous atmosphere from where they came, the air felt thick and cold. Even the land below looked wicked and dead from up in the sky. Soon the changes were more noticeable. The entire flight was silent and calm. Reborn would occasionally eye the brunet to make sure he was alright, he would never say it out loud but he cared for the little twerp and this future would surely leave its mark on him. After all, no one expected their most powerful and compassionate member to go and declare war on the entire bloody world. The announcement came too suddenly for anyones liking, the shadow beast swoop out of nowhere and attack the new world. The USA tried to put up a fight but they became quickly overpowered by the demons and not to mention the devastation caused by the appearance of the infernal beast Yami, who burned the white capital to cinders. It only lasted a month before the united states fell to his will, they served him now. The Vongolas couldn't believe it, but the most affected one was definitely Tsuna of this time who couldn't stop blaming himself for a week.

The bad news continue to fall upon them as they were just inform that the prison Vendicare decided to take matters into their own hands. Days later they were wipe out from the face of the earth. To their dismay the Dark God, one of the many names given to him by the different countries around the globe, set his eyes on the old world. They join forces with Europe, Spain, and all others to fight back the threat. Hope rose when news were received about a rebellion on the new world severed one the crucial bases causing a dent in his plans. That hope later turned to fear when they intercepted some plans about the forbidden weapon Oracle, he was planning to use it to put an end to the war and make the world his. Negotiation were out of the question as the ex-Dark Guardian simply rejected all of them. In a desperate act to prevent chaos from wiping all the nations the Vongolas joined force with the military powers from Italy, forming the Italic Union, and luck seem to be on their side when they were able to activate the Oracle and transported it away from Tsukuyomi's hand at the last second, but many died in the struggle for the weapon. The next month were struggling with the raven to protect the weapon from him and now this happened.

Reborn sighed as he spotted the huge mansion in the distance. ' _This is going to be a pain _' he thought as he landed on the ground and got out with Tsuna just in time as Leo reverted to his gecko form and took his place on Reborn's hat. " Come on No good Tsuna, let's get inside. Everyone is waiting."

Tsuna sighed " Whatever" he mutter lowly and began to walk toward the building.

The place looked the same, with a few this or that there but he really didn't care. As they arrive at the door out came a taller and older Gokudera. He smiled in relief at seeing Tsuna safe and sound. " Tenth, I'm glad you're ok. We were fearing for the worse when the other Tenth told us where you were." he notice the gloom expression on the teen " Tsuna...are you ok?"

" I'll be lying if I said I was. All this...it's just so messed up. This isn't the future I hoped after defeating the Millefiore family." Tsuna said as he stare at the ground.

Gokudera knew exactly what he was referring to " Oh tenth...I'm really sorry you had to see all of this. But we really weren't expecting you here..." he then looked uncomfortable " ...the past you I mean."

Tsuna grumble something that sounded like ' It's Lambo's fault' but Gokudera let it slide for now. " Come on Tenth....everyone is waiting." he led the moping teen toward the meeting room which was located right in the middle of the mansion. The walk lasted only a few minutes, but the silence was something uncomfortable to them. Gokudera opened the door, beckoning them to come in. They did so.

Tsuna looked around and looked at the familiar, yet older, faces located in different parts of the room. They all stopped their previous activities and surrounded the brunet, bombarding him with questions such as ' How are?' and ' How was it like being in front of him' among others. A cough has herd and they all immediately stopped and pulled away from the young brunet.

Tsunayoshi looked irritated by their behavior but turned his attention toward the brunet " I'm glad you're ok Tsuna, we didn't know what he could've done to you if you would've stayed longer there." he said. Tsuna simply stared with empty eyes at the taller brunet, his face emotionless. Tsunayoshi gulped and pulled his shirt collar as if to be able to breath. " Um...yeah. So...I guess you need a briefing on what is going on, huh?"

" No. I already know what is going on. The war, the Oracle, The Affair." Tsuna emphasized the last one " So there's no need to tell me what is going on." the young brunet said robotically.

Tsunayoshi seemed nervous and tried to speak. But a voice suddenly cut any more uncomfortable conversation. " Perhaps we should postpone this conversation for another, yet more suitable time."

Everyone turned to look at the source of which the voice has come from. There standing at the now opened door stood a figure no more taller than Tsuna. He was wearing leather black pants with the Omega symbol as the belt holder. His chest had a grey armor with many scars, clearly he had been into many battles. He wore a black long coat that reach the ground, and had claw shape black gloves. What caught the young brunet attention was that he was wearing a black mask that covered his entire head, it almost look like one of those medieval ones with two long horns and the eyes were cover with dark violet glass, almost crystal like. He was waiting patiently for them to respond.

Tsunayoshi frowned at him " Tsuna, this here is Omega. He's our strategist and thanks to him we were able to win many crucial battles. Before you ask, no we don't know who he is. But he has proven himself of our trust for some time now, thou not all of it." he mutter the last part.

" You're very kind to praise me when we all deserve credit for our victories, so there really no need for that." he said ignoring the last part of what the older brunet said, then turned his head toward Tsuna " So, it's true. The young Tsuna from the past has come to this era, we must keep him safe. I don't need to tell you what would happen if anything would befall on him." everyone nodded grimly " Good."

" Kufufufu. Not to sound rude or anything, but since you are here that means that you have something of importances to tell us, correct?" the older Mukuro spoked.

Omega nodded " Indeed. I have recently found another power plant in the south part of Italy. This one is a mayor one, which means we can deal a lethal blow to the Dark One's army. It's in a city, the people were more than willing to give me the information on it."

Everyone seemed to be listening carefully, but Tsuna was confused " What does a power plant have to do with the army? Do they need energy or something?"

Omega looked at him once more " In a way yes. You see young Vongola boss these power plants are really flames generators facilities. Which means they produce dying will flames. The purpose is to feed the shadow creatures the flames so they can stay in our world. They are box weapons after all. They need the flames to keep fighting."

Tsuna looked even more confused " Facilities that generate dying will flames?"

The masked man nodded " Correct. You see the dark lord Tsukuyomi has made the order to build these facilities all around the globe to sustain his shadow beast army. Even thou he can feed all of them, that would leave him in a weakened state making him an easy target or he has to call back the shadows to their box. Thus these factories, they feed the creatures while their master remains in full strength." he finished his small explanation. The brunet nodded slowly, conforming he understood. " Good. Now here's the plan Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei will lead an assault alongside the armies to create a distraction. Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, and Hibari will sneaked in to this section of the facilities" he said pointing at a certain section of the map "... which is less guarded and infiltrate the base and destroy the machine that generates the flames. Tsuna and I will guard the rear in case some uninvited guests shows up or tries to leave. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded but Tsunayoshi slammed his hand against his desk " Absolutely not!!"

" I beg your pardon?" Omega asked annoyed.

Tsunayoshi growled " There is no way we are letting Tsuna participate in this war! Look at him!! He hasn't been in a war of this caliber and you suddenly expect him to fight!!? I will not have it!!"

Omega was annoyed by the attitude " Listen, Tsuna will be fine because he's going to be with me and what we are doing is disposing of the remaining shadows that may lurk around. It's pretty much easy, especially for someone who went toe to toe with the now dead Byakuran."

Tsuna looked surprised " What?"

Omega sighed " You see in this era, the Millefiore tried to take over the world, again. But since Byakuran's power were now limited, they had some difficulties especially with the Vongolas. To try to ambush the main headquarters the Millefiore divided the white section to strike the base and the black section to guard theirs, Byakuran lead the white spells. Too bad they cross path with Tsukuyomi, their death were imminent. After that the Black Spells joined the Italic union."

Although at first surprise, he expected something like this. " Oh."

" Anyways we better get going, the faster we take down this thing the closer we get on driving this war on our favor." Omega said as he exit the room. Everyone followed, except for the two brunets of course.

Tsunayoshi looked uncomfortable being around the young brunet. If the raven told him about the affair then he was seriously screwed with this Tsuna. The young Vongola boss turned to leave but Tsunayoushi had gotten up and grabbed his arm gaining his attention. " Tsuna...about this whole thing..." he started, but never finished.

" There is no need for that. I'm nothing more than a screw up, everything I do makes some one suffer."

" That's not true!! You're a good person Tsuna!!"

" Of course I'm a good person to you since you seem contempt after having your way with my current time self." he yank his arm from an startle Tsunayohi " We better hurry. The others are waiting." he said monotonously as he left.

Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide. He never meant for things to turn out this way. He remember when he had gone to their house but not for the reason it ended. He arrived at the house to encounter a depressed Tsuna on the couch. They talk for an hour and somehow ended in a makeout session and so on. After that it was hard to stop what they were doing until it was too late. ' _You're not the screw up Tsuna....I am._' he thought as he made his way out.

( Present time)

Tsunayoshi had his hand moving his locks as the Tsuna from the future told him what was happening in said time line, one things is for certain he thank God a thousand times that he decided to have this conversation in private. What he just heard made his stomach clench and he felt ashame. He and Tsukuyomi had come to an agreement that which ever Tsuna choosed the other would not interfered, and it looks like he didn't keep said promise and now the future is a hell hole because of him.

Tsunayoshi sighed " God I'm such a screw up."

Tsuna shook his head " No Tsunayoshi, it was both our fault. We could've stopped this the moment it happen, but we didn't. Right now we have to send me back to my time before something happens to my younger self."

The young fiery brunet sighed " Do you think Tsuna knows about this? Um...the Tsuna from this time I mean." he corrected himself.

The older Tsuna nodded " Yes. If not by our friends, then by Tsukuyomi for sure."

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes " Alright, Giannini is already working on the bazooka now all we need to do is wait. I just hope Tsuna will come back like himself and not something else."

Tsuna smiled sadly " Don't worry Tsunayoshi, I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you and return at being friends. It make take time but it will happen."

" I just wish we were more than friends. Now that I know who he picks...well I guess I'll have some time to get use to it." he sighed. Tsuna once again look apologetically. Tsunayoshi then went to a monitor on the room. " Well better get him here as soon as possible."

" Get who here?" Tsuna asked.

" Tsukuyomi of course." he said.

At the name Tsuna paled " B-But..."

Tsunayoshi smiled " Don't worry, I have a feeling he'll understand, especially if I say it's my fault." he suddenly pressed a combination on the keyboard.

( Vongola secret library )

The greatest collection of book one could ever find was located here in the Vongola secret Library. Every book ever made, read, and etc was here. Tsukuyomi had found the many books belonging to his predecessor and found many interesting details about her. He had frown at what he had discover in some of the information but he found some truth in it. He just finished another and the last book he had taken out and he was glad because his companion bickering from a few moments ago was beginning to take its toll on him.

" Stop doing that!!"

" Doing what Shin?" grinned Sky.

" Stop poking me, dammit!!"

" Or you'll do what?"

" How about I take your eye balls out."

" Why Shin!! I didn't know you were interested in my balls" Sky grinned.

" You PERVERT!! I'm gonna..."

They both fell silent as they felt a dark aura surrounding them. It was coming from the raven who had his back against them " You know you two, as much as I love hearing you two complain and verbally attack each other I am afraid I have to ask you to stop it." he said sweetly, the atmosphere was getting thicker " Because if you don't, then there is only one possible solution to make you two shut up..." he suddenly turned around, eyes glowing red as he held his scythe " IMMINENT CASTRATION!!"

Both Shin and Sky held their private are and sweat bullets as they both nodded rapidly. Tsukuyomi sighed irritably before the librarian came in " Excume young masters, but you have an incoming message from one of the Vongola Tenth bosses, Tsunayoshi."

" Not interested." the raven said.

" SAWADA TSUKUYOMI!!" a voice roar from the room the librarian had come from. "GET YOUR ASS ON THE MONITOR BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU ARE HIDDING BENEATH YOUR BED!!"

In a matter of seconds the raven was in front of the screen " YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THOSE AND I'LL SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!!"

Tsunayoshi smirked " Glad to see you answer the call."

Tsukuyomi glared " What do you want?"

Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his head " Well, we have this situation...and well...have a look" suddenly the image turned to Tsuna.

The raven blinked while Tsuna looked uncomfortable, then he spoke " Hey Tsuna-kun how are you doing?" he paused a moment " Hm, something is different about you..." Tsuna shifted " ...is your hair longer? Wow, that make you look way more cute than before." he grinned.

He saw Tsuna gave a small smile and blushed before the image changed back to an enrage Tsunayoshi " NO, YOU IDIOT!!" he then calmed down " This Tsuna is from the future and we need you to help us get him back to his time."

The raven sighed " Let me guess, Giannini experimented on Lambo's bazooka."

" Yep."

" Fine I'm coming to the mansion now. When we get home you'll tell us the full story." the raven said and notice how uncomfortable the brunet got. " What are you not telling me T.?" he eyed suspiciously at the brunet.

Tsunayoshi averted his eyes " We'll talk about this in private." then the communication went dead.

" Hm..." Tsukuyomi frown but let it slide for now " Shin! Sky! Back your things we're heading back to the Vongola mansion."

( Back in the Future )

As far as the small brunet could see shadows move from the ground and the air attacking the main forces in an attempt to eliminate them or push them back. The brunet was glad he was far away from the scene because he really didn't want to see up close the battle. The main forces were holding well and there was no sign of fatigue. Tanks, jets, jeeps, even hover craft could be seen on the battle field. There was smoke and some dead bodies lurking in the place, luckily there were a few but still Tsuna felt responsible for all of it. Some of those soldier have families to come back too. The atmosphere around was tense.

" Young Vongola you must keep yourself together. We are keeping casualties to a minimum and if everything goes well the town will be safe. They already started evacuating the town. You need to keep ourself reading in order to take out any shadow creature that tries to escape." Omega said reassuringly.

The brunet sighed " I guess." he kept on looking at the battle field " Say Omega...what do you think of Tsukuyomi." Tsuna notice that the mask moved a little to the left as if trying to avoid looking at him " You can be honest with me. Go ahead, it's not like I'm going to tell on you." the brunet try to reassure the other.

Omega sighed " To be honest, I don't see a dark tyrant bent on destroying the world, but a broken man trying to make a dream for his son a reality. I honestly feel sorry for him. The entire world hates him, but he doesn't care. All he have left are his two friends and the love of his son." he then turned to the brunet " Don't be hard on Tsunayoshi, he has lived with regret every waking moment for what your other self and him had done. He is still hoping that Tsukuyomi can forgive him, and you know that is nothing more than hope." Tsuna eyes widen before he nodded sadly.

Inside the factory Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, and Hibari ran inside the building in full speed, disposing of the small shadows. They were getting near the main generator and so far things have gotten to their favor.

Tsukuyomi was eying the battle from the mirror that was located on the floor with Shin by his side. The battle was not going to their favor and Shin was looking worriedly at the raven, but he only saw a face full of calm. " Oni-san..."

" You know Shin, it's very unusual. The Italic Union seem to be able to predict my shadows pattern a little to well." he said.

" What could it be Oni-san?"

Tsukuyomi eyes never left the images " I think there is someone leading the resistance. One who know how to predict my armies movement." he then narrow his eyes slightly " This is a diversion."

" Are you sure Oni-san? Do you want me to go there or Sky?" Shin said.

The raven man shook his head " No, I have something else in mind..." his ring began to emit a dark aura "...lets see how they will handle this."

Tsunayoshi and company, burst open the door to the generator room. The machine was huge and had a rectangular glass to see in. Wild flames moved wildly inside the contraption. The trio looked at the thing for a second.

" Alright, let's get this over with and destroy this thing before anything more happens" Tsunayoshi told the other two.

However, in that moment a group of shadow beast appeared before them, each eying the trespasser with hungry eyes. Mukuro chuckled " Kufufufu...Is there no end to this mindless creatures? They're so easy to kill. I mean what are they going to do?" he smirked.

The shadows then merge with the core behind them, the machine took a more darker color before the ground beneath them began to shake. Not only that but other parts began to take a darker for and began to detach themselves from whatever they were for and reattach to or close to the core. The entire building was shaking.

" You just had to ask." Hibari said annoyed.

" Let's get out of here!!" Tsunayoshi said while they bolted out of there.

As they retreated they got a message from outside " Tenth! The shadows started to flee into the building you have to get out of there!" Gokudera shouted.

" It's more than that!! They seem to be merging with everything electronic here!!" he replied. The building then shook even more as strange sound began to roar all over the place " Omega!! What the hell is going on?"

Omega eyed the building and took a step back as he saw something huge coming out of it " We have a mayor problem. It appears that the shadows merge with the core and the equipment to form a giant robot!"

Out of the remains of the building a giant mech stood tall an firm. His armor was dark and grey. It had three holes in his chest. And on his back it had a giant halo. Tsunayohi and team got out just in time to see the towering mech standing in front of a stunned army. The soldier held their ground while they held their trembling weapons.

" Mukuro, I hate you." Hibari said.

The mech eyes glowed and there was a momentary flash coming from his chest before three beam fired from the hole in his chest. However, the beam passed over the armies and instead hit the town away. A huge blast destroyed a large portion of the town and many people were caught in the blast since there were still some getting ready to leave.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen before he became enraged " Why that...that Monster!! Everyone I want you all to bring this thing down to pieces!" he flew up toward the mech and engaged it in battle. The soldier began to fire everything they got at the giant. But every shot was deflected by a barrier.

The robot fired lasers coming from each one of his finger at the armies , cutting their numbers fast. Omega watch from a distance the battle " It seems that Tsukuyomi saw right through my plans and change his tactics, but to think he was capable of pulling this thing out..." he kept observing the battle.

Tsuna was startle from the moment that thing destroyed half the city " W-What are you doing!!? That thing is killing the soldiers and destroy half the town!! What are we going to do!!?"

The masked man eyed the battle intently. He notice how after each time the barrier was use there was a laps of time before it became usable again, that's why some of the attacks went trough. He also notice that every flame type attack was absorb by the core which was just bellow the three firing holes. He formed a plan " I got it!!" he turned to Tsuna " Alright here's the thing. That thing has to wait three seconds after he uses his shield to use it again. That mean we have three seconds to stop him. Tsuna you have the power of the ice flames, right?" the brunet nodded " Excellent, alright heres the thing, we fly and get that thing to use a shield, flame attacks are useless since that thing absorbs it, so Tsuna you hit it with your ice flames. He will activate the shield since your flames has a negative effect on it and I will cut open the core. After that I want you to freeze his core. That should stop his energy supply and maybe it. Remember, we have three seconds to do it. Are you ready?"

" Yeah, lets save the remaining town people."

" Good, now..." he jumped and dying will flames formed a pair of bluish wings with black markings, they were a beautiful sight. He flew toward the giant.

Tsuna frowned for a moment in thought but the focus and use is gloves to soar the skies. As they got closed to the mech they could see a graveyard of bodies, Tsuna was trying not to cry for the lost one, he needed to be strong. They passed Tsunayoshi who was destroying some missile that the giant bot had launch from his halo. He notice them " Hey where are you two going!!?"

" To destroy that thing." Omega replied.

" What!!? Tsuna get back here!! It's not safe!!" he shouted at the two.

" Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but this thing has to be done!" Tsuna responded.

As they approach the fire, beams, and missile began to intensified. They dodge as best as they could. " Tsuna we are at firing range, hit him now!!" Omega shouted. Tsuna pointed one arm in the mech's direction and fired three ice spike balls. The eyes of the robot flash as a barrier blocked the three ice attack before it disappeared. " NOW!!" Omega used a sword he had hidden and gave the giant a big deep gash across the core. The mech stumble backward for a second. " Tsuna now!!"

Tsuna was already in pose after he had launch the previous attack and was ready to fire as soon as the scar was made. " X burner: Ice Edition!!" he shouted as he fired the ice beam straight toward the gash. Everything seemed in slow motion to everyone who watch the blue ray approach the destructive giant. The mech tried to block with his arms but it moved to slow and the beam hit the core, freezing the wild flames that feed him.

" Yes!!" Gokudera shouted, while other cheered. But their cheering came to an end quickly.

The mech began to move slower, but he was preparing to fire the beam from his chest again. And he was aiming them at Tsuna. The brunet was petrified on the spot, he was too scared to move out of the way ' _No...it should have work._' he thought as the flash began to intensified. He was scared.

" TSUNA!! NO!!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he speed of and tried to get to the scared boy in time. But he was just to far away from him " NO!! I'm not going to make it!! TSUNA!!"

Tsuna's eyes widen even more as the mech was about to fire. " Oh, no you don't!!" Omega got between them and impaled the center hole with his blade. He use some of his flames to even further damage the giant. He then summoned another blade and impaled the next hole quickly, doing the same thing before he used his wing to get away from the robot. He grabbed Tsuna and pulled him away. As the giant was about to fire the damage he received made a chain reaction and began to implode from the inside out. The mech became engulf in flames as his interiors exploded like a pattern. Soon after the mech fall to the ground surrounded in flames, the halo crumbled to cinders from the force. It was over.

The remaining soldiers cheered as they saw the monstrosity fall to the ground. The Vongolas gather at a spot to make sure everyone was alright. When Omega came with Tsuna, Tsunayoshi immediately rush to his side. " Tsuna! Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

The brunet nodded " Yes Tsunayoshi-kun, thanks to Omega here." he then turned and bow respectfully at the masked man " Thank you Omega-san."

Omega put an arm on his shoulder " I would never let anything befall on you young Vongola. This world needs you more than ever."

Tsunayoshi averted his eyes " I guess I was no used then. I failed to save you and this is all practically my fault. I'm nothing but a screw up."

Tsuna turned to the older brunet and hug him, surprising him. " Don't say that Tsunayoshi-kun. You helped many people live this day. And you were worried about me, so that means you care for me and you were willing to die for me. Beside this is both our fault, there is no reason to stay in the past. We need to keep fighting to have a better future."

" Well spoken young Vongola." Omega said.

Tsunayoshi smiled and returned the hug " Yeah. A future we can all enjoy. At least your safe and that's all that matters."

Suddenly the image disappeared " I have seen enough." the raven man spoke after seeing that.

Shin looked worried " Oni-san, why did you do that? Why didn't you just send me or Sky?"

" I wanted to see how they handle that sort off situation. The brains, Omega, is a clever tactician and an effective fighter. Clearly victory was because of his doing and Tsuna." he then eyed the images of Omega on the monitor ' _It couldn't be..._' his thought were interrupted by a voice.

" My lord. We have found it. We have found the Oracle!" a teen with messy hair and glasses said from the now open doors.

The raven turned to looked at him " Excellent work Verde. We begin to move at dawn." he turned toward Shin " It's time for my checkmate in this game. You know what you have to do after all this right?"

Shin averted his eyes " Oni-san...isn't there another way? I really don't want to..."

" Shin!" he said firmly, the man stopped and listen " I need you to do this. The world will not change if this goes on. Beside I trust you to do it. Please do not let me down."

Shin had heard a plead in those words, words he hadn't heard in many years " Y-Yes, Oni-san."

Tsukuyomi nodded " Good. Go, get Sky and prepare the troops. Tomorrow will be the final chapter of this war." Shin nodded and left. Tsukuyomi smirked at the picture of the Vongola " For when the curtains fall, it shall be I who will bask in the applause."

**Like I said, this chapter was done in a little hurry, so it may not be so good, but still.. hope you enjoyed it. Review. **


	15. The war begins

Tsukuyomi

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school work and all. I appreciate the reviews I got and I hope you keep enjoying it. Well here's the next chap. Enjoy.**

( _The war begins_ )

The dark lord stood in front of the bridge staring at the monitor with boredom. He was currently on board of The Abyss, his special warship he used to take over the new world, and it surely left its mark on it. Tsukuyomi yawn and was about to fall asleep...that is until a voice startle him and kept him away from his precious sleep.

" DAAAD!!"

The raven man groan at the voice high volume . Lazily he moved his head in the direction of the voice " What is it this time Tsubasa?"

" Why did I have to come? And why did you took away my games!? It's boring here!!" the brunet pouted.

Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes " Well, I brought you here because there was no one guarding the castle since I brought everyone to this, and might I remind you, IMPORTANT mission, so I couldn't afford to leave you alone...." the brunet was about to protest but he cut him off again " ...and as much as I love you and trust you, I can't leave you alone in there. Even thou you would probably burn the place down."

" HEY!!"

" And the reason I took your games away is because you fail your last exam...miserably." he replied.

Tsubasa was flabbergasted " W-What!!? I-It wasn't that bad!!" the young boy tried to reason.

The raven stared at him without blinking " Tsubasa, you got a 5 out of 200. That's a grade your other father would've been proud of, not me." in that moment memories of his past surface in his mind. He had tried so hard to suppressed them, but lately they been keeping hard to keep under control. He tried not to growl at them ' _Tsuna, if only you haven't betrayed me again maybe....'_ his thoughts were cut of by his son.

" But thats no fair dad, I fell asleep!! I studied my ass off to get a perfect score! I would've A's it otherwise!!"

This caught the raven's attention " Oh? And pray tell, why were you tired in the first place?"

The young teen tried to come up with an excuse " Um...well....you see..." ' _Crud!_'

The man stared at him with a skeptical eye. His son never had trouble with forming an excuse as to why he did something. He notice that his son was trembling, clearly bother with the question. Tsubasa breathing began to speed up and he was beginning to sweat, he looked like he was about to cry when he felt arms embracing his body. He looked up to see his father embracing him in loving matter " You don't have to tell me anything yet Tsubasa. If you're worry because I might be disappointed in you, then you better think again. No matter what, I'll always be proud of you and always will love you." he said softly.

The brunet calmed down and snuggle closer to his father " Thanks dad. I'm glad to hear that." he said while he smiled sadly.

( Present time in the Vongola Manor)

" YOU DID WHAT!!?"

A voice roared from within the office of one of the Vongola leaders. Every living being within the premises quickly left the area, no one dared to near if things got ugly. Inside the room, the raven teen was about to blow up because of what he had just heard. He was trying to keep calm because his outburst scared the shit out of both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

" So let me get this straight. Because of something you did, which I am not going to repeat for obvious reasons, I turned into a dark overlord bent on destroying the human race to create a better world? Tsunayoshi what the hell were you thinking!! I mean we had an agreement!!" Tsukuyome began to take deep breath after that.

Said brunet looked away ashamed " I-I don't know what came over me in the future...I guess...I wasn't strong enough to move on." he said sadly. The older Tsuna felt exactly the same.

The raven paused to look at Tsunayoshi before a small smile appeared on his face " It's ok Tsunayoshi I forgive you, in fact you haven't done anything yet. This means you can make sure this doesn't happen in the future again."

Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide, but the older Tsuna still looked down, refusing to meet his future husband. He felt a hand slowly and loving lifting his shin to look at something. To his surprise it was the raven teen smiling lovingly at him " Don't avoid me Tsuna especially since I need you. I forgive you and love you, and I'm sure my future self loves you too. You just have to find a way to reach me. Just remember that I would never truly hate you, like I said I love you and that will always be the truth." he then pressed his lips to the older version of the clumsy brunet. Tsuna's eyes were wide before he closed them enjoying a long lost sensation. The kiss lasted minutes before the raven pulled away, leaving a blissful Tsuna in a fantasy world.

Tsunayoshi had his eyes wide and face flushed before he regain his senses " H-Hey!! What the hell!!? You can't go kissing Tsuna right in front of me!! Why I..." he was cut off when when a pair of lips met his own silencing him. Like Tsuna, he was startle but then subcome to the pleasure it sent him.

Tsukuyome pulled away leaving a flushed and blissful loud mouth brunet. He chuckled " They're so easy to comfort and shut up. Well better get working on a way to get my little Tsuna back home." he walk out of the room leaving two blissful brunets behind.

( Back in the future Arc )

An alarm went off at the Italic Union base. In less than a second the whole base was filled with running soldiers and mafia members, looking for their weapons and such. Tsuna, who had been sleeping at ease for once since he got there, got startled by the noise and quickly dressed up and ran toward the meeting room. He got a little trouble getting there because the large number of people moving in different direction. Within minutes he was able to reach the meeting room, where it was filled with the vongola members already fully dressed and in their pose.

" What is it? What's going on!?" Tsuna asked.

Tsunayoshi, who was talking with Omega , turned toward the younger brunet with a grim expression " Tsuna, the war is about to come to an end."

Tsuna smiled " That's great!!" but then his happiness turned to confusion " But wait, how are we winning then?"

Reborn came and stood beside Tsuna " No Tsuna, what Tsunayoshi means is that Tsukuyomi has finally located The Oracle and we don't know yet but we think he's bringing a massive army with his warship The Abyss. We just hope we're wrong" at this points Tsuna was now fearing for the worst " In short Tsuna, we either win or lose it all in this battle. We are to prepare for the fight that's about to come."

Tsuna was saddened " W-Where is the weapon?" he asked half-heartedly.

This time it was Omega who answered " Why, the weapon lies right on top of this base. High above in the sky."

The young brunet was startled " What!!? How come he didn't find it already!!?"

" The station is surrounded by an invisible barrier that jams all sort of radar and others making it invisible to everyone. In fact, not even our radar picks it up. How he found out it's location it's a mystery." Omega replied " Either way, this will be one hell of a battle. It will determined the fate of humanity."

" Tsuna!!" Yamamoto suddenly called from his position " I'm picking unidentified objects just entering our area point!"

Tsunayoshi turned to look at their position " How many are we looking at?" he said with a serious tone.

This time Gokudera was the one to speak " Many, a lot more than what we faced before." Tsunayoshi was about to curse when the bomber continue " But...there just staying in one place. And there is a mega ship among them."

" DAMN!!" Tsunayoshi shouted.

Tsuna was confused and afraid " What? W-What is w-wrong?"

" It appears that the information was true and the predator has brought with him The Abyss, the war ship he used to dominate the new world." Hibari was the one who answer " In other words....we're screwed."

Mukuro laughed " Kufufufu....We're not just screwed my dear Hibari. He's is going to to pound us into the ground."

Gokudera sweat drop " That sounded so wrong on so many levels."

" Get serious and start getting ready, all of you!!"

In the Abyss, all the soldier were in position for the strike. Tsukuyomi was looking at the Italic Union base with boredom, but a smirk soon appeared on his face. At that moment Shin and Sky enter the room.

" Everything is in position Oni-san. We are ready to begin at your command." Shin informed the sitting raven.

" Yeah....ready..." Sky mumble not looking at the raven.

Tsukuyomi saw this and frowned, but let it go " Excellent." he said smiling innocently at Shin. The he got a confused look " Say, have you seen Tsubasa?"

Sky was the one who answered " No. He's probably in his room like always."

The raven sighed " Typical. Just like his other father, lazy." he then turned to Shin " Enough with the stalling, commence the attack."

" As you wish oni-san."

With the order said, all ships began to open hatches and release several shadow beast to their designated target. At the Italic Union base, the sirens were wailing like crazy. The base became more hectic as a voice spoke ' **Intruder alert. Intruder alert. All hands to your station. This is not a drill. This is not a drill.**'

" Shit!" Tsunayoshi wasted no time " Everyone to your post!! Begin the counter attack measures, send our airships to the sky!! Tanks, vehicles to the ground!! Don't let them take over the station!!" he bolted out of the room, his team following behind.

Tsuna followed the rest of the Vongola members as he ran through a corridor " What happens if he gets to the base?" he asked Omega who was currently running beside him.

" Nothing at the moment. He needs a key to activate the station in order to get it to work for his purposes." he then pulled out an ocean blue cylinder, showing it to the brunet " Which you can see that I posses. As long at this remains with me he will never be able to operate the station. Any other alternative will become useless to him."

Tsuna nodded " Good. Then I'll handle him if he shows up at the station."

Omega stopped abruptly and stared at Tsuna who also stopped " You must be mad! Taking on him will be like taking on a hundred Tsunayohi's. There's no way he will loose."

Tsuna didn't looked at him " Never say never. There is always away to achieve victory. Tsu-kun taught me that. And even if I loose, it doesn't matter, as long as it is by his hand then I can live with that." he chuckle humorlessly " It's strange I know. But if there is anyone who can reach Tsu-kun is me, Tsunayoshi, and his son. That's why I'm not afraid to face him, I love him. And I would gladly give my life to set things right and see him smile and be happy again."

Omega was left speechless, but he soon recover his voice " Under that shy and timid exterior lies a heart of gold. Tsukuyomi is lucky to have you as his husband, willing to risk it all for him and his family. I respect your decision, but I will be there too. After all two are better than one. That and Tsunayoshi would kill me if he finds out I let you go alone."

They both chuckled a bit before they resumed on catching up to their comrades. Once they reach the outside Omega silently cursed. Not only where the shadow beast attacking them, but there were five more giant mech and some airships assaulting the base. Good thing they prepared and upgrade their weapons in case another thing like that surface again, but the odds were still there. Their numbers and strength were great. Tsunayoshi was already blasting the shadow beast in the air, while the rest of the Vongola's were dispatching the ones on the ground and helping in anyway they could.

Tsuna was going to head over to Tsunayoshi to give him a hand when something held him in place " No Tsuna! He's fine! Let's head to The Oracle instead!" Omega told the now confused brunet.

" Why?"

" Think about it Tsuna. This is all a distraction, Tsukuyomi true goal is to reach the station and take over it in the middle of all this chaos." he reasoned.

Tsuna nodded " How do we get up there?"

Omega pulled out a box and inserted his ring with it's black and blue flames in it. Flames bursted out of the box and took the shape of a bird. It's wings burned with the blue flames, but its long tail feathers burned with black flames " coda nera ha ghiacciato fenice di cielo ( Black Tail Ice Phoenix of the Sky)" Omega said as he got on the bird " Come on, lets go." Tsuna took his hand and the bird took upward to the sky.

On the earth the shadows raided the soldiers base mercilessly, clawing and biting anything that resembles a resistance soldier. The skies weren't better either, it was a dog fight between the air force and the shadow beast that took to the skies, and if that wasn't enough, the giant warship the Abyss blasted everything on its path. Inside the warship, Tsukuyomi got up from his commander's chair and headed for the hangar.

Shin who was busy telling the crew what to do, spotted him heading to the hangar and quickly joined him. " My lord..." the raven gave him an annoyed look " ...oh right, Oni-san, are you heading for the ship's hangar now?"

The raven nodded " Yes. While they're fighting my weapons and forces I shall take over that fortress."

As they continue Sky soon joined them " Hey guys, where are we going?"

" To board the Oracle and take over, what else?" Shin said while rolling his eyes.

Sky fidget a little before he composed himself " Oh."

Tsukuyomi, notice the sudden change on the other. As the trio enter the hangar, the raven pressed a series of buttons and enter a code. There was some metallic noise before the hangar doors began to open. " So, how is my army faring against the Union?"

The door continue to open slowly as Shin started to speak " Um...about that.."

The doors seemed to open just in time for the raven to see two of his five giant mechs fall to the ground imploding and a large portion of the shadow beast being pushed back or destroyed. Sky and Shin looked nervous at their friend, who just looked annoyed with a raised brow " They must've prepared for the mechs and my beasts. That won't do." he pulled a box from his belt. " This will set things to our favor."

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and held it in place. The raven turned to see Sky frowning at him " You can't be serious! That thing will crush them! There has to be another way, this isn't right."

Shin looked startled, and Tsukuyomi's face was expressionless before he spoke " Sky, you do well to remember who's side you fight for. And now it's not the time to lecture me on what is best for them. Or do you prefer to unleash your beast and Shin's?"

Sky scowled at the raven " You know I would never unleash my box weapon for this kind of thing! It's plain wrong! What happened to you!!? You taut us to protect them from harm, not unleash our hatred toward them! I liked you better when we were younger and this whole mess started!"

Shin was now gaping. " Sky....what are you saying. Big brother is still him."

" Open your eyes Shin!! He's a mere shadow of his former self!"

" That's enough Sky!!" the tall brunet closed his mouth and looked startle at the glaring raven, he never lost his temper so easily this days " I will not have you form a riot when I'm so closed on taking over this godforsaken world!! You know very well I could've just destroy this world and be done with it, instead I'm giving it a chance to live on!" he calmed down a little from this point on " I told you I wanted a world where my son could grow up and be safe, even if it's a strict one ruled by me. Now, unless you have a better way to push back the rebellion right now, then I don't want to hear another word. Now tell me, do you have an idea?" the brunet stood there quietly staring at the ground " Then I guess we go with mine." black flames appeared above his ring and got ready to insert it in the box, but he paused a moment " You can hate me you know. You wouldn't be the first one to do so." The brunet said nothing and glared at the ground. The raven inserted the ring in the box and the flames got sucked greedily into it.

The box burst open as a black energy began to surround the ship an take form. The sky turned black as clouds began to block the sun. The union momentarily stop to stare in horror as the energy coiling around the ship took a very familiar form. The beast wings were enormous and his body was long like a serpent. The creature glared at the frightened soldiers staring at it before a mighty roar came from it enormous mouth before firing a dark beam from his mouth destroying a portion of the Italic Union base.

" It's Yami!!" One of the soldier shouted in fear.

Hibari spoke next " Did I say we were screwed? I meant to say we're fucking dead."

" That my friend would be the biggest understatement of the year." Mukuro spoke next to him.

Tsunayoshi cursed and was about to lead the troops to fight the giant beast, but a voice stopped him " Hold it dame-Tsunayoshi." The leader of the Vongola stopped and turned to look at the owner of the unmistakable voice. " Reborn? What is it? I'm a little busy with trying to get us to stay alive now that that beast has come out!" he said exasperated.

" No you're not. In case you still haven't notice, this whole battle is a diversion to keep us busy as he boards the station and take over it."

Tsunayoshi was gawking " A diversion!!? How the hell you know that?"

Reborn shrugged " I read Tsuna's mind as he and Omega headed to the station to defend it from Tsukuyomi a few seconds ago."

" TSUNA IS WHERE AND HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!!?" he got slapped by the teen mafioso.

" Concentrate Tsunayoshi. We can still make it to the Oracle if we leave now."

" You can't be serious? The soldier need me here to battle that...."

Reborn cut him off " Shut it Tsunayoshi! Tsuna needs you even more right now. This is your chance to redeem yourself and get rid of the ghosts that still haunt you to this very day." Tsunayoshi stared at the ground thinking " The troops will be fine, your's and Tsuna's guardians will be able to lead them properly. Now stop wasting time and let's go!" Reborn added.

" You're right! It's time I set things right and end this once and for all." he pulled a device from his suit " Let me call Gokudera and put him in charge and..."

Once again Reborn cut him off " No need. Go on and get things ready to board that accursed ship." Tsunayoshi nodded and did as he was told. Reborn took a device that looked just like Tsunayoshi's " Lambo, Tsunayoshi and I are going to intercept Tsukuyomi at the Oracle. You're in charge." before he cut the line off he could hear a 'WHAT!!?' before the line went dead. He left to find the vongola leader to face off against their toughest opponent they ever faced, leaving the soldiers that battle the serpentine dragon in the hands of the guardians.

On the Oracle, Tsukuyomi, Shin, and Sky began to make their way toward the main room to fully operated the ship. Sky was a few feet behind them as the raven and the teal hair man had a small conversation.

" Hm...we need to pass one more floor in the upper area to get to the control room and everything else will fall into place." the raven said to the teal hair man.

" Ugh...finally!! I was getting tired of walking all these floors and room. If you didn't know this place we could've been here for days." Shin stated. The entire ship was like a mazed making it difficult to whoever enter it's premises.

The raven suddenly stopped and Shin, who was right behind him stopped abruptly to evade pushing the other " Oni-san? Why did we stopped?" he got his answer when he looked ahead and saw a blade pointing at the very chest of Tsukuyomi, but what startle him was the familiar blade or rather the person holding him. His eyes widen.

" I won't allow you to do this anymore."

The raven didn't looked at the blade touching his chest, but rather at the person who was holding the weapon " So, it comes to this. I knew this would eventually happen, you are a little too predictable....Sky."

The brunet swordsman didn't drop the glare he was giving the other " It was only a matter of time, right?" he pressed his blades a little more into the armor plated chest of the raven " Tell me, did you also foreseen that I was planning on doing this from some time now?"

" I had my suspicion, but I tried to persuade myself that I was over-reacting. Guess I was right again." he glared back.

" I will do it, you know? I will kill you if I have to. So please, don't give me a reason to kill you and stop this now." Sky said threateningly.

Tsukuyomi chuckled, but to them it sounded sad " Well then, I guess you'll have to kill me because I'm not stopping. Not when I'm so close to finishing what I started."

Sky's eyes widen before rage became evident in his features " Fine!! You asked for it!!" however before he was able to actually do anything he was hit from the side and pushed out of the raven's way. He landed on his feet and looked at the one responsible, and his eye's widen " Shin? Why?" he began " Why are you letting him do this!!? You know this isn't right!! Why defend this monster!!" after he said this he jumped out of the way to evade a golden flame heading straight for him. " Shin!!? What the..."

" Don't you EVER call Oni-san a monster again!! Yes, I'm a bit uneasy with this whole thing...but I made a vow to always be at my brother's side. ALWAYS Sky!! And no matter what he did or become I would be there to protect him from anything..." at this point he took out his blades "...even if it's from my best friend."

Sky was startled while Tsukuyomi shook his head " You weren't expecting things to go like this did you? Shin and I are family, we always look out for each other in our times of need. I consider you a brother too...." he looked away from the brunet.: ...but I guess you didn't see me as one."

" No, you're wrong!! I did see you as one and I still do!" he shouted " But I can't let you do this! People can change...and I can't let you ruin their chance to change for a better future." he the looked at Shin then at the raven again. " And if I have to go against you in order to save you...I WILL!!"

The raven looked at Sky and nodded " Very well. I respect your decision. But, in order to get to me you need to beat my right hand man and brother. If you can do that..." he began to walk away "...then seek me out."

Sky stared at his best friend with sad eyes " I guess....this is what it comes to, huh? I never imagine fighting you for these reasons. I wish you were by my side." he looked away.

Shin sighed " I feel the same. I didn't want to fight my best friend...but you tried to hurt big brother." he took a stance " And I will protect him with my life, just like he had protected me many years ago."

The brunet shook his head sadly " I guess..." he made a pose with his blade "...there is no other way around this. Let's do this."

With every steps he took away from those two, the raven could hear the battle commencing and it did not pleased him. However, he stood tall and proud and continue toward the next room. A few minutes and he reached the next floor, which was just outside the giant ship Oracle, it looked like a platform. He could hear the roar from his dragon and the many shouts of the soldiers attacking it. He ignore it and walk to a room across the platform, once he was inside the doors closed behind him immediately. The raven looked at the door in annoyance before he inspected the room and nothing seem out of the ordinary. There were some machinery around the room, no doubt to power and operate the machine.

" Greetings."

The raven turned his head to a used to be empty corner to see a man in a masked and Tsuna, said brunet was looking at him with determination in his eyes. Tsukuyomi then turned to toward the masked one " So, I finally get to meet the famous Omega in person. I say I'm quiet impressed, you have been foiling my plans for quiet some time now." he smirked " It's like you are able to understand me and my every move."

He then turned to the young Tsuna " I'm guessing your here to stop me as well, right love?"

Tsuna didn't blush, he simply stared with the same determined look " Yes. I'm going to stop you and bring you to your senses. I love you Tsu-kun and I won't let the world hate you just because of my mistake. This is all my fault and I'm going to fix it."

The raven smiled " I love you too, but you broke my heart two times. If you want me to stop you have to beat me up."

Tsuna sighed sadly " I know. I wish there was another way, but if this is what it has to be then I will take responsibility and face you. And I will win."

" Well said Tsuna. Together we are going to bring this man to his senses and make him see that the world deserves a chance." Omega said. Then he resume to look at the other man " Well now since this is the first time we meet I should warn you that..." he began to say but was interrupted by a chuckle. Tsukuyomi was chuckling at him shaking his head, it sounded hollow " What may I ask is so funny?"

The raven chuckling began to die down " First time? I think the time of pretending is over." he smiled, a hollow and sad smile " Why don't you take that mask off....Tsubasa."

Then silence engulfed the room.

**Hope you enjoy. More will be on the way....hopefully soon. Till next time.**


	16. Gate to despair

Tsukuyomi

**I am so sorry for the late chapter!! Man! What happen to my inspiration!!? I used to write three chapters a day!! Oh well, for those who are still ready my fic I apologize once more, it's hard getting some ideas and motivations to write. Well enough with my babbling, on to the chapter.**

( _Gate to despair_ )

Silence suddenly filled the room as the three occupants stare at each other. Tsukuyomi was staring and waiting expectingly at the masked man, while Tsuna had a look of pure shock written all over his face. They were in a middle of a war and now something likes this happens, definitely not something he was expecting.

" What are you talking about?...I have no idea what you are..." Omega began but was cut off.

" Don't try finding excuses now. I know it's you, so take that mask off...now." The raven said in a parental tone.

The masked man sighed before he reach for the sides of his mask and presses two tiny buttons. The mask blew some steam out before the back side began to open up. He grabbed the sides and pull it off of his head revealing blue and black flames coming from the teens forehead. The brunet look with sad eyes at his father " How did you know it was me?...I was so careful." he said in a quiet tone.

The raven sighed " Although you were indeed careful, it didn't take me long to figure it out. Your sudden absence when the 'mysterious' Omega appeared, the fidgeting when I ask you this sort of questions, not to mention the sudden breakdown you almost had hours ago. Add the pieces together and....well you get the picture." he stared hard at the teen " What I want to know is why did you betray me? Didn't you love me? Or was that another act to keep away suspicions?" he almost growl the last part but was able to control himself.

" I love you dad, and you know it!!" he screamed at his father, angry of being doubt of loving his dad " It's just that....I don't want this! I was happy just being with you the few years we been away from my other dad and your husband. Sure I miss Tsuna...but I'm still mad at him for what he did to you. You didn't deserve it, you were a great father and a husband..." he looked at the ground gritting his teeth.

The raven shook his head " Then why do this? Why are you going against me?"

" Because.." Tsubasa started but suddenly his voice got quiet as if he had lost some of his strength "...because...it's wrong."

Outside of the Oracle, things weren't going too well for the Italic Union on the battle field. One thing was to handle the shadow beast and mechs. But it became too much to handle when the serpentine dragon came out of his box and began crushing and burning everything on his path, not to mention going on a warpath with anything trying to get near it. So, the guardians had decided to send the armies to attack the beast and the giant robots, while they handle the giant dragon using their box weapons.

While in the fortress above the chaos another battle was underway, this time it was between two best friends. Sky narrowly avoided the knifes engulfed in golden flames as he send a shockwave right back. It was a hit and receive battle were they both were evenly match. Shin was throwing knifes like there was no tomorrow, some of them had the string of golden flames still attached to them even after they missed. Sky was most of the time in a defensive stance and waited to strike back with his blade engulfed in white flames.

Sky jumped away from a rain of flame indulged knifes, he was panting slightly "Dammit Shin! Why don't you cut the act now!! We can still stop him if you just stop this senseless fight now! Please!!" Sky try to beg for his friend to stop.

Shin was panting slightly as well _' Believe me Sky I want nothing more than stop this...but...'_ " Sorry Sky, but you're in no position to tell me what to do. This battle is over." the teal hair man said with a serious face.

The brunet was confused " What are you talking about? I'm no where near of getting tired, and by the looks of things neither are you." he got his sword ready " So it will be a while before we finish this....hopefully some sense will come to you before that."

" No..." Shin shook his head " ...this fight is over." he suddenly raised his left arm, revealing the golden strings still coming from them and gave it a pull.

In a blink of an eyes the entire area was shook as thousands upon thousands of golden flame strings appeared stretch threw out the room. They spread far and wide across the room giving little time to react, but it was too late. Before the swordsman knew what was going on he was tangle between the web of flames and he lost his grip on his sword putting some distance between them. They didn't hurt him or burned him but they did have a strong hold on him making him unable to move or escape, he was trapped.

Shin saw the brunet struggle trying to get free. He raised his arm again only this time he had the knifes on them, moving them around as he moved his fingers. Sky, who was still trying to get loose, saw the knifes moving like snakes and froze. The teal hair man fiddles with his knifes not paying attention to the now still brunet, he then sighed and all the knifes pointed as his direction and stayed still.

Sky eyes were wide " You wouldn't..." were the words that escaped his lips in a low tone. " You know there is something wrong with him! You don't have to do this." he tried to reason.

Shin didn't looked at his eyes " I know...but I have to..."

With that said the knifes were set loose.

There was silence in the room Tsuna and Tsubasa where currently at. None utter a word, waiting to see what the raven's reaction would be, to their surprised he started to chuckle, then it turned into a full out laugh. It was an eerie one and it made both teens uncomfortable. The laughter continue for a while before it began to die down.

Once the laughter was gone the raven spoke " To think that a brat like you could actually make a difference, absurd!" he chuckled darkly.

" D-Dad?" Tsubasa was at a lost at sudden change of attitude.

" Well then I guess I can stop pretending as well and I'll start by telling you both the truth." Tsukuyomi smirked.

Tsuna frowned, something wasn't right " And that would be?"

This time the man grinned " My true intention my dear Tsuna. You see, I was never interested in taking over this pitiful planet filled with these disgusting humans. No, what I want and will do is send this planet and all who inhabited to oblivion. In short words...the end of the world."

Both teens eyes widen, they hearts began to speed up and every part of their being was on high alert do to the fear of what they just heard. " D-Dad!! You can't mean that! How can you go so far and bring upon the end of the world. Tsuna and everyone are sorry, why can't you just let it go!"

The man laughed again " Pitiful brat, simply because I wish for it. Everyone is going to hell eventually, so why not now?"

Tsuna was now glaring at the man for reasons unknown to him " Hell? How are you going to do that? You don't have that kind of power."

Tsukiyomi grinned once more " That's were you're wrong. You see this ship? This so called station? It was a creation, not as a weapon but as a portal. A portal to heaven to be more specific, created by a group of scientist to have a glimpse of the paradise and if it really exist. But they miscalculate and what they found..." his grinned turned darker " ...was hell. The inferno himself."

He notice the other two horrified features and gleefully continue " Yes, they have created the first and only portal to the underworld and the effects where devastating. Most of their lab and city was destroyed, reduce to ruble, but somehow they manage to close the gates preventing anymore damage. They feared what they had created and sealed it away, masking it as a high level weapon to keep it safe at all times, masking its true nature so that no one could experience what horrors the station truly held."

Tsukuyomi stared at the two with a smirk now " However, they were lucky that to open this door to oblivion it required a lot of energy in order to open it again. The Oracle itself is alive, in a sense, and it made sure that the gate would remain closed and it would require and enormous power source to open it, as I said. And now...." he chuckled " ….well you two can put the pieces together."

Tsuna eyes were wide and his pupils were debilitated, but Tsubasa was the most affected of the two " D-Dad....why?" he said in a low tone, or to be precise in a disbelieving tone.

The man laughed evilly " Stupid human. You can only see what your pitiful mind allows you to see. This world was already lost from the beginning, I'm just speeding up the process." he raised his arm, summoning his scythe as it emitted a dark aura. " But before anything else..." he suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of Tsubasa, who was stunned by the sudden move. The man grinned as he pulled something from the teen and showed it to them, it was the cylinder shaped key key before he vanish once more and stood in front of the operating consoles. " With this, I shall bring..." he inserted the key in a slot with the same shape and the entire station became alive, he then added some of his powers to the machine "...the end of all things mortal."

Just above the, oracle the skies began to darkened. Dark cloud began to block the sun until no ray of it could pass them. It was dark in plain daylight. The fighting had momentarily stop, both parties looking questioningly at the sudden change of weather. Suddenly, just above the station, the clouds began to open, but instead of being greeted by the sun's rays, only darkness and fired came. The armies stared in fear for they saw an infernal world just above their heads.

" Oh come on!! Isn't the big fat dragon over there enough already!!?" Hibari shouted, while said dragon popped a vain for being called fat '_Bastard_.'.

Mukuro stared at the vortex in worry " That looks like the gate to hell...If that's the case I hope you fed your little flying chicken...because it was his last meal."

" Joy." Hibari said sarcastically.

The ground began to shake and next thing they knew they were being sucked into the portal. Many took hold of something firm and the ship use their power supply to keep them at their position and not toward the raging vortex that had just form. But the force was gradually becoming stronger and the pull to the inferno was becoming hard to withstand. The skies became red and the temperature began to rise, both armies immediately took refuge under the Italic Union base.

Tsukuyomi laughed evilly at his work " Behold the gate of hell! Everything will be pulled toward it until the entire world and humans ceases to exist!" a dark barrier suddenly covered him from a stream of fire. He slowly turned his head to the direction where the attack came from.

" We won't let you Tsukuyomi. The fate of this world and everyone in it, is not your choice to make." Tsuna said as his gloves and forehead burned with blue flames.

Tsubasa had his blade ready, it burned with the combination of both blue and black flames " Dad...I will stop you. Even if it means taking you down." he face was serious but his eyes held many emotions.

The raven simply stared at them with an unreadable face before he began to chuckle, then it became a wicked laughter. " You think you can stop me? Stop this?!" he continue to laugh before he simply smirked at them " Well then, I guess the only reasonable solution would be..." he pointed his scythe at them menacingly "...to eliminate you two."

Next thing both teens knew they were send flying out of the room by a burst of energy coming from Tsukuyomi. The where outside on the platform area, where one could see the sky, and what greeted them was a huge vortex in the sky sucking everything and sending them into a raging inferno. They groan as they got up to stand again before turning their heads toward the huge hole the came out of. Their attention landed on the raven who calmly walk out, his left eye glowed and had the the form of a lotus while the other was hidden beneath his hair his smirk never left his face.

" I hope the scenery is to your liking. Enjoy it while it last for it will be the last time you ever see your precious world again." the man grinned before he jump into the air and came down at them, scythe at the ready.

Both boy jump out of the way, but barely for he came faster than what they expected. The scythe hit the ground, making a huge line on the platform, luckily the platform could handle it. Tsuna set a barrage of blue fireballs that turned into icy spike balls heading straight for their target. The raven grinned darkly " ORAAA!!!" he shouted as he swung his weapon destroying Tsuna's attack with a single swing. He then made a seal summoning thousands of spears cover in black flames, firing them at Tsuna.

Said brunet was flying around like crazy dogging or blasting the weapons away. Tsubasa rushed at his 'father' while Tsuna was busy with the sudden attack. His swung his sword at the raven, who was staring amusedly at Tsuna, only to have it block by the scythe. " Now,now. Is that anyway to treat your father?" he smiled eerily innocently.

" You're not my dad, you monster." thou it hurt him to say this, he felt like something was off with his father.

" Well now, I guess I'll have to punish you for saying such a thing." he pushed Tsubasa away smirking " Did you really believe that was going to work?" the hand that wasn't holding the scythe was surrounded with black electricity " I thought I taut you better then that."

Tsubasa did not smirk nor frown, his expression was unreadable " Perhaps...but that is why it's called a diversion. Tsuna now!!" he shouted.

The raven looked to see Tsuna still evading his attack, however he notice that one of his spears went right through the brunet without harming him " An illusion!!?" he shouted as he looked at Tsubasa and notice that his eyes had a symbol that looked like a flame wheel, he then look around the platform looking for the real brunet. A sudden cry made him look up in the sky.

" X Burner!! Ice Edition!!"

He didn't have time to dodge for the beam was right upon him. The beam hit its target and froze a large portion of the raven's surroundings. Once the beam died down Tsubasa took a look at the spot where Tsuna's attack hit. There inside the ice was his father, trapped with a look of pure disbelieve on his face. He sighed " Maybe this is for the best." he looked saddened by this.

Tsuna dropped from the sky and landed right beside the other brunet " Tsubasa...." he was trying to find words of comfort but he was affected by this too and couldn't think of anything that might help.

" Lets just find a way to close that portal." He turned to leave for the room in which they were blasted out off. Tsuna turned to join him. As they walk away a sudden burst of energy startle them both making them turned around quickly. On the spot where Tsukuyomi was hit, smoke had cover the area making it difficult to see.

" Very impressive humans. Distracting me with an illusion while the other charge an attack with the hope of trapping me inside the ice. Very impressive indeed."

Both were startle as the smoke cleared revealing the raven man standing on the spot with an amuse grin on his face. " That's...that's impossible. That ice has a negative effect on the dying will flame! He shouldn't have been able to escape inside the ice!!" Tsuna said startle.

' _What is going on!?_' Tsubasa thought in the same state as Tsuna.

" Play time is over." Tsukuyomi smirked before copies of himself surrounded the two in a circle. Both boys stood back to back watching the group of ravens smirking at them " Zero Gravitation" they all said in unison.

Both Tsuna and Tsubasa felt an immense pressure pushing them to the ground. The floor itself couldn't withstand the pressure before it began to crack. " W-What....What is this?" Tsubasa said between gritted teeth.

Tsukuyomi smirk grew " Zero Gravitation. An attack that manipulates the gravity around a certain area or person. I can make it lighter or heavier. And I'll use this to crush you to the ground." with that he added more pressure to the boys.

After a few moments of grunting both boys smirked making the raven arch a brow in question. " Why are you smirking?"

" Do you really think this is going to stop us?" Tsubasa said as he got up with some difficulty, but ignored it.

Tsuna soon followed " Yeah, it's going to take more than this to stop us!"

Both rush in the direction they thought was the real Tsukuyomi out of the bunch, but suddenly the felt hands holding them in place. They took a look and saw two of the clones holding them in place. " W-What? How can these illusions have a physical body!!?" Tsuna said startled.

One of the ravens chuckled as dark lighting began to appear on the hand that wasn't holding the scythe and pointed it at the two " You two should know by now that everything I do is real, Tsuna. Well I guess this is what I get for holding back the pressure, oh well." The lightning began to grow and spark more wildly, both teen stared with wide eyes and fear " This is the end for you two. X Burner: Dark Lightning edition."

A beam of black lightning fired from his hand and headed straight for the boys. In a second the beam hit its target and engulfed the area in a sphere of black energy and smoke. Moments passed before the smoke cleared revealing a huge hole on the ground with no bodies whatsoever to be found. The raven smirked " Huh, never knew I was powerful enough to disintegrate bodies. Oh wait, yes I did!" he laughed.

" You know, laughing doesn't suit you."

Tsukuyomi stopped laughing and looked at the skies with an annoyed look " Another party crasher. Great." he said with sarcasm. " Tsunayoshi, how '_good'_ it is to see you."

" I never knew you would go this far for what I did." Tsunayoshi said while he gently put down both Tsuna and Tsubasa. " How could you send the world to hell just because of what I did!? Not everyone in this world is evil!"

" H-How did you find out about his plan?" Tsuna asked.

Tsunayoshi motion with his head, pointing toward the teenage Reborn with a gun at hand. The older brunets eyes never left Tsukuyomi out of his sight " If you want to take it out on someone...then take it out on me!!" he shouted.

Tsukuyomi smirked darkly " Now that's a wonderful idea." Black lightning and fire appeared on both of his hands before combining them both and form a black sphere " I'll send you to hell personally. Then the whole world will follow your noble, yet foolish, footsteps. Darkness Devastation!!" he fired a beam of pure darkness toward the now stunned Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna, Tsubasa, and Reborn tried to intercept the attack but the beam was coming at the taller brunet in a faster speed then they could reach. They were not going to make it. Tsuna started to get teary, Tsubasa was shouting bloody murder to stop, and Reborn just gritted his teeth as he hoped for a miracle. The beam was about to hit a wide eyed Tsunayoshi before it suddenly split into two separate beams and exploded, making a huge dust cloud rise from the spot. The trio stood frozen in place fearing for the worse, Tsukuyomi on the other hand frowned. As a portion of the cloud of dust cleared they were able to see an unharmed Vongola looking confused at something.

The raven growled as Tsuna shouted with joy " Tsunayoshi!! You're alive!!"

" But...how?" Tsubasa asked confused.

In mere seconds the raven man was trapped in ice, stopping shortly to his neck. Tsukuyomi was surprised by the sudden attack and looked at Tsuna. Said brunet was stunned as well before he notice everyone looking at him " I didn't do it." he said.

" But I did." a familiar voice said from behind the raven.

Tsunayoshi looked at the source of the voice and his eyes looked wide " Tsuna!!?"

And older version of Tsuna stood right behind the raven with a serious face before he jumped toward the group and landed gracefully beside them. He then turned to the group and gave them a warm smiled " Hey guys. Missed me?" he was suddenly embraced by both Tsunayoshi and Tsubasa.

" Tsuna you're ok!!"

" Dad!! I missed you a lot!" Tsubasa said crying with joy.

" I know missed you too Tsubasa, so badly." he said as he return the embrace and turned his attention to the other brunet and chuckled " Yes Tsunayoshi I'm fine. I had help to be able to be here."

The younger Tsuna suddenly felt a pair of arms embracing him as well. " Tsuna! I'm glad you're alright, I've been worried sick about you." the owner said to the brunet.

Tsuna gasped as he recognize that voice " T-Tsunayoshi!!? H-How...?" Before he could continue his question he was kicked in the face by tiny feet's.

" Dame-Tsuna, you're in gigantic trouble when we get home. There is a mountain of paperwork waiting with your name on them."

" R-Reborn!!? What!!?"

The teenage Reborn looked at the older Tsuna and his group, then at the younger and company" How is that possible? They can't be here with us in one universe."

A voice chuckle from within the dust cloud " Heh, looks like we got here right on time."

As the smoke cleared everyone revealing a cloak moving with the wind, black spiky hair and red eyes staring at the trapped raven. He had a scythe engulfed in black flames and a smirk adorning his face. Tsuna was startle before he cried happily " Tsu-kun!! You're here!!" he ran and embraced the younger raven teen.

The younger Tsunayoshi growled " Show off." he mutter.

Tsukuyomi snap his fingers and suddenly black lighting struck the younger Tsunayoshi. " Nobody likes a party pooper Tsunayoshi." he said to the teen on the floor, smoke coming from his body as Tsuna blinked innocently with a question mark above his head. Everyone else sweat dropped.

" So, my past self has come to stop me on my own turf? Foolish if you ask me." The older Tsukuyomi smirked from his confinements.

Everyone looked at the older raven and glared at his direction, some with less intensity than others. Tsubasa was looking at his past time father, trying to see if he had the same malice his present father had. But to his surprised, and relief, he found none, jut serenity.

The younger raven glared at the one who spoke " Who are you?"

Everyone was stunned by the question and a momentary silence fell on both groups. Tsubasa was the first one to break it " W-What do you mean da...I mean Tsukuyomi. He's you from this time." he said in confusion.

The older raven chuckled " Indeed. I am you from this time, so there's no..."he started saying but was cut off.

" Cut the crap will you. I know that you're lying." he pointed to his eyes " I don't need to use my eyes to see that you are not who you claim to be." he glared once more.

" Now I'll ask you for the last time....who the fuck are you?"

**What will happen next? Well I let you guess and see how many of you can actually guess it write...thou I doubt it..hehehe. Well till next time.**


	17. Solution to a crisis

Tsukuyomi

**Sorry for not being able to update in time because well....studying and junk. I'm sure most of you people have the same problem. Well enough with my babble and enjoy the chap.**

(_ Solution to a crisis _)

In the skies above a raging whirlpool of darkness and fire was slowly but surely sucking everything on the premises, while those who where on the ground were desperately trying to find something that could hold them in place. The Italic Union base was holding thanks to the giant basilisk that had coiled around it and held it in place. No one question why Yami had suddenly decided to help them but they weren't going to complain in a situation like this. While on the station, the giant ship that had cause all this, was slowly loosing some parts and being dragged into the massive hole above it.

On the platform where the group from past and the present stood side by side facing the man that started this all, still trapped inside the block of ice. There was silence in the area and only the sound of the wind picking up could be heard. The temperature was raising by the minute. Then laughter could be heard but it was a strange one, for it sounded like two voices instead of one and none belong to the raven hair man.

" Very impressive young one. No one but you could see right through our vessel." an feminine voice came from the older Tsukuyome's mouth " Indeed, this just proves how stupid the human really are." he said in a more deep masculine voice.

The ice holding him captive suddenly exploded into smaller pieces releasing the trap 'man' inside it. Everyone was on high alert and stunned at the sudden change of voice. " Pitiful humans! Your end is here. There is no hope or salvation for your damned souls, accept your fate and embrace it for fire and darkness will be your past, present, and future." the raven spoke with both voices at the same time before two lights came out of his body. Tsukuyomi then fell to the ground unmoving and the two lights that came out of him took forms.

When the flash faded there stood two figures, one a man and the other a young girl. The man had goth looking clothing, a white under shirt and black pants and a very long black coat that reach to the angles. He had black fingerless gloves and black boots. His hair was long and blond that reach to his back and had neon green eyes. His facial expression was a serious one, showing little to no emotions at all.

The other one, the girl, had goth looking black and white dress. She had long white gloves that reached to her elbow. Her blond hair reached to her knees and was tied with a black bunny like bow with long pigtails. The black goth looking school like shoes nicely fitted her long white socks, that reach to her knee. Her eyes were a clear violet with star-shape pupils. Unlike the male beside her she had a smirk on her face and a look of superiority.

The group was startle by the appearance of these two, and not only that but they were giving a strong aura that felt thick and uneasy. Tsukuyomi was eying the two like he had seem them before, but couldn't place his finger on who were they. The older Tsunayoshi was the first one to break the silence " Who the hell are you!!? And have you done to Tsukuyomi!!?" he roared at the two.

" We are..." the male one began to speak.

Tsukuyomi cut him off however " Their names are Agariarept and Ruin." Everyone turned to look at him " I probably read about them...but I can't remember other than what they looked like and their names."

" Most impressive young human. Indeed, I am Agariarept and she..." the male, Agariarept, pointed to the girl by his side "...is Ruin. We are two of the highest type of demons from hell."

" D-Demons!?" The younger Tsuna said uneasily. Then he turned to the older version of the raven " W-What did you do to the Tsukuyomi of this time?"

Ruin smirked " Oh, him. Well you see usually we're are not seen by mortal eyes unless a time of impending doom befalls. We were scouting the area looking for more host to posses, usually we posses two vessels for a short time before we get bored and leave. On one of those runs at the park we stumble upon him with his son playing around and his aura was very tempting. Anger, depression, sadness, betrayal, and among others were coming from him, it was like a siren call to us. We recognize him immediately, we knew if one of us manage to posses him our plan would work perfectly. He was at his weakest so I tried to posses him. However, although weak, he was strong enough to expel me, so Agariarept and I both tried to posses him."

" For a moment I thought we couldn't pulled it off, he was resisting and fighting back, truly a powerful foe. But at the end he gave up and submitted to our power. We been using him ever since to this day and no one could tell the difference." Agariarept finished.

The older Tsuna felt like this was all his fault. Tsubasa was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth " How dare you hurt my dad!! You'll pay!!" black and blue flame wings appeared on his back as he charged at the two demons with amazing speed and sword at the ready.

The blond man did not move a single muscle, the girl however vanished in a blink of an eye and slam the charging brunet to the ground. Tsubasa groan as he tried to get up but he was slammed against the floor because he was stomped by the girl. Ruin giggled at the situation, finding it somewhat funny.

" Tsubasa!!" the older Tsuna was moving to help his son but was stopped by Ruin.

" Now, now." she grabbed the boy by his throat " You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the brat, now would you?" she tighten her hold making Tsubasa squirm in her grip.

" You leave him alone you witch!!" The older Tsunayoshi shouted, while the others got ready to attack.

" Now that's an insult! We are the highest class of demons there is, don't go changing our ranks to a low level wannabe!!" Ruin shouted, the she smirk maniacally " And I don't think so. Why don't we send him packing and save him the trouble of going to hell later." her grip tighten and Tsubasa could feel the air being cut off. He had tears coming out of his eyes and tried to escape her grip but found it useless.

Black flames came hurtling toward Ruin, who at the last minute was able to let go of the boy and jump away, but not before the flames burnt her hand. She hissed in pain before she glare at the young raven, everyone else turned to look at him. Said raven had and incredulous look " It wasn't me." he said.

Everyone turned to look at the panting older raven crouch on the floor with his hand pointing at the demon girl. " Don't you dare lay your disgusting hand on my son again you bitch!" he shouted as he slowly got up, but he was having a hard time staying up.

" Dad!!" Tsubasa got up and quickly ran toward his father. " Are you ok!?"

Ruin growled " No one gets away with hurting me!!" she then smirked and looked at the running boy " I guess your son will pay the price for your crimes!!" she shrieked as a purple blast came from her hand.

The attack came to a surprise to all and there was barely enough time to intercept it. Some tried to warn the young brunet of the incoming attack, but the boys was only paying attention to his father and trying to reach him and be at his side. He could feel it, that this was real father. The one who care for him since he was little, he knew the attack was almost upon him but he just didn't care. Right before the attack hit a white barrier appeared and intercepted the blast.

" What!!?" the demonic girl shrieked. She didn't have time for anything else as a rain of knifes with golden flames came upon her. She jumped back to evade the attack and growled.

As Tsubasa reached his blacked hair father two figures stood right in front of them taking a defensive stance. The raven on the floor weakly looked up to them " You guys took your sweet time....What took ya so long?" he panted while he was embrace by his son.

" Well I had a hard time convincing mister loyal pants here that there was something wrong with you. Good thing too, he was about to finish me off. Isn't that right Shin?" the one who spoke grinned.

" Oh shut up! I came to my sense didn't I? So do us a favor Sky and shut your trap." Shin barked.

" Feisty, aren't we!?" Sky laughed.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was hugging his dad a little too tight " Dad!! I'm so glad you're ok!!" he had tears flowing from his eyes.

The older Tsukuyomi chuckled " Yeah...I'm ok." his face turned serious " Remind me later....to ground you for doing something so stupid as that!" he panted.

Tsubasa looked at him with an incredulous face " WHAT!!? Aw, come on dad!! I'm fine, beside how can you ground me if it's the end of the world!!?"

" It can be the end of the universe and I would still ground you from doing something like that!!"

" But..." Tsubasa made his famous 'puppy face of doom' " But that's not fair!! You don't love me!!"

" I love you very much Tsubasa and you can stop with the puppy face, it lost its effect after many time you used it. You're still grounded and that's final." The raven said as he got up. Tsubasa pouted.

Soon the others came by his side, asking him if he was ok. He only gave them a stare as if saying ' Do I look ok!?'

The older Tsuna soon stood in front of the raven " Tsu-kun...I.." he was cut off however.

" There's no time for that now Tsuna-kun. You guys need to close that portal and fast. Time is running out, the gravitational pull is getting stronger as we speak." The older raven replied.

" You might as well forget it." Agariarept spoke. He and Ruin were hovering in the air, looking down at them. " At this point, it is too late to stop the process."

Ruin giggled " Yeah, so you might as well kiss your world good bye!!"

The group was loosing hope. " What do we do!?" The older Tsunayoshi shouted. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the person. He was surprise to find out it was the raven man.

Tsukuyomi smiled at him " Hey, don't loose hope." he grinned " Beside, it's a lie what this losers say. There is a way to stop this."

" How?" Tsunayoshi asked, although still in shock.

" Easy just destroy the core of this station. It will automatically close that portal and spared this world from its gruesome fate." the older raven replied.

" What!!? You mean like in the movies!? Come on, that's completely illogical!!" The younger Tsukuyomi shouted incredulously.

The older raven shrugged and grinned " When you get older you'll find out that some illogical and easy ways can be the answer to ones problems." he then turned serious " Now, I'll need all of you to go through that door together and head for the core and destroy it. It will need all of your combine powers to do it quickly and leave you time to escape before it explode taking this thing with it." he explained as he pointed to a certain door.

" But...what about you oni-san?" Shin asked.

" I'll stay here and hold this guys back while you do your part." he said.

Tsubasa was stunned " But, dad!! You're not strong enough to fight this guys on your own!! Come on, we'll take them on together. Please, we need you....I need you. Please don't do this." a few tears escaped his eyes.

Tsukuyomi smiled softly and wiped the tears from his eyes " Don't worry about me. Besides you'll have your other dad with you." he motion for the older Tsuna to come over. Before he got up he hugged his son while he smiled sadly at him. He then turned to Tsuna " Take good care of him Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna at this point was crying " Yeah, I will." he then embraced the raven " I'm sorry....for everything." he whispered.

The raven returned the hug and kissed Tsuna on the lips before he pulled away " I already forgave you, silly." Tsuna had more tears when he heard those words and kissed him again. The kiss lasted seconds before they pulled away, the raven wiped his tears " I'm gonna miss you...everyone." He then turned to Tsunayoshi and hugged him as well, the brunet was stunned " Protect them for me ok? I don't know if I'll come out of this alive, so if I don't survive take care of them." he whispered in his ear.

Tsunayoshi nodded " Yeah, ok....I'm so..."

The raven place a finger in the brunets mouth to cut him off " Like I said to Tsuna, I already forgave you. Now, lead them to the core of this thing and save this world." Tsunayoshi nodded as he left for the door and the others, reluctantly, followed. " Oh and by the way Tsubasa is grounded for pulling that stunt ok?"

" WHAT!!? Aw, come on!!" he heard his son shout.

" Where do you think your going?" the blond hair demon said, his hands suddenly held energy.

" Well from our view that would be NOWHERE!!" Ruin shrieked as the both send a blast toward the group.

The group was about to stop and dodge when the older Tsunayoshi shouted " NO! Don't stop keep going!"

As if on cue a black barrier blocked both attacks, so the group continue on their way. The two demons turned toward the panting raven who smirked at them " Sorry, if you want them then you'll have to get through me!"

" I see. Very well, we'll eliminate you first and then the little pests." He send a purple lightning toward the raven, who summoned a barrier to block. Ruin soon join throwing her own attack at the barrier. Tsukuyomi gritted his teeth, sweat appeared from his forehead as he struggle to hold up his barrier. " Hm, it appears that you won't go down easily."

" Well then I guess what you want is a taste of our full power!" Ruin giggled as their attack intensified breaking Tsukuyomi's shield. The raven screamed as the attack hit him dead on. He continue to scream as the attack lifted him into the air until he was at the same hight as the two demons. Soon a sphere of purple energy began to surround him making his screams even louder. Part of his body was beginning to disappear until the shoulders and the head was left.

" You put up an impressive fight Tsukuyomi, but this is where it all ends." Agariarept said impressed with how long it was taking them to erase him from this world.

Ruin giggled " It's a shame really, to loose such a powerful pawn from this world. Why don't you give up and become our puppet again and free yourself from this pain"

" Give up?" there was an eerie aura coming from the trapped raven as he said this. Both demons looked at him intently, even Ruin stopped her giggling and stared at him in question. " Give up you say?" the raven repeated this time his voice sounded strange " Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" a dark aura surrounded the raven and the black flames on his forehead grew and sparked.

Arariarept gritted his teeth as his hold on the raven was beginning to slip, he could see Ruin was having the same problem and to their surprise the raven looked calm, like he was barely feeling anything. " Damn you! You're not a normal human, are you?" the blond demon hissed.

" Just who the hell are you?" Ruin growled.

" Have you forgotten me already? I'm not surprised, after I crushed you a millenia ago I wouldn't be surprise if I caused you some head trauma." the raven chuckled darkly.

" A millenia ago?" Agariarept repeated before a sudden realization made the demons eyes go wide " You can't be...!!!"

" Samae..." Ruin started but was cut off.

" You two never learn. If you wanted to stop me..." a sudden burst of energy came from the raven as his image was flicking to another more sinister version " ...THEN YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT YOUR DAMN BOSS WITH YOU!!!" his visible eye turned yellow and slitted before the energy surrounding him burst from his prison creating a huge explosion.

Inside the ship the group continue to run through different corridors until the entire station began to shake before it stopped. The group halted their movement for a second. " Hm...I can't sense anything from where we came from. Except for a small spark of energy left, but I can't tell from who it is." the younger Tsukuyomi said.

Tsubasa gasped " No...dad!" he turned to go back but was stopped by his other father.

" No Tsubasa. Tsukuyomi doesn't know who that energy he's feeling belongs to. You could be walking and encounter one of those demons." The older Tsuna said, sadness evident in his voice. Tsubasa reluctantly nodded. The younger Tsuna had tears in his eyes while the younger Tsunayoshi comfort him. Shin looked down and felt depressed, so did Sky. The two Reborns and the younger Tsukuyomi looked like they were praying.

The older Tsunayoshi had his back turned against the group " Come on. Let's not make his sacrifice go to waste." he continue to run toward the corridor and soon the others followed. They kept on going until they reached a giant double door, which they blasted open and enter a very huge room. The room had a red glow surrounding the entire area. Pipes and cables ran through the walls and on the floor. On the center was a large looking machine that spewed steam from various places. That was obviously the generator of this entire place. A purple energy was circling around the machine, covering every inch of it.

" Well we found the damn thing and it seems to be protected by a barrier. Well now we know why he wanted all of us here. That's a pretty strong shield and to break it will require a huge amount of fire power." The young raven said analyzing the barrier.

The older Tsunayoshi nodded " And there's plenty of it here." he turned to the group " Alright guys let finish this once and for all." He took his ' X Burner' stance " Give it everything you got!!" he shouted as he fired his attack on the barrier. Soon all the others join in as well. Together they created a powerful blast that collided with the shield. They continue the fire but the barrier didn't seem to be breaking.

" N-No way...W-We're not enough?" the younger Tsuna shouted.

" Dammit no! We're so close!! Is there no way!!?" Tsunayoshi, the younger one, added.

The older Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth and his blast was loosing intensity. '_ N-No...Are we not strong enough?_' he thought. As he was about to give up an image of Tsukuyomi taunting him appeared in front of him, memories of his time with Tsuna and him filled his head. He then felt something whispering in his ears " _You can do it T. Believe in yourself_." Tsunayoshi face became determined " NO!! I won't let it end this way!! He trusted me...us to do this!! I WON'T LET HIM DOWN!!" his attacked suddenly became stronger.

Not only his but everyone else's attacks began to intensified. After Tsunayoshi's speech everyone began to think about the older raven and their determination began to grew. This wasn't just for the world, this was also for the raven who entrusted them with this. He gave his life so they could save the earth from hell, there was no way the would let him down. Soon enough with their new found strength the barrier began to crack from the pressure.

" NOW!! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!!" Tsunayoshi shouted. And at his command the group put their all and the barrier broke down letting the combined attack made a clean hole on the machine. The core began to break down and explode in some areas. Outside the gate to hell suddenly vanished from the skies, the pieces that weren't suck already in began to fall to the ground. Yami looked at the skies and then toward the station that was beginning to implode. He let go of the Italic Union base and took flight in the skies.

On the ship, Tsunayoshi looked at the group panting " Let's get out of here."

" There won't be time to escape the ship before it blows up." the shorter Reborn stated, while his older self nodded in agreement.

Tsukuyomi sighed " You guys forget you have me here. Now huddle up together so we can get out of here." the group did so and a symbol appeared on the floor and in a blinding light they were out of the room and out of The Oracle. Soon enough they were standing right in front of Unions base. After a few seconds the entire Italic army came out alongside Tsukuyomi's army. Gokudera came rushing toward them.

" Tenths are you o....k?" he stop as he notice not two, not three, but four Tsuna's standing there. And just in that moment the sun rays came through and shine upon the four of them giving them a holy background. He dropped on his knees and bowed his head to the ground " It's...It's better then what I hope for!! And it's not even Christmas!! Four tenth...I'm honor to be at your presence! I'm not worthy!!"

The four Tsuna's sweat dropped at their fiends behavior. The younger Tsuna then whispered to his older self " I thought that after all these years he would've drop the whole 'glorious tenth' thing."

The older replied in the same low tone " Actually he's worse than ever. And seeing four of us is like seeing four gods promising world peace." the younger sweat drop again.

A little away from the group Mukuro and Hibari were staring at the group before the prefect turned to face the illusionist " The world is safe. Pay up." he held his hand with his face serious.

Mukuro groan as he pulled out two hundred dollars from his pocket " Here you go. It was a lucky break and you know it!" he reluctantly handed the money.

At that moment Hibari's little bird appeared on Hibari's head " _What a looser, What a looser._" he said in his squeaky voice.

" Why you!!" he swung his trident at the bird, but it flied away safely and began to sing.

' _Mukuro's a freaking looser._

_A Perverted one._

_If you see him by your side._

_He's already in your pants_.'

The bird continue to sing while it flied away making the entire armies hear the song. Some of the soldiers snicker and other tried desperately to hold their laughter. The illusionist pop a vein before turning to Hibari angrily " You taught him that didn't you!!?" he hissed.

Hibari's face was unchanged " Actually no. That's the first time I hear him sing that song. He must've made it up just for you."

Mukuro's eyes twitch, in his mind he swore revenge against this new and annoying foe. Meanwhile with the group Gokudera finally notice the raven hair Tsuna.

" YOU!! What are you doing here!!? AND....why do you look younger?"

" Because I'm from the past you moron." the raven replied mockingly.

" Why you!! You're going to ruin everything just like you did with this time." He pointed his gun at the raven " Better to eliminate you now and save our past selves the misery to come."

The older Tsuna got in his way " Wait Gokudera-kun!! It's not his fault nor the one from our time!!" he said gaining everyone's attention.

" What? Then..."

The older Tsunayoshi sighed " You see what happen is this." Tsunayoshi and the group began to explain the whole ordeal. How the older raven got possessed by the two demons up to the point where the raven help them escape the so they could destroy the core, which was the older Tsukuyomi's idea. Once they finish they could see the doubt still evident in their faces.

Yamamoto was the one who broke the silence " Ok, I guess that's believable. I mean, crazier things had happened to us." at this everyone agreed finally accepting the what they have been told.

" Ok, so where is he?" Gokudera asked.

At this everyone faces turned grim. Tsuna, older and younger, and Tsubasa had tears running down their faces, even Tsunayoshi, both of them, was trying hard to keep his from coming out. It was the younger Tsukuyomi who finally decided to speak. " Unfortunately, he couldn't make it. While we were heading for the core, I sensed a huge burst of energy and then it almost diminished. I think he...." he stopped himself for he couldn't say more.

**Hope you people enjoy the chap. Please review if you wish and blah, blah, blah. See ya next time.**


	18. The End of it all

Tsukuyomi

**Welcome Fans and Viewers of the Story. I regret to tell you all that this will be the final chapter of my story. Sad, I know. I thank all who ever view, review, and like the story as to make it their favorite. Well enough with the talking and enjoy the conclusion of this fic. **

( _The End of it all_ )

At this everyone faces turned grim. Tsuna, older and younger, and Tsubasa had tears running down their faces, even Tsunayoshi, both of them, was trying hard to keep his from coming out. It was the younger Tsukuyomi who finally decided to speak. " Unfortunately, he couldn't make it. While we were heading for the core, I sensed a huge burst of energy and then it almost diminished. I think he...." he stopped himself for he couldn't say more.

He couldn't say anything anymore because he was staring at the skies with a raise brow raised before a voice broke their silence " Hey!! What are you guys doing!!? You should be celebrating right about now!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the skies and to their surprise they saw Yami descending to the ground as they kept staring, but what surprised them was the person who was laying on its forehead. They all kept on staring in silence and awe. The person in the dragon's forehead fidget a little by the silence and stares " Um...do I have something on my face?"

" DAD!!" Tsubasa shouted happily as he ran toward his father.

The older Tsuna wasn't too far behind shouting happily, soon enough everyone else rushed toward the beaten looking raven while others sheered, like his soldiers who celebrated the return of their leader. Everyone was cheering and forgot the sudden regretful events and such, the day was a glorious one.

Tsubasa, after Tsuna and the others help him getting down from the dragon's head, was hugging his father like he was a life line. No one blame him thou, he really was attached to him. " Dad! I thought you were dead!!" he said crying in an exaggerated manner.

Tsukuyomi sweat dropped " Geez, thanks for having faith in me. Ow!!" he cried as his son kept on hugging his bruised body. " Tsubasa, could you not hug me so tightly? It really hurts."

" Oops, sorry." he eased on the hugs.

Tsuna was by their side holding the raven in a sitting position. " I'm so glad your alive Tsu-kun." the raven looked at him and smiled. Tsuna suddenly felt uncomfortable with something before he spoke " Tsu-kun...could we start over again?"

The raven's smiled never left his face " Of course we can. If you forgive me for calling you a wh...a who..." he really had a hard time saying such horrible word to Tsuna. Said brunet understood and nodded, giving him a hug in the process. He turned and grin at Tsunayoshi "And of course if T. forgive me for going psycho on everyone." the raven added.

To everyone's surprise Tsunayoshi grinned back " Already forgiven. Besides, Tsuna really needs you. He really missed you and barely ate anything during these years."

" Haha, don't worry about that! I'll feed him even if I have to mouth feed him." he grinned while Tsuna blushed as red as a tomato.

Tsuna hugged the raven a little tighter " I really missed you and your affectionate ways."

Tsubasa chuckled before he whispered to the two " What you really missed is dad's hot dog up your ..."

" Tsubasa!!" Tsuna shouted while his blush deepened.

Tsukuyomi grinned " Very funny son." he then smirked " You're grounded for the rest of the year." the older Tsuna nodded in agreement, still blushing.

" WHAT!!? AW, Come on!! It was a joke!!"

" And it was funny. But your too young to have dirty perverted thoughts."

" Says who!? Besides I just repeated what Sky and Mukuro told me!!!"

The raven's and Tsuna''s eyes got wide as a plate. Suddenly the entire mass of people felt a dark and thick aura coming from the two. Everyone immediately backed away from the two. The raven slowly spoked in a strain voice " Sky...could you please come here?".

Shin walk toward the raven with a struggling swordsman in golden flames chains " Here he is Oni-san. He tried to run when Tsubasa said...well you know."

" Shin!! You traitor!! I though you love me and my jokes!!" the brunet cried.

" Yes, but I'm not taking the heat for you. Good luck thou." he said cheerfully as he place the brunet in front of the raven.

The raven smiled at Shin " Thank you Shin. I knew I could count on you for anything." he then grinned at the sweating man before him. But his grin was way off. It was dark and his teeth were gritting hard, his eyes glowed red as a dark aura appeared in the background. " Well Sky? Anything you like to say in your defense for corrupting my little babie's mind?" he said in a strained voice.

Sky had tears running down his face " Um...I-I'm s-sorry?"

" Apology accepted." then the raven punched Sky on the face sending him flying into the distance until nothing more could be seen but a star flashing before it disappeared, he stared at the distance and grinned.

Tsubasa sweat dropped " Um...dad wasn't that a bit too much. After all I'm already a teen, so it's natural to get some of those thoughts."

" I know. I just wanted to blame someone for it."

Tsubasa sweat dropped again " Don't you thing it was a bit harsh and unfair?"

Tsukuyomi just stared at him before he pointed to a certain direction. Tsubasa followed it and his jaws dropped, he saw his other father beating his illusionist guardian to a pulp on the ground. And he didn't let it up, he continue to punch and kick the illusionist even after loosing consciousness. " Still think I was too harsh on Sky? Mukuro there won't be using his body in weeks." he then turned to Tsubasa " You better go there and stop him before he expands Mukuro's recovery."

Tsubasa wasted no time and quickly move to save whatever was left of Mukuro. At that moment the younger Tsukuyomi approach his older version. " How did you survive? At your current state Agariarept and Ruin should have kill you or posses you. I simply don't get it." he said with a frown on his face.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " You'll find out soon enough." he patted the younger raven heads, which in returned pouted childishly.

" Well this call for a celebration!!" Yamamoto shouted happily.

Everyone cheered at the suggestion. However the younger Tsukuyomi shook his head " Not for us. We have to go back to our own time before these two guardians ruin the whole base."

" Indeed. Lets go you two, you have papers to sign." The younger Reborn stated.

Tsuna groan while Tsunayoshi scowled at the thought of the mountain of papers waiting for them. Then an idea pops into his head " Hey I notice the Varia weren't here among you guys."

" Now that I think about it...I haven't seen or heard from them the whole time I was here." Tsuna added.

The older Tsukuyomi slam his palm in his forehead " Crap! I forgot I sent them to another dimension! Yami could you please get them?"

The dragon opened his mouth and summoned a portal and out came the whole Varia assassination squad and everyone was shock to see them in their current state. Xanxus was wearing a blindfold over his eyes. Squalo was rocking himself in beetle position while Levi laid unconscious by his side. Everyone was in bad shape.

" MY EYES, THEY BURN!! THOSE IMMAGES ARE STUCK IN MY FUCKING BRAIN!!!" Xanxus shouted.

" So...much...pink..." Squalo chanted over and over again.

" No amount of money would make me go back there!" Mammon said as he got up.

Belphegor followed " Man. And I thought I was twisted. But that!! That just wasn't fair."

Fran was rubbing his head " I prefer death over that any day."

Everyone was groaning and cursing, except for Lussuria. " Oh, what are you guys talking about? That place was just fantastic and totally cute!"

" SHUT UP LUSSURIA!!" the rest of the Varia shouted.

Tsuna and the gang sweat dropped. The younger Tsukuyomi leaned toward his older version " What dimension did you sent them? Their a wreck." he stated.

The older raven thought for a moment " I think Agariarept and Ruin sent them to a place called...um...Sunshine Happy Land. Yeah! That's the dimension and they were there for 3 years...I think."

Everyone sweat drop before the younger raven cough gaining the attention of his teammates " Well I think it's time to go. There are a lot of things that needs to be done back at our time."

Everyone nodded while the younger Tsuna pouted, he really wanted to stay a little while before he left but he let it go. To him things were looking better for the group. Tsukuyomi use a small device he pulled out from his pocket and open a time portal. Everyone said there goodbyes before the younger Vongolas left to their own time.

" I hope everything works out for them." Tsuna said while standing next to his husband.

The raven shrugged " Who knows. What happen here doesn't mean it will happen there, there are different parallel worlds out there with different endings. All we can do is wish the best for them."

Tsuna nodded before he and Tsukuyomi went back toward the awaiting group.

( Back in Present times)

The four made it back safely to their own time and as soon as Tsuna stepped out of the portal he was surrounded by his guardians. They all asked him if he was alright and question him. Tsuna was happy to be back to his own time. Shin and Sky both went to their raven hair friend and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, which annoyed him because of the little faith the had in him. However, the little reunion was cut short when Reborn fire a bullet at the ceiling and threaten to shot at anyone who isn't doing their respective jobs. Needless to say everyone scatter in every direction disappearing.

During the time the Vongola's had been having a decent time. No new threat ever showed and they resume business without having a confrontation, but if it ever did occurred they were ready. When they turned eighteen they received many events such as Reborn sudden growth, but that was to be expected. Another one was Sky constantly hitting on Shin, he started living with the Vongolas ever since the little incident and also consider the raven as his brother and mentor, every time he flirted with him Shin would punch him in the face. But that didn't change the fact that his face turned pink. Tsuna spent as much time with Tsunayoshi and Tsukuyomi as possible, he even brought them in the same room to spent time with them, in which Tsunayoshi would glare at the raven and Tsukuyomi would ignore said glares.

Another event, in which was consider a miracle, was the day that Mukuro and Hibari got together. Chrome would always keep her eyes on them in case Mukuro made a stupid mistake, in which she had her tranquilizer gun ready. And of course let's not forget Lambo constantly bothering Gokudera singing ' Stupidera and Yamamoto sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!'. No one knows where or from who he learned said song, but a certain illusionist was the prime suspect. Of course that didn't stop the bomber from trying to blow up the little cow kid. All in all, every thing was good for the Vongola family. But every good thing usually comes to an end.

Byakuran had collected the Mare Rings once more and launch a war against the Vongolas. Thou he didn't had his power to pick into other parallel worlds he still had enough knowledge to try and take them out. The battle went on for a year now and on one day they received a letter from the white demon stating that he wanted a treaty with the Vongolas. They all knew it was a trap to lure both bosses out and kill them. However, Tsuna, being the nice guy he is, decided to accept.

" YOU DID WHAT!!?" Tsunayoshi roared after hearing that Tsuna had accepted the treaty without his knowledge of it and when he found out he dropped a bomb on the brunet. " How could you do such a thing!?"

" Tsunayoshi! Things could be different here! Remember, this world could be different that the others and the end might be different. That's why I accepted." Tsuna replied.

The other brunet growled but took a deep breath " When and where is it going to be?"

" Tomorrow at an abandon base of theirs at dawn." he said in a low tone.

" Tomorrow!!? Tsuna, when were you going to tell us this!?"

Tsuna was about to answer but a voice spoke before him " He wasn't planning on telling us, isn't that right Tsuna-kun?"

Both teens turned their heads toward the source of the voice. There leaning on the wall was Tsukuyomi with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Tsuna looked at the floor avoiding the other brunet gaze. The raven teen continue to speak " He wasn't going to tell us because if it was a trap like the other parallel worlds then at least we still had you to lead the Vongolas. Should I continue?"

" Tsuna!! How could you do this!? Do you really thing I would let you!? I refuse to let you go through your little plan!" Tsunayoshi said as he slammed his hands on his desk.

" Well I'm going through with it. That makes it a draw and thus I don't have to listen to you." Tsuna said crossing his arms and glared at the other brunet.

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth in frustration, then turned and glared at the raven " What about you!? Aren't you going to stop him!?"

Tsukuyomi shook his head " I'm not Tsuna's mother or father to have a say in this. He's old enough to make his own decisions."

" What are you saying!!? Of course you do! You have Vongola blood running through your veins! You have as much saying into this as either of us and I know you don't want him to go, so just say it already!"

The raven sighed " I would but I can't. True I have Vongola blood making me an heir to this family. However, if you remember I decline that post and instead became a guardian making you and Tsuna my bosses and me the subordinate. In other words, Tsuna can do whatever he wish to do and I can't stop him."

" How could you let him go like that!? I thought you loved him!!" Tsunayoshi roared and turned to Tsuna " And you!! You're not going anywhere and that's final!" he said between gritted teeth.

Tsuna's glare deepened " I already made my choice and you don't have the say in it!" he turned to leave.

" Tsuna!! Don't you dare leave in a situation like this!!" the other brunet shouted at the retreating teenager.

Tsuna turned his head toward him with a glare " Watch me." he opened the door and slammed the door shut once he left.

Tsunayoshi punched his desk in anger and broke a small portion before he cover his ace with both hands. The raven kept silence for a little while before he spoke " You know that trying to force him out of something he already set his mind to would never work."

" I know." the brunet voice sounded raspy " But I had to try. Tsuna is going to get himself kill just so he can get a treaty with them." he then turned toward the raven with sad eyes " Why didn't you stopped him. We three practically love each other and you suddenly let him go. Why?"

At this the raven finally opened his eyes, they looked tired " If he didn't listen to you, whom he love equally, then what chances did I had?"

" Your his childhood friend. Maybe he would've listen to you."

" That's a big 'maybe' T. You should go later on and talk to him. If he does die, then at least be on his good side before he does. Let him have good memories instead of bad ones. That's all we can do and pray that he's right for once."

Tsunayoshi stood up from the his desk and ran toward the raven and engulf him in a hug crying. Tsukuyomi embrace the other teen and let him weep into his chest until he calmed down. Later that night Tsunayoshi quietly knocked on Tsuna's room before he let himself in.

" Tsuna? You here?" he said in a low tone.

There was a gasp " Tsunayoshi!?" the voice said startled.

The brunet looked in the room and spotted Tsuna sitting in the middle of his bed wiping his eyes furiously. At this Tsunayoshi quickly went to his side to comfort him " Tsuna! You've been crying? Was it because of me? Or tomorrows meeting?"

" No, I'm not mad at you. You're just worried about me, it's the meeting I'm a little scare of." the brunet replied.

Tsunayoshi hugged him tight " Why do you have to go? You could die, and then what?"

" Maybe. But if there is a chance that this world could be different and a treaty could be form then I'll take it." he sighed before he continue " I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier."

" No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, not with you." he embrace the brunet once more.

Just then Tsuna's doors open once again. This time it was their dark guardian holding a tray with three drinks on it. Both boy were surprise that he didn't looked annoyed with the two of them hugging together, instead he smirk " Aw, isn't this cute." he said in a teasing tone making both of them blush and separate from each other. " Anyways, I brought you two some tea to calm your nerves. Especially my little brave Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and accepted the drink " Thanks Tsu-kun." Tsunayoshi too accepted the drink with a grin.

" So, you're still going through with the meeting tomorrow?" the raven teen asked in a gentle tone while holding his drink close to his mouth but never drinking it.

Tsuna nodded " I won't lie to you two. I'm scared beyond reason. But I stand by my beliefs that everything could work out." he said as he took a sip of his drink.

" Let's hope your right Tsuna-kun" Tsunayoshi said in a worried tone as he too took a sip of his drink.

" Hey come on be positive. This could work out." Tsuna suddenly yawned " I'm getting kinda sleepy." he said in a drowsy voice.

Tsunayoshi yawn too " Yeah...I'm getting kind of tired too."

Tsuna's eyes became too heavy and his mind became foggy " Maybe...we can...rest for a little...while."

Tsuna's eyes closed and immediately fell asleep. Tsunayoshi lasted only a few seconds before he too fell asleep next to Tsuna. The raven teen smirked at the two Vongola bosses as he put his drink down and picked the other two " Pleasant dreams you two. May we meet again...in another life." he said as he turned the lights off and walks out of the room.

Soon dawn came and Tsuna yawned as he walk toward the door fully dress up, but was stopped by Reborn. " So, you're going to go through with this hey No-good Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded " Hai. Maybe there is a chance that this world will be different from the one we seen. But....if things don't go well..."

Reborn cut him off " I know Tsuna...I know."

The brunet nodded and left. Reborn stood there with a sad expression on his face. A few minutes later Tsuna arrived at the meeting ground and enter the abandon base. He walked for another minute until he arrive at the center of the building. The room was enormous and had various floors above it with holes covering them. On the center was a large round table, and sitting on the other side was none other than Byakuran. He was smiling at the brunet the whole time with his eyes closed and seem pleased to see the Vongola Boss made it to their meeting.

" Ah, Tsuna-kun. You made it, I was starting to think that you would refuse our treaty." Tsuna said nothing but continue to walk forward. The white hair man opened his eyes and smirked " And your still as gullible as ever."

At that moment on the grounds above, many Millefiore family from the white division could be seen on the holes on the wall and sitting on the edges, smirking at the brunet mafioso. They each held a weapons ready to kill the Vongola boss at their master's order. Tsuna took a step back and gasped, he was surrounded. Byakuran smirked at him " How does it feel to be tricked all over again? I thought by now you would've learned to not trust me." he smiled. However that smiled turned to surprise as he herd a chuckle coming from the brunet mouth. " What's so funny?"

" How I hate it when I'm right. I knew Tsuna-kun was making a mistake, but would he listen? No."

he then notice the confuse stares of everyone in the room and he closed his eyes. Everybody tensed.

Byakuran lost his composer and growled " Who are you!?" he hissed with venom.

Tsuna chuckled once more before he spoke words thats send chills to everyone's spine and opening his eyes revealing red lotus flowers symbols on them " Your death."

Back at the mansion Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were finally awakening from their slumber. Tsuna stretch a little before decided to get dress " Well better be getting ready to leave for the meeting."

Tsunayoshi nodded sadly " I'll wait for you outside." he left so that Tsuna could change into some decent cloth. Once done he open his door and headed to the front door accompanied by Tsunayoshi. Once they were in the main hall, where the door was, they notice Reborn staring solemnly at the window. Tsuna decided to inform his tutor of his departure " Hey Reborn, I'll be leaving for the meeting now, ok?"

Upon hearing his voice, Reborn turned quickly around and his eyes got wide from shock " Tsuna!? How can you be here!?"

Tsuna looked confused " What do you mean? Am I late for the meeting?" Tsunayoshi too was confused by the reaction of the hitman.

Reborn shock never left him " But Tsuna...I saw you leave hours ago for that meeting with Byakuran!"

" But that's impossible! Tsuna and I just woke up! How could you had seen him leave?" Tsunayoshi said in astonishment.

After a few seconds Tsuna paled " No..." he said in a low tone, but Reborn and Tsunayoshi heard him. Tsuna bolted toward the rooms and rush straight into Tsukuyomi's room and found it normal and empty. He went paler than he was a few seconds ago. Tsunayoshi and Reborn caught up with him and were both shocked to see no one on the dark guardians room.

" We have to get there and fast!" Tsunayoshi said as the three of them rushed out of the mansion and headed straight toward the abandon base. After a few minutes they finally arrived and what awaited them was an obliterated base burning to the ground. The three were left shocked " So it was a trap after all." Reborn mutter.

" Tsu-kun!!" Tsuna shouted and was about to go inside until a weak voice stop him on his tracks.

" You...see...It...was...a ...trap...Tsuna-kun" a voice said in a raspy and weak tone.

Tsuna turned around and he almost screamed. There leaning in a sitting position to a tree was Tsukuyomi, wearing the very beaten up cloth Reborn remember in the morning. It had holes, gash, tears, and others. And what made Tsuna sick to the stomach was the pool of blood the raven was sitting on. He had many wounds from bullets, spears, sword, and others Tsuna wasn't even going to imagine. One particular visible wound was close to his heart.

Tsuna had tears running down his face as he ran toward the fallen guardian " Tsu-kun!! W-What...?"

The raven tried to chuckle but it prove too painful to even do so " Well...they tried to kill you...again...So I..." this time it was him that was cut off.

" Save your strength! We'll need to get you to our medics and fast!" Tsunayoshi said, his face showing panic and fear.

Tsukuyomi shook his head " No. That won't be necessary, I don't have much time left."

" How can you say that!!? You're Tsukuyomi, the strongest of the Vongola family! You can get through this!! You..." Tsuna shouted but Reborn stopped him.

" Enough Tsuna. He's right. He lot too much blood by now and his body is broken. He was suppose to be dead a while now, the only thing keeping him here is his will alone."

The raven nodded weakly as his legs slowly turned transparent " It's true. Beside I already knew this was going to happen....Remember when I told you that I had a conversation with the Vongola Primo Dark Guardian?...Well she told me this was going to happen....But you know...I don't care...as long as you two were safe...I would gladly died again if I had to." he said, his voice getting fainter by the second.

Tsuna was now sobbing, refusing to accept this " No!! There has to be another way! Please, don't leave me! Not after I finally had you by my side after all this years! I love you!!"

Tsukuyomi grinned " I love you too, don't be afraid Tsuna. You'll have Tsunayoshi to get you through this, and I'm sure he'll love you with all his heart just like I do....It will hurt for some time...but your friends, Tsunayohi and even Reborn will get you to smile again..." he then laughed weakly " You know Tsuna...after I came out and we finally became close again I wanted you to belong to me like when we were kids..." By now from the leg to his waist was had become transparent. Tears were no running down his face, he had never cried before " But now I see, that I always had your heart with me the entire time. And I even learn to share it with Tsunayoshi and come to love him as well." he turned to said brunet " Take good care of him for me T. Always protect him. Please....be strong for him."

Tsunayoshi tried hard not to sob " ..O...K.. I love you too...you know?" he sniff out while facing the raven.

Tsukuyomi closed his eyes nodding " I know, I feel the same way. Now..." he body began completely translucent before it glow in a purple light and his voice sounded like and echo " ...I can finally rest knowing my two...precious people and my friends will be....o..k.... I...L-ove..you..both" his body then exploded into pixels of purple spheres all heading toward the sky.

Tsuna's eyes widen and his tears flowed down his face " No..NO!!" he tried to reach for the little purple lights that began to disappear in the sky. " Don't leave me!! TSUKUYOMI!!!!"

Moments later it began to rain.

**Tragic ending. How many people could guess that it would end this way? That's my ending and I hope you all enjoy it. See ya around. Before you ask I am considering writing an epilog...but I won't say how it will be.**


	19. Epilog: The stuff of Legend and New Beg

Tsukuyomi

**You people didn't really believe I would let the story end that way. Shame on those who really thought of it!! Go on and read the Epilog and enjoy!!**

( Epilog: _ The stuff of Legend and New Beginnings _)

It has been over three years since Tsukuyomi's funeral and everyone took it hard, cursing Byakuran to a fate worse than death. The one's who took it harder where the Vongola's bosses and Tsukuyomi's brothers Shin and Sky. On the day of the funeral the place was decorated in white flowers, since the raven seem to base his illusions on them, and everyone said their heart breaking farewell. After that heavy day everyone tried to get back to their live,s but the place suddenly felt empty since the raven was the cause of almost all the commotion. Tsuna didn't take his death well, he kept weeping every night while in the day he kept a solemn and sad expression. It took a while but Tsunayoshi manage to put a smile on hi face, of course Reborn also took part of it since he started shooting at Tsunayoshi for back sassing him. After that, slowly, Tsuna started to get cheerier and happy again, of course every time he thought of the raven he got sad.

A few months after that Tsuna was able to return to normal and every time he thought of the raven he would have a smile on his face. He started dating Tsunayoshi more often until the two finally got engaged. They got marry on December and got a child with Giannini's help, of course he messed up again and the child came as a five year old...again. Tsuna already had the name ready knowing fully well this was going to happen, and so he named their child Tsubasa, who inherit Tsunayoshi's orange eyes and later on Tsuna's clumsiness along with a temper to match. All was good for a while, but Tsuna never really hadn't moved on.

Tsunayoshi enter his and Tsuna's room looking for said brunet " Tsuna-kun, you in here?" he heard a sniff in the room after he said this " Tsuna?"

Tsuna wiped his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he's been crying again. " Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun! Yeah, I'm here." he said in a raspy voice.

" Tsuna! You've been crying again haven't you!?" he said in a worry tone.

" No, I..." Tsuna couldn't hold it anymore and started crying again. His husband quickly rush to his side and embrace him in a hug " I can't move on Tsunayoshi! It hurts to much just thinking about him...Why did he had to leave us!?"

The other brunet hold tighten slightly, he hated seeing his husband in this state. Even Shin wasn't such a mess and he was the next thing closest to Tsukuyomi and them. " Oh Tsuna. It's bad for you to keep your emotions locked like that. You have to let go and think of him fondly and not like this."

" I know!" he hiccuped " But every time I try it always end in that gruesome day. I just..." he stated to cry harder as he held the little black orb around his neck tightly " Tsunayoshi! It hurts to much, I don't think I can take it!"

Tsunayoshi never stopped hugging his husband. It hurt him too and seeing his husband in so much pain only made it worse. " Please Tsuna-kun, you have to calm down a little. I'm here...just try to get it all out." he said as he closed his eyes and tears started to fall from them. He fear that if this goes on he might loose Tsuna.

A little time passed and they both were fast asleep, neither of them noticing the black orb around Tsuna's neck beginning to glow and engulf them in a black light.

( Distortion Realm)

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both groan as they came out of their slumber state, feeling uncomfortable because sleeping on a floor. That's when they both notice this and bolted from their position, looking around. The notice they slept on the top of some stone stairs and behind them was an open gate with a purple glow inside. The kept looking at their surrounding and notice this place to be distorted. There were pieces land floating in thin air and some buildings of all shapes and size in an upside down position, stairs that seem to go in every direction, and the were crystal pillars all over the place. The place was a weird one.

" Tenths!" a voice shouted.

Both brunets looked at the bottom of the stairs and notice Gokudera followed by their entire friends running up to get to them.

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi! Are you guys ok?" Yamamoto said worriedly.

" Yeah, we're ok guys." Tsuna responded before he looked around once more " But, where are we?"

" Don't know but this place is giving me a headache." Hibari said massaging his temple. Then suddenly he took a tonfa and hit Mukuro straight in the face.

" WHAT THE HELL!!?" Mukuro shouted.

" It's stress relief, see my headache is gone. Can't you see the joy in my face?" he pointed at his unchanging serious face.

Mukuro sweat drop " I can rarely tell when your angry."

Hibari took out his tonfas " Foolish herbivore, I will bite you to death for not caring more."

" Knock it off you two. When need to find a way out of here." Reborn stated.

" My,my, and how are we going to do that Reborn? We've been looking around with no luck what so ever." a now slightly older Lambo said. He was now more calm than he ever was on his child days, of course to many he was still a child.

" You guys! I know what he should've done!" Ryohei suddenly said. Everyone paid close attention to the boxer " However, I FORGOT IT TO THE EXTREME!!" everyone fell to the ground after that.

" Um..." everyone suddenly turned to Chrome " ...maybe we should check in there." she said pointing to the opening behind the brunets.

They all turned to face the door behind them and decided to check it out. " Come on let's go inside and check if there's a way out." Sky said excitedly marching inside.

" BAKA!! What if there is something dangerous in there!!?" Shin shouted running after the brunet swordsman.

" No worries! We can take on anything that comes our way!" was the replied and everyone followed.

The walk the eerie corridor heading who knows where. There were many symbols and ancient writing plaster on the walls as the purple glow seem to move in one direction. Everyone was in awe and alert, usually something like this only appeared in movies...or a fanfiction (...oh the irony) . The kept on walking until the reach another open door and enter the room. What they saw made their eyes go big. The room was huge room with a crystal circle in the middle with 7 different colors swirling inside it. Another thing that caught their attention where the seven stone picture glued to the walls surrounding the circular room, there was at least three women and the males. One in particular got the interest of Tsuna. He approach the pictures of one of the males to studied it and was surprise to come to a conclusion.

" That's...that's Tsu-kun there!"

Everyone came to look at that specific tablet and completely agreed. Thou his hair was longer and sharpers and he had black wings, it still looked exactly like their dark guardian. " What is this place!?" Tsunayoshi asked in astonishment.

" Ah, I have guest today." a voice said from behind, startling them. They quickly turned around to look. There was a man in a cloak that cover his entire body and also was wearing a hood to conceal his face. The man gave them an imposing aura and no one dare to move a muscle. The man chuckled " Let me welcome you to the distortion realm, sanctum of the seven arch angels."

" Arch angels?" Reborn asked.

" But of course. Their the guardians and protectors of the realms of reality and different parallel worlds. They keep the balance in check and make sure that the world, dimension, or whatever it is...remains in balance." The hooded figure said.

Tsuna turned to look at the picture that resemble Tsukuyomi and turned to the figure " Um...can you tell who is this?" he said pointing to the tablet.

The hooded man looked " That, my friend, is Sammael, the arch angel of death, and his color is violet or purple which ever you like to think about. His job is like the rest of the arch angels."

" He's represented by a color?" Gokudera asked.

" All of them are." He pointed to the 3 females tablets " Gabriel's color is yellow representing the sun and light elements. Hanael is blue representing water and ice, and Oriphiel orange representing the sky and emotions." he then turned to the tablets showing the male angels " Now Michael's color was red symbolizing the raging storm and fire, Raphael's was green representing the earth and thunder, Zachariel was the dark purple representing the clouds and wind. Sammael's was a more lighter violet representing the mist and darkness. These seven protected the cosmos since the beginning of time!" he said making everyone stare in awe. " And also the birth of the famous Vongola Family, or did you not make the elements connection?" everyone knew he was smirking behind his hood, but that didn't stopped them from being surprised.

" How so?" Reborn asked.

The hooded man stare " Giotto, or Vongola Primo, was a very sick boy when he was born and the doctors gave him only 8 years to live after his birth. Behold the story of Giotto."

_The background change and suddenly they found themselves inside a hospital room. The room was spacey and had a very large glass window. On the bed was a very ill looking boy. He was pale, sweating, and coughing a lot. It looked like this little boy's heart was going to give up very soon. The group looked at the kid with sympathy and sadness. Something caught their attention after that, two glowing sphere just passed through the window without even breaking it. One was light violet while the other was orange, their light suddenly turned very bright blinding the group for a second before it faded. Their eyes got wides as they stared at two angels hovering on either side of the bed, and they looked really young, eleven the boy and ten the girl._

_The boy looked very familiar, in fact he looked just like Tsukuyomi. His long black hair reached to his waist and he was wearing black pants with chains and a white shirt, he also wore a very long coat the reached to his shoes. His eye's were yellow and slitted, and what caught everyone's attention was the black flames on his forehead, not to mention the majestic black wings. The girl on the other hand, had more beautiful dress which one could compare to the moon and long black hair reaching to her waist as well. She had a necklace with a sun symbol and a pair of crescent ear rings. Her eyes were orange and she had two bracelet on each hand that burned with orange fire and her wings white with the tips orange._

_They both stare at the boy laying on the bed on the verge of death " I really don't know why you accompanied me to get his soul Oriphiel. I could handle this myself." the raven angel said in a familiar voice. " And why do we have to take the form of children?"_

_Orphiel chuckled " Now, now Sammael don't get snappy. I had nothing better to do for now so I decided to make you some company. And we took this form because it's fun." the angel smiled at the other._

_The other had a bored serious face " That was completely useless woman. Let's just..." Sammael voice was cut off._

" _Angels..." a weak and raspy voice said before coughing followed it. Both angels turned in surprise toward the voice. The little boy had woken up and was staring at both of them " ...have you come to make me company?" he said in a sweet voice._

_Sammael was surprised " He can see us!?"_

_Oriphiel smiled " This boy is special. It has been a long time since anyone could see us."_

_Sammael grunted " Even so, that's not going to make a difference. I came here to claim his soul for heaven and that's what I'm going to do." _

_The boy had a sad look in his face " You're taking me to heaven. So soon?" little tears were beginning to form on the corner of his eyes " But...I wanted to stay with mommy and daddy."_

_The raven for the first time in a millenia felt sorry for the kid " Yes. Don't worry, you'll be happy with the other children up in heaven."_

" _Hold on Sammael." the girl said before she turned toward the boy " This boy is special. I can feel it, he is going to become a great leader in the future and will inspire a generation like no other."_

" _What kind of generation?"_

" _A mafia generation. He is going to be a mafia boss."_

_Sammael had a double take " Excuse me!!? Mafia!? I think you finally lost it girl."_

_She gave him the 'puppy eyes of doom' look " Pleeeease. Let me safe him."_

_The raven eyes twitch before he sighed " Very well Oriphiel I'll spare him, but he is your responsibility. Do not make me regret my decision." _

_The girl nodded eagerly before he turned to the boy " You hear that Giotto-kun. You are going to live for many years to come."_

_Giotto smiled weakly but with happiness " Really?"_

_She nodded as she placed her palm on his forehead, a flash of orange suddenly came but went away after a second. Giotto looked around but saw only the raven angel, he suddenly felt better than he ever felt " Um...Sammael-kun, where is Oriphiel-san?"_

_The angel place his finger into the boy's chest gently " She is inside of you healing your heart. It will take some time but she will get the job done. Make her proud of her decision, ok kid?"_

_Giotto nodded eagerly " Yeah! Just watch Sammael-san, I'll make you and Oriphiel -san proud."_

_The raven nodded smiling before he left. Seconds later Giotto's parents enter the room and upon seeing their son sitting and looking cheerful and well they embraced him in a hug, claiming an angel has just spare their son from death's touch. It was a miracle._

After the little scene their surrounding began to change until they were back to the mysterious room with the tablets and the swirling vortex in the middle. The hooded man was now standing in front of them. " From that point on Giotto lived a life to both angels expectation and the rest of this story you all know too well. From that decision came the birth of the Vongola Family, and the guardians represented one of the seven angels. It was a way for Giotto to thanks them for sparing his life. He also fell in love with Oriphiel, who fell in love back, until she died and was reborn as an angel again. I'm sure Reborn and your dark guardian told you everything about them."

Everyone was in awe, they stood in the realm of the beings that practically gave birth to the most powerful mafia organization in the world. But then Tsunayoshi frown " Who are you? And how do you know all this?"

The man chuckled " I know this because I am one of them. I am Sammael, the arch angel of the mist and darkness! But you may call me..." at this point he took off his hood revealing his face to the group. What they saw gave them the shock of their life. The now revealed teen grinned " Tsukuyomi."

Upon seeing his face Tsuna immediately rush toward the raven " Tsu-kun!! You're alive" he embrace the short raven in a tight hug. Soon everyone join in.

Tsunayoshi also hug the raven teen " I can't believe it! It's really you and...why do you look so short and young!? And why didn't you tell us you were an angel!!?"

" Well T. this is the form I took when I was reborn as an angel, I can change it but I think I'll stick with it. And the reason why I didn't tell you I was an angel was because we erase our memory of that detail to blend with the humans perfectly, that means cutting most of our powers as well. We recover them after we get back here." Tsunayoshi nodded in understanding.

Everyone was excited to see the raven, asking many questions at the same time and patting him in the back. He was happy getting this much attention. The raven chuckled " Nice to see everyone doing so well. Thou I must admit I thought it would be a lot better."

" What do you mean?" Chrome asked.

" Well I was expecting a more happier life for everyone. Yet I see Tsuna-kun and Shin-kun still grieving. Especially Tsuna."

The brunet turned to looked at the floor while Shin spoke " I'm sorry Oni-san, it's just...it so hard living a life without you. You were my brother and took care of me after our fight...I guess I couldn't let it go." he said sadly.

" Shin, I'm not saying you should forget or anything like that, I said to move on. To not let my so called death ruined your lives, so that when everyone's remembers me they would smile remembering the good times. I mean everyone has a positive memory of me, right?"

" I don't." Hibari stated.

Tsukuyomi sweat drop " Thanks Hibari, I knew I could count on you." he said sarcastically. " Any who, the reason I brought you here is so you can all see I'm still alive and kicking. Heck ! I've been alive from before the beginning of the earth!"

Tsuna suddenly smiled " So does that mean you'll be coming with us?" the raven shook his head making him sad "But...why?"

" My job in that dimension is done, saving your life and my parallel future self was my mission. It was meant to be." Tsuna dropped his head " But I'm still here Tsuna-kun and I'm needed in other parallel universe to protect someone like you from their gruesome fate and give them a happy ending. Blah, that sounded like a fucking fairytale line."

Tsuna chuckled and smiled " You're right. At least your alive and watching over us." he then hug the shorter boy " I'm gonna miss you."

" Me too." he said as Tsuna let go and retreated back to his group, the black orb around his neck glowed and a seal suddenly appeared on the floor they were standing " Take care Tsuna-kun. You better watch over him T. or you'll be sorry."

" You can count on it." he grinned as he gave the raven teen a thumbs up.

" Shin protect the family like I did. Make big brother proud." he told the teal hair man.

" Hai! I will." he said smiling.

The raven turned toward the brunet swordsman " Oh, and Sky." said brunet paid closed attention " Keep on trying to get Shin. He'll eventually fall for you, thou he already is." he grinned.

Shin blushed " ONI-SAN!!" he whined.

Sky grinned back " You bet!" he said happily.

" Well then good luck in your world." Tsukuyomi told the group as the light began to intensified. Everyone shouted their farewell, except for Hibari, until they all vanish from the realm.

Sammael sighed happily, a smile lingering in his face " Well I'm glad for them, I think they can finally move on with their lives. Thank Father the others weren't here to see this little reunion, if they did they would never let me live this down." he then turned to look at the crystal dome on the floor " Now, what will be my next mission." an image starting to slowly appear until it was completely visible. The raven face was one of amusement " Well, well, well. Looks like I'll be chain to this character for a while, won't I? Well, better get going, wouldn't want anything to happen to him so soon." he then jump into the sphere.

( Parallel Nanimori)

It was another day in Nanimori and the people were minding their own business. At the school grounds, all the boys and girls were leaving the grounds because it was that time of the day to pack up and leave. Everyone continue minding their own, not noticing the boy who was being beat up by three older looking guys. This boy was none other than the fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His life wasn't perfect at all, far from it. At birth his parents abandon him because he was diagnose to have weak arms and tires at a rapidly rate. For them, they couldn't use him to become a mafia member, so they left him. Two years later they had twins. The young Tsuna was lucky enough to be taken by a land lady with a good heart and raised him and gave him an apartment to live in for free. But that didn't mean it was better. He was known as no good Tsuna and was pick on by almost all the bullies in Nanimori school and the discipline comity barely did anything about them.

At one point in his life Tsuna tried making friends, but they end up ignoring him or being too scare of the bullies to stay by his side. He was alone, and today he was receiving his usual daily beating by three of the toughest bullies in his school. He was bleeding pretty badly and he had bruises on most parts of his body. He whimpered as he laid on the ground getting kicked all over his body.

One of the bullies was laughing " Man, this wimp won't even put a fight! He's sure is a easy picking."

" Yeah! And the best part is that he won't tell anyone." another added.

" Not that is matter. No one care about this looser." the last one said.

Tsuna had his eyes closed the whole time trying to ignore the pain and the hurtful words, receiving the blows as he cried on the floor. But something different happened today for he herd his tormentors suddenly cry in pain and the sound of punches and kicks landing on flesh. Before long he herd three thumps land on the ground. He slowly open his eyes to see what was going on and to his surprise his tormentors were lying on the ground whimpering from the pain. Their faces were bruised, had their nose bleeding, and were holding their arms, legs, and anything that hurt. Tsuna was amazed by what he saw.

" Haven't your mothers ever told you not to pick on somebody younger than you? Get lost before I really hurt you three." a voice said.

The three wasted no time and left, running away without looking back. Tsuna then felt someone help him getting on a sitting position, it hurt momentarily but it passed. The brunet was shocked, someone had defended him from three of the most feared bullies in his school. He looked at his savior and it left him in a bigger shock. His savior looked like him, well except the color of his hair was black and his eyes were red and had black fire burning in his forehead, which was weird. He also was wearing black clothing and a very long coat that reached to his heels which made him look hot.

Tsuna blushed at this thought before he spoke " W-Who a-are you?"

The boy grinned " Well Tsuna, my name is Tsukuyomi..." his grin grew with excitement feeling like he has getting into another adventure "... and I am your new home tutor."

**This is truly the end. I'll be considering if I'll be writing a story about the last section of this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
